Be Careful What You Wish For
by Medieval-Mystique
Summary: After losing the Labyrinth Sarah strikes a deal with Jareth. She'll take Toby's place in the Goblin Kingdom if Toby is freed and sent home, after all how hard can life be in the Labyrinth for a goblin? Sarah soon finds out that Jareth has a far higher position in mind for her than a goblin, and that life for them is crueller than she first imagined. Scenes of a sensitive nature.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Sarah desperately searched her mind for the line she so badly needed, it wasn't a game this time. She wasn't reciting the lines to her dog, Merlin, this time. She was reciting them for real; her brother depended on her remembering them. She looked up desperately to see Jareth stepping closer to her, a small smirk on his lips. _I__can__'__t__remember!_ She thought as the bell sounded, counting down valuable seconds. _Shit!_

The bell sounded the thirteenth hour and her world came crashing down, she'd lost. And because of her, Toby had lost his life…he would become Jareth's now, another baby added to his collection of hideous ass-kissing goblins. Tears blurred her eyes as she heard Toby cry out happily; unaware of what was happening around him.

"Wait!" She cried out without even realising what she was doing, "please…don't take him."

"What's done is done, Sarah," Jareth replied coolly, "the boy belongs to me. You had your chance and you lost it, no more games."

"It wasn't _fair_," Sarah pleaded blinking back the tears. She realised what she sounded like, a spoilt child not getting her own way. But this was so much more serious then something petty… "Please…" she searched her mind for away to save her baby brother, "please…take me instead. It's me who summoned you…it's not his fault, so please…" She looked over at Toby who was crawling over to them grinning widely. She strode over to him and picked him up, she buried her face into his soft blonde hair and breathed in the scent of baby powder. How long would he still smell like an innocent baby once he'd been transformed into this horrible monsters? She looked back up at Jareth blinking back tears. "Please, send Toby home, if you must keep someone then keep me."

"You'd be mine," he said almost gently, "I would be your king…you would have to obey me."

"I would rather it was me than my brother…he had nothing to do with any of this. It was all my fault…I should pay for it, not him." She bent her head down and looked at the floor trying not to cry, she didn't want to look weak. She had to be strong. A strong hand cupped her chin and she was forced to look up.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of _course_ I'm sure," she snapped, "why should he suffer for my selfishness!" Jareth studied her carefully, after a few moments he nodded and released her chin. She buried her face into Toby's hair once more and felt a tear trickle free, Toby sensing her distress let out a small whimper and she bounced him lightly to deter him from crying. When she looked up she was standing in the middle of her father's room, Jareth almost directly behind her. Carefully she kissed Toby on the cheek and settled him into his cot but he continued to fuss. Turning her around Sarah moved to go to her own room but Jareth grabbed her arm quickly. "I am not running away," she hissed pushing him away, "he's upset and I want to give him something to remember me by." Jareth nodded and left her to go retrieve whatever it was.

Standing in the middle of her room Sarah felt fresh tears well up, all of her dolls and books were representations of what she'd encountered in the Labyrinth. Perhaps it had only been a bad dream? She'd simply fallen asleep and had a nightmare.

"It is not a nightmare Sarah. Now hurry up." Jareth's voice cut through the air like a sharp wind and she shivered. Quickly she picked Lancelot from his home on the shelf full of teddies, giving him one final cuddle she headed back to her father's room. She stopped just outside the doorway and studied Jareth with Toby. He'd picked the baby up from the cot and was holding him in what looked like a fatherly way. "You would have made a wonderful heir little chap," she heard him murmur and her eyebrow raised questioningly. "But now I have the chance to have a real heir, and perhaps your life will not be so dreary...I shall keep an eye on you and help you, do not worry." Sensing that perhaps she was spying on something private Sarah coughed diplomatically and walked into the room. Jareth quickly put Toby back into his cot and pulled the blanket up to his chin. "He would not settle." He shrugged his shoulders as if that would suffice as an acceptable explanation. Rolling her eyes Sarah stepped up to the cot and set Lancelot beside Toby who instantly curled up clutching the bear.

"Goodbye Toby," she whispered leaning over and kissing his cheek one final time. "I'll miss you."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

As Sarah pulled back from the cot she watched as the room around her began to melt away, replaced by a stony wall. She recognised where she was, she'd only been in this room for a minute at the most but she recognised it all the same. The Goblin King's throne room. She was standing in the middle of the room, in the large hole in the ground. Around her feet were blankets and empty goblets, a few chickens ran around the room in their everyday hectic way. To them everything was normal.

"Let me show you to your rooms," Jareth said quietly extending a leather gloved hand. He had changed from his white feathery outfit and back into grey leggings and a soft white shirt that revealed a teasing glimpse of a strong pale chest.

"My rooms?" Sarah asked dumbstruck, she thought she would just be sleeping on the floor of this room. It looked like that most of the goblins did, if that was what the blankets were for anyway. Or that she'd live out in the city in one of the flimsy little houses. Jareth nodded but still she remained standing in the centre of the room, a dazed look upon her face.

"Sarah?" Jareth flicked his hand in a commanding wave and she obediently walked up to him grabbing onto it. In one swift motion he pulled her up from the hole and wrapped an arm around her waist. For a few moments he held onto her, she was too dazed to even move. "Shall we?"

He led her through a series of hallways, leading her up what seemed like thousands upon thousands of stairs. Sarah's eyes scanned them all, trying to take in all the portraits and carvings of goblins, fairies and other mythical creatures. Finally they reached a large hallway that had a dead-end; in the middle on either side were two large doors.

"The door to the left is the entrance to my rooms," Jareth said as Sarah looked between the two. He squeezed her waist and opened the door on the right, Sarah let out a small gasp as her eyes widened. She was confronted by a large bedroom-living room combo. At the top end of the room was a large queen-size oak bed, heavy cream and gold curtains outline the bed and curled around the posts on the floor. Opposite the bed at the other end of the room were a set of cream coloured settees, a large bookcase lay behind them resting against each wall. In the middle of the two settees against the farthest wall to the right was a large fireplace.

"What…what…" Sarah stuttered but she couldn't finish her sentence, _what__is__going__on_? She thought wildly. Jareth nudged her into the room and released her waist, he walked over to the wall directly in front of them and stood there waiting patiently.

"I said I would show you your rooms," he said when she just remained standing, "do you not want to see the rest?" As he said this two doors appeared on either side of him. Without realising Sarah stepped over to the door on the left, she placed her hands on the cool golden knob and looked at it in shock. _Gold?__I__thought__doorknobs__were__normally__brass?_ She shook her head, why was she thinking about doorknobs when bigger things were happening?

"I don't understand," she whispered letting go off it, "what's going on?"

"Just look around." Jareth ordered, Sarah winced and quickly opened the door. She noted that the décor of this room was almost exactly the same as the first. There was a plush cream coloured carpet, wooden oak panels smoothed and varnished lay against the bottom of the wall vertically, while the top half was painted cream. However the first room didn't have a wall of full length mirrors.

Sarah stepped into the room; she could feel Jareth close behind her, his chest almost touching her back. To the right of the door was a large wardrobe full of brightly coloured dresses that could only be found in a fairy tale. She stepped up to a rose coloured dress and ran her hand along it; the skirt was a cool cotton while the top was a shiny pink silk. Over each of the dresses was a black leather like vest, where the top of the dress flowed over in elegant ruffles. Out of the corner of her eye she studied Jareth in the mirror; he was lounging against the door watching her intently. She blushed feeling his eyes on her back, trailing up and down her body slowly. When she turned around she was confronted by a large make-up desk. She walked over to it and ran her hand along the gold rimmed mirrors.

"How many mirrors do I need?" She asked blinking back tears, "I won't even want to look in one soon!"

"Why do you say that?" Jareth asked innocently moving behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders, "you are quite beautiful."

"No…I'm not," she blushed, "and I definitely won't be later!"

"Why what's happening later?"

"You're going to turn me into a goblin," Sarah whispered, "a horrible, ugly little goblin."

"I am?"

"It's what you do," Sarah cried almost sobbing, "you turn people into goblins…children…" Jareth gently grabbed her arm and towed her back into the main room. She sat on the edge of the bed trying not to cry but all her emotions were whelming up inside. Hate, fear and regret all built up in her stomach until they exploded. She hated herself as she cried, what would crying do? Except make her look weak?

"Sarah I am not going to turn you into a goblin," Jareth said sitting beside her, "why would I?" Sarah opened her mouth to reply but he cut her off, "you're different from everyone else who's come into this Labyrinth. You're beautiful, brave…and you do the right thing. Do you know how many people have come here to try and save the people they sent?" Sarah shrugged, "not that many…less than a handful. And when they lose, as everyone does, they just go home. They never offer to take the place of the other person. Not like you."

"I don't understand," she whispered, "nothing makes sense!"

"It's simple," Jareth whispered leaning in closer to her, "you're not going to become a goblin. You're going to remain as you are, here with me." He tilted her chin up and kissed her lips gently.

Sarah pulled back from the kiss startled; she looked up into Jareth's eyes and shook her head. "What are you doing?" She whispered, "what's going on?" Jareth's hands circled her waist and pulled her closer again. He didn't kiss her though, this time he just stared into her eyes. "What…"

"What do you think is going on? I'm kissing you." He replied kissing her again, this time more urgently and hungrily. Sarah pushed him away; she was shaking violently more from shock then the fright of what he was doing.

"_Why_?"

"Because I'm in love with you." Sarah jumped away from him and backed up against a wall suddenly frightened. Everything was moving so fast, less than five minutes ago she'd agreed to take her brothers place in the Goblin King's realm, after spending hours of physical and mental torment going through his Labyrinth, and now she was finding out he _loved_ her? "Sarah please," Jareth stood up and walked over to her, "I'm not going to hurt you…"

"How can you love me?" She whispered, "I'm _sixteen_…and you're a _king_…"

"You want me to list all the reasons I love you?" Sarah stood there motionless against the wall, "well firstly you're beautiful; hair as soft as silk all those clichés…but for you they're more then clichés. You're smart, kind, generous, brave…what's not to love?" He put his arms by her side blocking her exit, "I want you to be my queen."

"Please don't!" She suddenly cried out, "please…I've just left my home…I can't cope with all this! _Please_!" Jareth nodded slowly his eyes still holding hers.

"It's late, why don't you get some sleep and I'll come for you in the morning. Okay?" Sarah nodded and watched as he walked over to the door.

"Wait…what do I call you? Highness? Majesty?" It sounded like such a stupid question, but it was something simple that she would understand the answer too.

"Jareth."

Sarah watched as he closed the door gently behind him, she sighed and decided to look at the final room before she went to bed. She wasn't that curious about it, but she just wasn't tired enough to sleep. She opened the door and her heart jumped a bit, she was blinded by a dazzling gold floor that shimmered as if made from water. The walls were painted a dazzling creamy white that rippled with the gold reflection from the floor. In the middle of the floor was a large swimming pool type bath, around the bottom edge of that was a series of funny shaped bottles with different scents. Lavender bubble bath, mint shampoo and rose scented body wash were all lined up neatly. She turned to see a large marble topped counter, in the centre was a large porcelain sink with gold taps. She walked over and looked into the sink to find miniature mermaids painted into it; they were so life like she could almost see their tails swishing about.

Sadly she walked back into the main room and looked around her. It was a beautiful place, especially if this was where she was to live, it was just…_it__'__s__not__home_. She thought blinking back tears as she pictured her own room back home. Teddies littered the floor, fairy tale story books stacked up on her desk, that was the room of the sixteen year old girl…these were the rooms of a young woman. Chocking back a sob she lay down on the bed and buried her face into the pillow, she could cry now. And without having to worry about someone seeing or hearing her.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Jareth paused outside her door and listened for a few minutes, when he was satisfied she wouldn't run out he walked into his own rooms. He doubted she would have tried to escape; she was quite a sensible girl for her age. But still, she may get desperate and he didn't feel like chasing her through the Labyrinth and bring her back. He contemplated locking her door but if she tried to leave for an innocent reason then she'd surely become upset at that unpleasant situation. For now he'd give her the benefit of the doubt, she wouldn't be able to escape anyway. It was just the effort it would take.

His rooms were similar to Sarah's, only everything was three times as large. The colours were different too; his rooms were painted black and silver with an oak flooring. He walked over to the fireplace and lit it while pouring himself a goblet of wine. He looked into the large gold wrought mirror above the fireplace and watched as the image turned from his reflection into a window to Sarah's room. She was lying face down on her bed, her shoulders heaving up and down heavily.

Sighing he sat on a large settee and kicked his boots off. _She__'__ll__settle__in__soon__enough,_ he told himself sipping at the wine, _it__may__take__a__millennia__or__two__but__she__'__ll__settle__in__none__the__less._ He finished his wine and began to prepare to go to bed, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Sarah…Sarah…" _Please__let__it__all__be__a__dream_, she begged as someone shook her awake, _please__let__that__be__dad,__please!_ But even as she turned over she knew it wasn't, she looked up into Jareth's face and blinked back yet more tears.

"I hoped it was all a dream…" she whispered quietly, "I hoped I'd be back in my room…" Jareth smiled sympathetically and squeezed her arm lightly.

"Get changed," he said, "it's almost time for breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," she whispered turning her face back into the pillow, "please…I just want to be alone." Jareth rolled his eyes, and picked her up holding onto her shoulders.

"Sarah I'm not going to leave you up here to mope all day. Get dressed, I will wait for you here but don't take too long or I will come in there and help you." Sarah nodded in defeat and he let go of her so she could stand up. She changed into a creamy coloured dress; she saw why she would need the black vest on top. The front of the dress was loose and ruffles ran down the front of the chest exposing her breasts, the vest held the dress in place and saved her from embarrassment. She slipped her feet into a pair of delicate slipper like shoes, they matched the dress but had tiny gold flowers sewn into them. "You look beautiful," Jareth said as she stepped out from the dressing room.

"Thank you," she blushed not liking the way he stared at her emphasized curves. He stood up and held out his hand waiting for her to take it. Slowly she reached out and placed her small pale hand in his gloved one, he smiled and brought it up to his lips brushing them along it lightly. "Please don't," she whispered.

"Come then," he instructed coolly pulling her closer and snaking a possessive arm around her waist. The breakfast was relatively simple, a tray of fruits and juices were presented to her by goblins but she ate little. Jareth watched her; he wasn't worried about her not eating. She would start sooner or later.

After breakfast he led her to the throne room, he spent most of his days here. There was little for him to do, now that he had Sarah though he expected that to change soon. The room was deserted, most of the goblins would be outside cleaning up after yesterday's fiasco, and he sat in his throne and watched as Sarah perched on the stone windowsill.

"Does my kingdom not meet your standards?" He asked coolly as he watched her wipe away a tear. She jumped startled and turned to look at him questioningly. "You seem upset."

"What did you expect?" she snapped and then blushed; "I mean…" she shook her head and turned to look back at the window. Why would he care? It's not like he would let her go back home. A clock chimed the ninth hour and a few minutes later herds of goblins filtered into the room. At first they were noisy, complaining about the masses of destruction to the city, but when they saw the girl by the window they suddenly became quiet.

"Wha's _she_ doing here?" One of them asked, Sarah bowed her head to hide her face and squeezed her eyes shut so no one could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"She lost." Jareth replied simply, Sarah's heart twisted at the smugness in his voice and she fought the tears harder. "Instead of letting me have her brother she gave herself up and took his place."

"Why ain't she a goblin then?" The same one asked. Sarah could feel the blood pounding in her ears. She knew she should've stayed in her rooms, they weren't home – they never would be – but they were safe and gave her solitude. She blocked out Jareth's replies to the endless questions, she looked back out over the Labyrinth. _I__wonder__where__Hoggle__and__the__others__are._ She thought to herself thinking about her friends, did they know she had failed? Or were they clueless like everyone else except those who had seen her that day?

"What's wrong?" Jareth whispered in her ear brushing his lips along it, Sarah shivered and he gave a small smug laugh. "So what is bothering you?"

"I…I'm just thinking about my friends," she said quietly, "can I go see them…please?" She turned to look at Jareth, his blonde hair veiling his cool grey eyes. Finally after what seemed like hours he nodded.

"I'll be close by," he warned, "it doesn't matter if you try to run away. No matter where you run I can find you…and there's no way for you to get home." Sarah blinked back tears and nodded, she'd known that anyway. Jareth took her hand and squeezed it lightly as he led her through the now crowded room. Outside he put his hands on her temples and told her to close her eyes, cautiously she obeyed. The ground beneath her suddenly disappeared and she reached out to cling to Jareth's shirt, afraid she would fall and die. "It's okay," Jareth whispered comfortingly, "I won't let anything happen to you."

Only when she felt solid ground beneath her feet did she open her eyes. Jareth was lightly holding onto her waist pressing her closer to him, the way she clung to him made everything look like a passionate embrace. Blushing she stepped back, and looked around her surroundings. She was in a large forest, close by she could voices and she instantly recognised them.

"I'll be right here," Jareth said lounging against a tree; Sarah nodded and walked over to another tree. She looked around the large trunk and saw Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Diddymus sat in a circle talking quietly. Taking a deep breath she turned to look back at Jareth, his eyes were closed but she doubted he was asleep. She stepped out from behind the tree and brushed the dirt off, taking a final breath she walked towards her friends and smiled faintly.

"Erm…hi," she said quietly and blushed when they all turned to stare at her in shock. She couldn't tell how they felt by the looks on their faces; she doubted if even _they_ knew how they were feeling.

"M'lady…what are you doing here?" Sir Diddymus was the first to break the silence; Sarah blinked back fresh tears as she took a seat on the ground beside Ludo. "Should you not be at home with your family?"

"I…I lost," she whispered quietly, "I got into the final part…I couldn't remember the line I needed to beat him. I am so sorry, but I wanted to thank you for your help...without each of you I never would have even gotten that close to the end!"

"Then why are you here? You should have been sent home, Jareth can only keep your brother." Hoggle said sadly reaching over and touching her arm sadly, he said nothing about her apology, perhaps he could think of nothing to say. The tears slipped down her face and she put her hand over his smiling faintly.

"I know, I took my brother's place. It was me who summoned Jareth…it should be me who suffers the consequences. Anyway Toby hasn't even had a chance at life yet, I have."

"That's very noble of you m'lady…" Sir Diddymus said quietly, "does that mean you will become like us?"

"I don't know," Sarah shrugged using her free hand to wipe her eyes, "he said he wouldn't turn me into a goblin. But…who knows, he could change his mind."

"Why would I do that now?" Jareth asked stepping out of the trees, his feet crunched heavily over the dead leaves and debris on the ground. "I've told you Sarah, you will become my queen. Why would I want my queen to go from such a beauty to something hideous?" He aimed the last remark cruelly at Hoggle who looked down at his feet and shuffled uncomfortably. Jareth laughed at the silence that ensued and picked Sarah up, "come we should return to the castle. My _loyal_ subjects will wonder about us."

"These people _are_ loyal," Sarah hissed pushing him away, "they _helped_ me, and they stuck by me. If it hadn't been for them I wouldn't have gotten through your treacherous tricks."

"And look where their help got you," Jareth hissed back, "you're stuck in my world forever."

"Because of _me_," Sarah said, "they helped me get this far." Angrily she pushed past Jareth and walked into the woods heading in what she hoped was the way to the castle. She paused next to a tree and rested against it as she broke down into uncontrollable sobs. She had let her friends down…she'd failed her family. She should have beaten Jareth…


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Jareth watched Sarah storm off and turned back to face her friends. The three were looking at the floor; he laughed at the pathetic trio and turned round to follow Sarah. He found her sitting at the base of a tree, her face buried into her knees and sobbing quietly. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close.

"Please leave me alone," she sobbed, "I just want to be alone."

"Sorry but I'm not going to leave you alone…do you want me to take you back to your rooms?" Sarah nodded and Jareth helped her to her feet, he pushed her long mahogany hair out of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You will get used to this," he whispered, "I promise."

Sarah sat on the edge of her bed and watched as Jareth lit a large roaring fire. He offered her some wine but she declined, she didn't think alcohol was likely to solve her problems. "I meant what I said last night," Jareth said sitting next to her, "I love you." He sat next to her and drew her closer. Sarah's eyes widened slightly but she tried not to react to what he was saying. "Marry me."

"No." She didn't even pause to think about what he was asking her, she hated him. A brief spark of fury flashed in his eyes and Sarah winced slightly. She had known him for less than twenty-four hours but she knew he could have a cruel streak given his antics in the Labyrinth. She'd not seen him in a full blown rage but she knew it was best not to cross him. "Jareth…I'm sixteen, I'm too young to marry. Not only that…I don't love you." Jareth pushed her so she was lying down on the bed and pinned her arms by her side so she was immobile.

"I can make you love me," he whispered bringing his face close to hers, their lips almost touching. Sarah felt a bubble of fear in her stomach burst and the feeling spread through her body, her chest was heaving up and down frantically and every time it rose it met with Jareth's own chest. He smiled at this and Sarah tried to wriggle out from under him.

"Jareth please," she begged terrified, "please, please –"

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said coolly loosening his grip on her arms, "and I won't as long as you do what I _tell_ you." He stood up and walked out off the room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

One week later

Sarah was sitting on her usual perch on the windowsill, as usual she could feel Jareth's eyes burning into her back and she suppressed a shudder. She still remembered his temper when she had told him she wouldn't marry him. Now she did what she was told, too scared to disobey him. And he knew it.

"Sarah come here," he ordered she looked over at him from her under her curtain of hair that shielded her face. "_Now_." Every pair of eyes in the room turned to her and she stumbled up from her seat and walked over to him. A goblin reached out and grabbed her ankle forcing her to trip up, she was saved by Jareth who quickly leapt up with snake-like reflexes and caught her. "All of you _out_," he shouted, "I said _out_!"

A deep blush crept into her cheeks, never in her life had she expected to be bullied by mythical creatures. Especially _goblins_. But this had been happening ever since she'd arrived, they loved to torment her. The Girl Who Lost. She'd come in expecting to win, she'd caused destruction to their cities and almost humiliated their king. But she lost and now they she was paying for it, as if losing her home, friends and family weren't enough. Jareth sat back down on his throne and pulled her down with him.

"Have you thought about my proposal?" He asked stroking her hair lightly, Sarah nodded. Of course she had been thinking about it, it was all she could think about. But she didn't want to marry him. "Sarah?" He asked impatiently.

"I can't," she whispered, "please I'm not ready for marriage!"

"Why not?" Jareth asked, "you cannot have a career here, it's not like back in your world. Things are different now."

"I know…" she sighed, "I – I just need time. Please?"

"I can make you," he reminded her, "or have you forgotten our little…chat?" Sarah shook her head biting the inside of her cheek. Jareth laughed at her reaction, pleased that she had enough sense to be afraid of him. "If you need time then I will give you time, on your twenty-first birthday we shall marry. How does that sound?"

"That's just under five years." Sarah pointed out unsure of why he would choose such a lengthy time. Granted it was more four years as her seventeenth birthday was fast approaching, but it was still a lengthy time. She knew she shouldn't be looking a gift horse in the mouth but she couldn't understand why he would choose to delay it when he seemed so keen to marry her.

"When you live forever time does not matter as much, the years pass by more like months – if you even notice time. Now do we have an agreement, on your twenty-first birthday we will wed?" Unable to think of a logical argument to protest Sarah weakly nodded. "Good, now tell me Sarah," he whispered kissing her ear, "how are you settling in?" He let her stand up and she sat down on the edge of the large hole in the ground. Her dainty feet dangled over the edge and swung about in elegant circles.

"I'm not," she whispered quietly unnerved by how quickly he would jump from one subject to the next, "I hate it here…I just want to go home."

"You'll settle in –"

"You keep _saying_ that, but I don't! You've been saying it everyday for the past week and I haven't even _started_ to 'settle in'! I'm _never_ going to settle in!" She felt Jareth standing behind her and cringed, she should have held her tongue.

"You miss your family?" He asked sitting down next to her, Sarah nodded slightly and looked down at her feet. "Come with me," he held onto her left arm gently and pulled her up, "don't argue just come." He said when she tensed up slightly. Sarah followed him and soon recognised the route to their rooms, she still didn't know her way around. She had to be with Jareth if she was going somewhere. "No not that way," he said as she turned towards her rooms, "this way." He towed her over to his door and opened it so she could go through.

"Y – Your rooms?" Sarah squeaked, "why?"

"You'll see," Jareth pushed her through gently and Sarah looked around in amazement at the size of everything. She followed him over to the fireplace and looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw he did the same to her. He turned around and pulled her closer tilting her head up so she looked right into the mirror. Sarah looked at the mirror not sure why she was looking into it; but soon the reflection misted over and was replaced with a different image.

"Toby?" She whispered stepping closer to the mirror, in it she could see her baby brother standing up in his cot. "What's going on?" She turned to stare at Jareth, feeling slightly afraid. How was her brother in a mirror?

"I can make them forget," he said as she turned back to look at the image, "your father, stepmother…everyone."

"Forget? You mean…forget me?" Sarah felt her heart twist as her father stepped into the room and picked Toby up. His hair was greying and his face was covered in stubble. "He looks so sad…" she whispered.

"He doesn't know what happened to you, the last time he saw you, you argued. When he returned home you were gone. They don't know if you ran away or worse. To them and the rest of your town, you are officially a missing person. Possibly dead." Sarah bit back a sob, she remembered what her dad had being like when her mum had died. "Sarah I can make them forget you, it would take away his pain. It would be as if you never existed…"

"Everyone would forget?" She asked, "my friends…dad…"

"Yes…everyone but Toby." Sarah's head snapped around to look at him.

"Why would he remember?"

"There's a small chance I could damage his mind, he's so young. I do not want to do that, no matter how small the risk is. It is still a risk." Sarah bit her lip and looked back at the mirror, "people will not think he is crazy. At first they will just think its childish imagination, as he grows older he will learn to keep it a secret." Finally she nodded slowly, "go to your rooms I'll come and get you when I'm done."


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

It took Jareth around an hour to take memories of Sarah away from the people who knew her. When he was done he knocked on her door but found there was no answer, frowning slightly he opened it and walked in. The main room was empty, but he could hear the sound of running water. He was tempted to go back to his own room; it would be so easy to conjure her image onto the mirror. To watch her.

_ I__can__wait,_ he told himself smiling slightly, _once__she__'__s__married__to__me__…_his smile widened and he sat on one of the large settees deciding to wait there for her. He occupied himself with thoughts of their married life. He had been telling her the truth when he said the years passed like months, that was if you noticed them at all, but until now Jareth had no reason to care whether the time passed quickly or slowly. Each day had been indistinguishable from the next. But now with a date set for the wedding he knew the time would drag.

When Sarah emerged from the bathroom she was clad only in a towel, she squeaked in surprise when she saw Jareth and held the towel tighter as he stood up. "Have a nice bath?" He asked politely, Sarah blushed and nodded turning to step into the dressing room, "where are you going?"

"To get changed," she mumbled not liking the look in his eyes, "I'm cold."

"I can warm you." She shot him a look of disgust and legged it into the dressing room slamming the door behind her. When she emerged she was wearing a grey and white dress with the black vest over the top half. "Feeling any better?" She shrugged and sat down on the settee in the corner closest to the roaring fire, "Sarah at least talk to me." He sat down next to her and turned her to face him.

"I…I'm sorry," she sighed, "I just don't know what I'm feeling right now. I know I have to get used to this being my home but it's hard…all I want to do is curl up in my real room, speak to my dad…just to do things I used to do all the time!" Jareth rubbed her arm sympathetically, "I don't know what's going on anymore. Everything's confusing me."

"I'd be lying if I said I was used to this," Jareth said lounging back, "when I turn someone into a goblin they take that personality. They are too stupid to feel emotions…" Sarah tucked her legs under her and looked at Jareth from the corner of her eye. "Look…to help you settle in why don't I take you to your friends? You can spend most of the day with them; I'll come and get you in the evening. _But_ you will have to do what I say."

"Anything you say?" She squeaked dreading what he would tell her to do; he might force her into marriage. Or worse. Jareth saw her face and obviously guessed what she had been thinking.

"You're going to be here forever my dear, I can wait, as I have already agreed to do. And yes _anything_ I say but don't worry I won't ask too much from you." Sarah thought about this, but it didn't take her long to realise it would probably be a good deal. She could spend the days with her friends; she'd spend less time with Jareth. That was worth almost anything. _Almost__anything,_ a voice in her mind said, _he__said__he__could__wait__for__marriage__but__how__long__before__he__starts__asking__for__other__things?_ She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, she would have to trust Jareth. As preposterous as that sounded.

"Deal," Sarah said forcing a smile. A smile twisted on Jareth's lips and Sarah felt her stomach drop. He pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers. She tried not to push away, she tried not to show her disgust but it was hard.

The next morning Sarah had woken up and gotten ready early. She was eager to get out of the castle and to see her friends, the previous night was clear in her mind and she just wanted to get far away from it. Jareth had spent most of the night kissing her; although he didn't take it any further it was far enough for her. Too far.

"You're up," Jareth said unable to hide his shock, "that makes a change."

"I didn't want to keep you waiting," Sarah replied innocently walking over to the door. Jareth grabbed her arm as she was about to walk out and she looked up at him suddenly frightened.

"Why are you so scared of me?" He asked, but she could tell he was pleased. He looked like he was getting off on her fear. "Sarah?"

"I don't know," she replied timidly, "I just am."

"You weren't when you were going through the Labyrinth."

"I had to save Toby then…I thought I could beat you…" Jareth let go of her arm and slipped his own around her waist. "Plus…you did nearly have me killed," she said quietly thinking about The Cleaner. She looked up at him when she felt his eyes on her. He was right; she had to swallow her fear. If she lived in fear for him then this eternity would be hell, and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of know how terrified she was of him.

"I would never have let it kill you," he said, "I would have stopped it at the last second." Sarah rolled her eyes but decided not to say anything, what was the point? What's done is done. "Close your eyes," he whispered pressing his fingers to her temples. After a few seconds she felt the ground fade away but this time she didn't cling to him. "Okay you can open them now." She was back where she had met her friends over a week ago. "I'll be back for you this evening." Jareth whispered stepping back and dissolving into the air.

"Hoggle?" She called walking slowly towards him, he turned back and forced a smile, "where is everyone?"

"Gone for a walk," he replied as she sat down next to him, "how are ya?"

"I've been better," she smiled sheepishly, "I just hate it here…no offence, I know it's your home. But it's not mine…and that just bugs me because I know it has to be…" She shook her head and looked down at the grass picking up random blades. "He said I could come see you guys during the day…"

"M'lady!" She turned around and smiled as Sir Diddymus rode over to her on his dog, Ambrossia. "Did you escape the castle?" Sarah laughed and shook her head as Hoggle explained she could see them. "He must trust you won't try to escape then."

"It's not that…how _can_ I escape? Anyway he can see me can't he? He's probably watching us right now…" She shivered trying to push the thought to the back of her mind, not liking the ones that followed it. "He wants me to marry him," she said after a long silence.

"You won't though will you?" Hoggle asked carefully, after everything Jareth had put her through, would she really considering marrying him?

"I don't want to marry him, I don't love him!" She cried, "I hate him…but he said he's going to make me…he can wait, he's agreed to wait until I turn twenty-one. After that...I have no choice, unless I get out of here first. But that's impossible!" She took a deep breath before breaking into a rant. "I cannot marry him! I cannot abide him! The sight of him infuriates me but at the same time makes me feel terrified, how can I even consider marriage to someone as cruel and sadistic as him? I _can__'__t_!"

"Calm down m'lady," Diddymus reached over and squeezed her hand gently, "I'm sure if you made it clear our sire would not make you."

"I wish…" But she stopped herself from finishing that sentence. She wasn't sure what she was wishing for, and she wasn't sure she would ever wish again given the consequences of her previous wish. "He knows that I don't love him, I just have to accept that this is my fate."


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Later that evening Sarah lay on her bed staring up at the thick velvet curtain. In an act of defiance she had dressed in her jeans, shirt and shoes she had worn when first entering the Labyrinth. The conversation she had, had with her friends earlier in the day kept spinning around her head. Why was she so frightened of Jareth? There had been that element of fear, but she'd fought it back with the urgency to find Toby. There had been no time to dwell on fear. So what had changed? She had lost everything, what was the worst Jareth could do to her now?

_Kill me_. The thought wasn't as terrifying as she first believed, and she doubted that he would actually kill her. _I want to go home_. Tears blurred her eyes as she thought of her father, her brother and even her stepmother. She had been unjustifiably cruel to her stepmother, spurning every effort the woman had made to befriend her young stepdaughter. She realised that now, and it overwhelmed her with guilt. It had not been Jean's fault that Sarah's mother had died when she was young. Over the years Sarah had grown used to it just being her father and herself, when Jean came onto the scene she had been threatened. Her mind had warped Jean into the evil stepmother from _Cinderella_, and when Toby had been born she'd convinced herself that her father would take her into the woods and kill her.

"I wish I could tell you I'm sorry," she whispered rolling onto her stomach and pressing her face into her pillow.

"I would have thought you would be done with wishing by now." Jareth's cold silky voice cut through the silence and Sarah bolted upright. He was leaning against one of the bedposts, his arms folded arrogantly over his chest. "Get dressed, dinner will be served shortly."

"I am dressed." Stubbornly Sarah stood up and stared defiantly at Jareth.

"I am not playing games Sarah. Get dressed. _Now_." He clicked his fingers and her clothes disappeared leaving her in her undergarments. Hurriedly Sarah ripped the duvet off her bed and used it to cover herself. "Do I need to dress you myself? It will not be as quick." Wordlessly she stalked into her dressing room to change, she dressed as rapidly as possible her fingers shaking from anger and fumbling with the laces to her dress, "I will not tolerate defiance from my subjects Sarah, do not think to try it."

"I am not one of your subjects." She shot back; she caught his smirk and resisted the urge to strike him.

"You reside within my castle, even if I cast you into the dungeons you would still be residing here. You have been my subject from the moment you agreed to take your brother's place." He took her hand and led her down the winding stairs from her tower towards his private dining room. As they walked dozens of goblins stopped and bowed to Jareth, whilst giving Sarah mocking glances.

_I have to escape_. She had been determined to accept her fate, to stay in the Goblin City. But no more. She had just over four years to plot her escape, to rescue Toby she had been given thirteen hours – and several of those had been stolen from her! Surely if she could find the centre of the Labyrinth in under thirteen hours then surely she could find a way out in four years? _I cannot ask for help this time...I have to do it alone_. If she succeeded surely Jareth would kill those who helped her, she would not endanger her friends like that.

"What are you thinking?" Jareth pulled out a seat for her and she sat obediently.

"Nothing." The first course was eaten silence; Sarah pushed most of her food around the plate and ate no more than a few bites.

"Sarah, forgive me for earlier. I do not like to be argued with, I may have reacted rashly." Sarah nodded not trusting herself to speak. The rest of the meal was continued in silence, punctuated by the sound of their cutlery clanging against the plates and the sips of wine from golden goblets. Sarah barely touched her wine, it was not a drink she favoured since she was too young to drink it back home, nor did she wish to lose her wits. "Come," Jareth stood up as the plates were cleared by goblins. "Walk with me," he held out his hand and reluctantly Sarah accepted. "My kingdom is not as ugly as you believe it to be Sarah; surely you saw some of its beauty as you travelled through?" He led her down the steps of the castle and out the gates of the Goblin City, the sky was gradually turning a deep blue and stars twinkled overhead.

"There is nothing beautiful about this place." Sarah said waspishly, Jareth rolled his eyes and led her down into the depths of a forest.

"The Labyrinth is what you make of it Sarah, if you wish to spend eternity miserable then so be it." They came to a pause at the edge of a lake; the trees parted softly allowing the silvery glow of the moon to gently embrace the lake's surface. "I can be very kind, but I can also be _very_ cruel." Sarah barely heard his words; she was lost staring into the hypnotic depths of the lake. She never felt Jareth release her waist as he stepped away from her; she cried out in shock as he seized her forearm and pushed her forwards. With a flick of his wrist he tore the sleeve from her dress so that she was dangling by a mere thread suspended over the lake. Except it was no longer a lake, but a bog. Sarah retched and desperately tried to regain her balance, but Jareth had her suspended over the bog so that one wrong move on her part and she would plummet in. Slowly he began to lower her, until a strand of hair was millimetres from brushing the surface.

"Please, don't." The words escaped her mouth before she could stop them, but the stench was overwhelming and she could feel her stomach revolting.

"Give me a reason why I should not. You said there is nothing beautiful about my kingdom. Perhaps I am offended." She could see the mocking gleam in his eyes; would he really drop her in?

"You would not take me to your bed if I was drenched in this stench for the rest of my life." She wasn't so sure if that was true; unlike her the stench barely seemed to bother Jareth. In fact she wasn't sure if he even noticed it. He dropped her another millimetre and she let out a small shriek. She looked at his hand holding onto the fabric of her sleeve, she was too far away to reach out for him with her free hand. "Jareth, _please_." She begged.

"Give me a reason."

"There is beauty within your kingdom," she said thinking of the lake. Instantaneously Jareth dropped her laughing, Sarah let out a scream as she plummeted but rather than the thick curdling bog she was enveloped the crisp, cold and clear liquid of the lake. Accidentally she inhaled the water; she panicked as she felt the cold liquid beginning to fill her lungs. Desperately she began to swim for the surface, coughing and spluttering as she broke free. His face full of concern Jareth waded into the water to retrieve the young woman, when he had her on the bank he began to gently pound on her back to help her release the water from her lungs.

"Remember Sarah, I can be just as cruel as I can be kind." She heard him say as she collapsed onto the grass.


	7. Chapter Seven

******Hey everyone, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Fantasymyownworldofhearts thanks so much for your feedback, I am determined to finish this, hopefully within next six months! 3**

**Chapter Seven**

Sarah's seventeenth birthday passed quietly, she told none of her friends and only Jareth seemed to know. He greeted her in the morning with a smug smile. "Four years today, you will be waking up to become my queen." Sarah forced herself to smile as she sat up in bed and hugged the duvet tightly to her person. She had kept to her word and told no one of her escape, she wasn't sure when she could do it but she was determined it should be in the next four years. _Plenty of time_. She kept telling herself in order to prevent doing anything rash. "I've brought you a gift."

"Jareth please, I don't care it's my birthday. I don't want to celebrate it, _please_." Jareth held up a hand to silence her, in his other one a small crystal appeared. Fluidly he switched the ball from hand to hand, his eyes never leaving Sarah's. He handed it to Sarah and she took it carefully, it felt like a bubble; smooth and light. She was frightened it might pop.

"Let me guess, this will show me my dreams?" She couldn't help the sarcasm; he had tried to entice her with these small crystals all throughout the Labyrinth, even when she was at the end. A tear trickled down her cheek and Jareth moved to gently wipe it away.

"No. Why would I give you a crystal to show you your dreams when I can make them a reality? This will show you your family, just think of who you want to see and the crystal will show you them." Sarah cupped the crystal in her hand and brought it closer to her face, she concentrated hard on picturing Toby. His soft blonde hair, chubby cheeks and bright smile. The crystal began to fill with smoke, when it disappeared she saw Toby sitting on the floor opposite her stepmother.

"_Toby, say mummy." Toby looked up from the teddy bear he was playing with and gurgled. "Mummy," Toby giggled and clapped his hands together, Sarah recognised the bear he was holding was Lancelot and smiled that he would have something of hers. Her stepmother rose and dusted off her jeans as she accepted a mug of coffee from Sarah's father. "Oh John...I was so sure he might say his first word today."_

"_Maybe he just needs a different word." Her father scooped Toby into his arms, "say daddy Toby!" He laughed bouncing the small child up and down gently. Toby laughed and clapped his hands._

"_Sarah!" He shouted gleefully and her father almost dropped him shock. Husband and wife turned to look at each other in shock._

"_Sarah?" Both said the name in unison, "who's Sarah?" Her father asked turning to look at Toby in wonder._

"_Maybe a character from one of the TV shows..." her stepmother answered. "Well done Toby!" She kissed him on the cheek._

Sarah closed her eyes to try and stem the flow of tears; she had tried not to think about Jareth erasing her from everyone's memories. To see the blank looks on their faces as Toby shouted her name cut through her like a knife. Jareth handed her a tissue and remained silent while she fought to gain control of her emotions. "Thank you." She said, "it is a beautiful gift." She stared at it once more, careful to keep her mind blank so as not to get any surprises. "Will this only show me people from home?" A sudden thought popped into her head, could she use this to aid her escape?

"No, it will show you anyone you desire to see." Jareth smirked at her, the glint in his eyes told Sarah that he too used these crystals. She felt a blush creep upon her cheeks and she set it on the small bedside cabinet carefully. She would have to keep that in mind. _I have four years_, she told herself, _do not do anything rash. Learn how the Labyrinth works, plan carefully_. In four years she would be home, she would have to make a new life for herself but at least she would be free from ridicule from goblins. And most importantly free from the Goblin King. "You look deep in thought," Jareth tilted her chin up so her eyes met his. "I do hope you are not plotting mischief."

"How could I get up to mischief in a world I do not understand?" Throwing back the duvet Sarah went to get changed. She briefly thought about taking the crystal with her to see if she could see Jareth in it, but decided to wait until he may have forgotten she could be watching him. She had to be careful she did not arouse the slightest of suspicions within him. She changed into a simple lavender gown, it was the same style as the costume one she had worn the night she entered the Labyrinth, with long draping sleeves and emphasising her slender figure. Tears stung her eyes at the memory and she pushed them away. _Maybe I should just ask him to erase my memory, surely that would make things easier?_ She vowed to herself though that she would not take the easy way out. She had gotten herself into this mess, and she would get herself out. Surely if she had gotten to the centre of the Labyrinth within thirteen hours she could get back out again. The problem was not getting out of the Labyrinth itself, but getting out of the world and back into her own.

When she emerged Jareth was still sitting on the edge of her bed, juggling with the crystal balls each with a small image. She watched Ludo, Hoggle and Sir Diddymus going about their morning business. She plucked one from Jareth's hand and watched Hoggle, he was as she'd first met him; outside the gates of the Labyrinth spraying fairies. She felt a small stab as each fairy plummeted to the ground. They were such beautiful creatures.

"Fairies here are no more than what you call pigeons in your world. They carry diseases; you should not feel sorry for them."

"One bit me...when I first came to the Labyrinth; I picked her up and..." She looked up at him shocked, the fear was only fleeting. The fairy had not broken the skin, and it had been weeks since she'd been bitten. Surely if she was going to get ill she would have been by now. The crystals popped like bubbles, Jareth stood up and tenderly took her hand to inspect it. His hands were cool and smooth from cool to the touch from the leather of his gloves. He had never touched her with his bare hands; it seemed like a strange thought to pop into her mind.

"You should have said." Although there wasn't a trace of the bite on her hand Jareth pressed his lips to the spot.

"I had a few other things on my mind," despite herself Sarah smiled. "I was on a bit of a tight schedule."

"And you were more concerned for your brother."

"Yes." Sarah nodded and swallowed a lump in her throat.

"He was always safe; I would never harm a child. It is not their fault the people who care for them wish them away as frivolously as they would throw out a piece of parchment." His words were like a slap to the face and she pulled her hand free from his. "Sarah I did not mean you." He quickly grabbed her hands back and pulled her close, "You spoke out of anger and frustration, you made a mistake but you are fixing it." He kept hold of both her hands in his left; his right hand gently trailed up her arm and wound itself into her flowing brown hair. He gently pulled down on her hair so her face tilted upwards, closer to his. She was so close she could feel his breath against her skin. She closed her eyes and moved in towards him, thoughts of Toby and her home gone from her mind. _STOP!_ A voice in her head yelled and she snapped her eyes open and took a step back, disentangling his hand from her hair as she did so. Her cheeks were warm and she could tell she was blushing; the surprise of being refused in Jareth's eyes was quickly replaced with his usual arrogant glimmer. "You will succumb to me one day Sarah."

"Of course I shall, and no doubt you would have used some sort of trickery on me. That does appear to be the only way you can beat me." She smiled sweetly and turned to go down to the kitchens to find something to eat, however before she could reach the door Jareth swooped in and yanked her arm. "Jareth you're _hurting_ me!" She gasped trying to pull free.

"Do you know why you could not remember those words that would have saved you and your brother both?" He asked cruelly. "Think about it Sarah, why could you not remember 'you have no power over me'? Six simple little words, you must have said them a hundred times to yourself, _read_ them a thousand times at least. So why when it mattered could you not remember?"

"You were distracting me I – I couldn't concentrate!" The words were feeble even to herself, but she didn't want to admit what Jareth was hinting at.

"I threw distractions and tricks at you at every turn in the Labyrinth. From the moment you stepped foot on the soil of my kingdom I was throwing tricks at you. I even went so far as to erase your memory, but you even conquered that. So if you could remember who you were, and what you had come for, why could you not remember _six_ _tiny words_ that would have ended it?" His temper frightened her, moments ago but he had been leaning in for a tender kiss. He had been almost _nice_ and caring. Now he held her arm in a bruising vice-like grip and his eyes were like flames threatening to consume her. "Because I _do_ have power over you. I have power over your mind, I can command you to jump from a window and you would do it. I could command you to kill one of your traitorous friends, and you would do it smiling if I so wished. And if I wished for you to give yourself to me, you would do so as if it was your greatest desire."

"Please, don't." She whispered feeling her cheeks burn hotter at the thought.

"I will not. For now. In four years time I will not have to command that...pleasure." He smirked and released her, the burning flames gone from his eyes and instead replaced with icicles. "Come. You shall pour my wine for me today in the throne room, I am sick of having it spilt on my boots by these foolish goblins. For once I should like someone who looks as if they might have the half a brain cell needed to accomplish such a simple task." Sarah watched him pace towards the door, she grabbed the crystal from her bedside cabinet, slipped it into her pocket and meekly followed him from the room.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Jareth's words rang in her mind throughout the day, each time he beckoned her forwards to refill his goblet with wine they spoke clearly in her mind. _I do have power over you_. He was certainly proving his point. At first the goblins had been resentful that this human intruder had been given the privilege of serving their king his wine, but they quickly saw that for her it was a form of humiliation and they began their ridiculing once more. Some even went so far as to beckon her towards them for wine, and although Sarah ignored everyone but Jareth they still persisted. When Jareth was not beckoning her forward she sat on the window ledge staring into the crystal. _Happy birthday_, she thought to herself glumly spinning the crystal in her hand.

"Sarah, wine!" Her head snapped up and she looked over at Jareth who was beckoning her forward with his gloved hand. She wondered if he was drunk, she'd had to refill her jug several times throughout the day. Sighing she stood up and picked up the wine jug, as she skirted around the goblins towards Jareth one reached out and grabbed her ankle. Crying out in shock Sarah stumbled forwards, the clay jug slipped from her hands and shattered on the floor. She landed on her wrist and felt shards of the jug slice into the flesh of her palm, the crystal too flew out of her hand but when she looked up Jareth was holding onto it and glaring down at her. She saw that the wine had splashed his leggings and she remembered his comment about his boots earlier that morning.

"_Feo_!" He shouted at the goblin who had tripped, a stunted creature standing at three feet with a leathery green face and hairy warts sprouting over it. The goblin dropped to the floor and began grovelling. "Apologise!"

"Begin ya pardon," the goblin grunted at Sarah. Sarah opened her mouth to reply but she caught the furious look on Jareth's face, her throat knotted and she found she couldn't speak.

"Kill him!"

"No!" Sarah found her voice but it was to no avail, the goblins didn't seem to hesitate, in fact many of them seemed positively gleeful. The goblin Feo gave out a high pitched shriek as his comrades reached out and began to grab him. The throne room was filled with high pitched giggling and a monstrous scream. A wet tearing noise filled the air and seconds later Sarah was drenched in green ooze and the monstrous scream had ceased. Sarah turned her head and began to retch, her body was suddenly ice cold and she trembled uncontrollably.

"_Wine!_" Jareth picked her from the floor, he too was covered in the green ooze but it did not seem to bother him. When one of the other goblins brought him a fresh jug of wine he filled a goblet for Sarah and pressed it to her lips. "Let that be a warning to the rest of you, Sarah is as good as your queen. You shall treat her with respect from this moment on. The next goblin to tease her, or trip her, will not suffer such a pleasant fate." As Sarah looked around at the goblins her eyes fell upon the scattered legs of Foe and she felt her legs begin to buckle. Jareth took the goblet from her hand and threw it at the goblins, catching one in the eye. Gathering Sarah up into his arms he brought her to his quarters and set her down on a plush settee in his main chamber. "Give me your hand," he said gently and began to gently pick the pieces of clay shards from her flesh. Sarah winced but managed to keep her hand still.

"Why did you do that?" She whispered hoarsely, she tried to sit up as he set her hand down but the room began to spin and she lay there instead watching as summoned a jug of water and cloths from thin air. "All he did was trip me, there was no need for – for..." She couldn't finish the sentence; her mind replayed the gruesome scene over and over.

"There was, keep still." Jareth knelt beside her and gently washed the blood from her hand. "I have told you I can be cruel. Those pathetic creatures know no other way, besides I have not ordered an execution in decades it was about time we had one." Sarah felt stomach begin to retch once more and Jareth helped her to sit up and rubbed her back until she'd gained control of herself. "I need to bandage your hand, but first we should was the blood off you." She tried not to think about what was in her hair, she could see her dress was covered in spatterings of goblin blood and other unpleasant bits. Jareth's own silvery blonde hair had bits of gore clinging to it. Picking her up effortlessly he led her in to his bathroom; the room was dark, black tiles covered the walls, floor and ceiling only small candles provided a shallow light around the room. Similar to the throne room there was a large circular hole, Sarah could see it was filled with water from the rippling reflection of the candles.

"I – I can bathe in my own room," Sarah protested weakly as Jareth set her beside the pool-sized bath and deftly began untying her dress.

"If you can stand then I will let you bathe in your own rooms." Weakly she tried to stand, but as she put weight onto her ankles she began to tremble and crashed to the floor. "Let me help you from your dress at least, I will turn around whilst you get in the water." Unable to think of a reason to argue Sarah nodded and allowed him to slip the dress from her shoulders; she blushed as she caught him staring. Despite having underclothes on she felt completely bare and she brought her arms up to hide herself. "You are beautiful Sarah, you should not be ashamed." Nevertheless he turned around as she slipped into the water. It was only just slightly too warm and she paused for a few moments to allow herself time to adjust to the rise in temperature. When she was sure she could take it she submerged herself completely and scrubbed at her hair trying to erase every speck of goblin gore out of it. When she emerged she found Jareth lounging beside the edge lazily eyeing her up. Too frightened to say anything Sarah stayed as close as she could to the edge to try and protect herself from his view. "I hope you appreciate that I am not jumping in there with you." He drawled.

"I do," despite the already warm temperature she felt herself grow hotter at the thought. She longed to scrub her skin and hair with soap but decided she could do that in her bath, when she had some form of privacy. Or did she? "Jareth...do you watch me when I...bathe?" She prayed he would say no, even if it was a lie, but the only answer she got was his arrogant smirk. _Best not to think about it_. She told herself. "May I have a towel please?" She asked, as he handed her one she waited for him to turn around but saw he would not be so gracious this time. As quickly as her body would allow her she pulled herself from the bath and wrapped the towel about her person. She rung the water from her hair over the water and twisted it into a bun so it would dry better.

"Give me your hand," she obeyed and placed it in his gloved hand, the cuts weren't too deep for which she was thankful – did they have such things as stitches here? Deftly he began wrapping it in soft linen and tied it securely.

"Thank you," she murmured shivering lightly.

"I want you to remain with me tonight. I give you my word that I will not dishonour you." Sarah nodded and allowed Jareth to help her to her feet. "It is a shame it is not my birthday, I feel you would be obliged to wash my back." He smirked as he moved back towards the bathroom leaving the door wide open. Sarah blushed and looked around for something to wear, there was a nightgown folded on the edge of the bed. She stole a glance towards the bathroom to make sure Jareth wasn't peaking, only to find it was her doing the peaking. Jareth stood with his back to her, completely bare and uncaring. Sarah felt her heart beat up and a warmth flood through her veins, his bare arms, back and legs looked strong and muscular. Her eyes took in the curves of his buttocks, firm and as pale as marble. Her breath caught in her throat and she forced herself to look away, hurriedly she threw the nightgown on and clamoured beneath the duvet.

_Please don't come to bed naked_, she begged in her mind. _Please, please do not come to bed naked!_ She was determined she would not succumb to his body, but she wasn't so sure she could resist. At seventeen she had been interested in boys, but Jareth was far from a boy and he had aroused something in her she had never felt before. It frightened her that she could feel such things towards a man she had witnessed order the execution of a goblin as casually as he ordered his breakfast. What was wrong with her? She had wished her brother's freedom away, and now she was contemplating giving herself to a sadistic murderer? She flinched as she felt a hand rest on her hip, when she turned to look over her shoulder she found Jareth leaning over her; thankfully he too was dressed in a nightshirt. It was odd, but the garment looked oddly masculine on him. She couldn't picture him in boxers, or standard men's pyjamas. He store wore the golden chain with a sickle pendant on the end and she reached out to touch it. The candlelight bouncing off the pendant was almost hypnotic and as she brushed her fingers against the smooth surface Jareth captured her hand and pressed it closer to his chest. She could feel his heartbeat beneath the nightshirt; it was strong and oddly rapid.

"If only I could claim you now," he whispered hoarsely as he pulled the duvet back to climb beneath it. Sarah turned around so that they lay face-to-face in the cavernous bed. "I am sorry if the day's events upset you. I had hoped your first birthday within the Labyrinth would be memorable, but for more pleasant reasons." He reached up to cup her cheek and held her gaze.

"It's fine," she whispered unsure of what else to say. "Jareth...why do you wear gloves all the time?" She could think of nothing else to say, and she couldn't just lay there in silence. She rested her own hand atop his; he had changed from his black leather gloves to white silken ones. They were soft against her warm skin; she wondered what they would feel like against the warmth of her back or her inner thighs. _Stop it!_ She told herself.

"I like to protect my hands." He said simply, he readjusted his weight and slipped an arm under her so he could pull her closer. "Perhaps on our wedding night I will tell you more," he teased and moved to kiss her. Sarah turned her head to scratch her nose so that his lips grazed her cheek; she had to be careful for she was sure if she kissed him she would not be able to resist.

Closing her eyes Sarah tried to will herself to sleep, but the image of the goblin been torn apart haunted her mind. She soon gave up and carefully detached herself from Jareth's arms to climb free of his bed. She found her dress folded up neatly on a small round table with the crystal carefully placed on top. She wasn't quite sure why the dress had been folded up, it was still splattered with blood and she would never wear it again even when it was clean. She picked up the crystal and took one of the candles from a sconce on the wall. Quietly she crept from Jareth's quarters and looked about. Much like her own rooms, Jareth's were placed atop one of the castle towers and she carefully wound her way down the stairs. She ran her hand along the wall to make sure she didn't stumble; at the foot of the stairwell was a door. Timidly Sarah opened and peeked in; her breath was taken away by the sight she found. It was clearly the castle library, but she had never seen so many books. There were three floors, and each floor was crammed with wall-to-wall and ceiling-to-floor bookshelves. Even the tables scattered around the room were cluttered with ancient leather bound books, scrolls and pieces of parchment. Settling down at a table Sarah carefully placed the crystal against a stack of books so it wouldn't roll away and shatter. She concentrated on Jareth; like it had done when Jareth first gave it to her the crystal filled with smoke and was soon replaced with the image of the Goblin King sleeping.

Unsure of where to start Sarah pulled the books already on the table towards her and began flicking through them. There was nothing of interest there; most seemed to be a register of births and deaths filled with unrecognisable names many of which were repeated several times over. She looked up and around the library in dismay; surely searching through every one of these books would take longer than four years?

_I should give up now,_ she thought blinking back tears. What chance did she have? She glanced at the crystal to ensure Jareth was still sleeping, and sighed in relief when she found him in the same position as before. _Four years, it's plenty of time to get home_. _But to do what?_ She tried to ignore the last question. In four years she would be twenty-one, she would have no education...how could she hope to get a job? No one knew of her existence...she was beginning to think that Jareth's erasing her from peoples memory was more for his own security than hers. If she returned home no one would know her, legally she would not exist. _You have four years to plan what to do. If you can escape the Labyrinth you can do anything_. But what if in four years she didn't want to escape the Labyrinth? She had friends here, and what would happen to them if she did escape? Would Jareth order them ripped apart? Would he murder them in a fit of rage? And who was to say he wouldn't come after her?

"What are you doing in here?" Her hand whipped out to grab the crystal to hide it from Jareth as his voice broke into her thoughts.

"I could not sleep...I kept seeing Feo...I...I..." She shook her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Ssh, ssh." Jareth crooned and leant down to embrace her gently. "I was foolish to think you would be able to sleep so easily. Here, drink this." He pressed a goblet into her hands, steam lightly rose from the goblet and when she sniffed it she smelt lavender and honey. "It is just a small potion to help you sleep, nothing more. You will wake up in the morning feeling refreshed."

"I would rather sleep on my own."

"Drink." Her arm seemed to detach itself from her body as it lifted the goblet towards her lips and tilted the warm liquid down her throat. It was pleasantly sweet although slightly too thick from the honey. Jareth took the crystal and goblet from her hands as her head began to drop, he made no comment on what he saw in the crystal, if there was anything still to see. Sarah felt the world blacken just as Jareth scooped her up into his arms once more and carried her from the library. "Oh sweet Sarah," he murmured, "what am I going to do with you?"


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

When Sarah woke up it was well past noon, a tray of bread, cold meats and cheeses had been left on a bedside table for her to break her fast. She nibbled on a piece of bread; her stomach was still queasy from the previous day's events. _Try not to think about it._ She told herself, but when she closed her eyes all she could see was the green ooze as Feo was ripped apart by his brethren.

"Sleeping beauty has finally awoken!" Jareth strode into the room with a scroll under his arm. "I was beginning to wonder when you would awaken."

"You _did_ drug me." Sarah pointed out pushing the duvet aside and climbing from the bed. "Jareth...could you maybe take me back to the beginning of the Labyrinth?" She hoped her voice sounded innocent enough, she couldn't risk awaking the smallest bit of suspicion within him. "I never got to appreciate your kingdom when I was actually going through it. I feel bad for what I said that night by the lake, that there is nothing beautiful here. But what I saw were surely the horrors of the Labyrinth, the parts you created to make people give up...or to...kill them." The thought made her shudder, had she fallen prey to one of the death traps would Jareth have truly let her die? Or would he have come to save her? It wasn't something she quite wanted to ask herself right now. Jareth studied her for a few moments and set the scroll down a mantelpiece above an empty hearth. He stroked his chin with a gloved hand and after a few moments nodded.

"You are right, but dress warmly winter is settling and it is quite chilly outside the castle walls." Sarah nodded and walked towards the door, as her hand rested on the doorknob she paused and looked over her shoulder at him.

"How do I get back to my rooms?" She had never actually seen the inside of Jareth's quarters, all she knew was that they were up in one of his towers. Summoning a thick cloak Jareth draped it around her shoulders and wrapped an arm around her waist. The hallways were deserted, the cackling of goblins could be heard echoing throughout the castle but not once did they encounter any.

"I forbid goblins on the royal floor. I would not trust them in the library; they would get over excited and destroy everything. Besides they reek and are messy, if I commanded them to clean something they would simply make it messier and think they were done. Goblins are pitiful, foolish creatures Sarah. Never feel anything but pity for them, that is if you must feel anything at all for them." He spoke with such disdain Sarah wondered, not for the first time, just _why_ he was their king. Her rooms were in fact in the tower opposite his, he simply had to tell her to walk straight along the corridors but he had chosen to follow her. _Does he not trust me_? She wondered irritated, would this be how the rest of her life played out? Would Jareth replace her shadow? As she opened the door to her rooms her jeans and shirt caught her eyes and she moved over to pick them up. "Why do you insist on keeping those rags?" Jareth asked his lip curled in disdain.

"They're comfortable," she picked them up and held them close.

"They are shackles to your former life," Jareth gently took them away and threw them onto the floor. "You cannot go back to your former world, why not just burn them and be done with it?" Sarah ignored him and stepped into her dressing room, she made an indignant noise as Jareth followed her in. "You do not know how cold it can get outside; I want to make sure you are dressed warmly enough." He looked at her as if waiting for an argument but Sarah meekly nodded. He was right, she wouldn't know how to dress, and she wanted to explore as much as she could without him getting suspicious. She held out her hands as Jareth handed her a thick woollen pair of leggings, a velvet emerald green gown, and a soft green cloak lined with silk. The outer fabric was some kind of fur, but it was a texture and pattern she wasn't familiar with. Nor had she seen any emerald animals cantering around. It had the sheen of a tiger's pelt, the softness of an owl's breast but the appearance of the fine hair on a pig. It was quite extraordinary.

"You said it was chilly," she said eyeing the clothes up wearily. This to her looked like full on winter clothing.

"The seasons here are harsh; you can freeze to death within seconds of stepping outside if you are not properly dressed." Jareth cupped her chin in his hand and gazed down at her, "I do not know if I have the strength to wait four years..."

"Jareth, don't." She whispered stepping back and out of his reach. For a few moments he simply stared at her and the image of him standing naked with his back to her flooded her mind. "I should dress." She pushed him gently backwards and closed the door in his face. The clothes were warm and stuffy inside and she immediately felt uncomfortable. When she emerged from the dressing room she found Jareth cloaked in thick dark wool and velvet with a similar cloak to hers only his was midnight black. "How long will it take to get there?" Jareth merely winked and held out his hand for Sarah to take.

"Close your eyes." Sarah obeyed and gasped as she felt herself begin to drop, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut too frightened to open them.

"Your majesty, it is a pleasure to see you." She opened her eyes at Hoggle's voice to see him kneeling on the floor with his forehead pressed against the dirt.

"Get up Hogwart I am not here to see you."

"Hoggle." Sarah corrected him instantly without thinking and flinched at the scalding look she received. Hoggle carefully climbed to his feet and smiled at Sarah.

"I was disappointed not to see you at the castle yesterday Hogwart," he emphasised the name deliberately but Sarah held her tongue. "Surely your future queen deserves more respect from her friends?"

"He didn't know...I didn't want anyone to know." Sarah whispered seeing the confusion upon Hoggle's face. She had only told Jareth because he had found her crying into her pillow one morning.

"Go back to your work you disgusting thing." Jareth waved his hand at Hoggle in dismissal and wrapped an arm around Sarah's waist possessively. Together they walked away from Hoggle following the outer wall of the Labyrinth. "This does being back memories," he led her up a small hill and lounged against a dead tree. Sarah looked around and guessed this to be the first steps she had taken on Labyrinth soil. She looked around, behind them lay the Labyrinth but the rest of the land was just a vast wasteland.

"I don't understand...is your kingdom just the Labyrinth?"

"My kingdom stretches far beyond your eyesight," his tone was scornful and Sarah looked at him nervously. "When I first took over the Labyrinth it was in ruins, I built it up from nothing. Each time I acquire a new goblin it grows and the Labyrinth itself becomes bigger." Sarah shuddered at the thought.

"How do people come to the Labyrinth?" She sat down beside him leaning her back against the withered tree. She pulled the cloak closed tighter, whilst the clothes had been uncomfortably warm in the castle, here they barely kept out the cold.

"I bring them here. Only the Goblin King, or Queen, has the power to open the doorway between worlds. At the moment no one but myself can bring people to and from the Labyrinth. In four years time, once we have consummated our marriage you will share that power." Sarah tried to keep from looking crestfallen, so she would have to go through with this marriage after all? There had to be another way, but looking around she could see he wasn't lying. He had brought them straight from the centre of Labyrinth to the very outer walls. The realisation that she may have to actually marry the Goblin King, and share his bed, was like a punch to the stomach. Physically Jareth wasn't bad to look upon, but inside he was a monster.

"May I see Hoggle? I will come back in time for dinner." She stood up and brushed dirt from her cloak but she did not head off until he specifically said so.

"I thought you wanted me to show you the Labyrinth?"

"I did, but seeing Hoggle...I haven't seen him in ages and we had agreed I could see them daily. Please Jareth?" He nodded and stood up.

"Very well, but I will come and collect you at sunset. Here," he took off his cloak and wrapped it over her own one, "I will have to ensure you have thicker cloaks for when winter truly sets in." He took her hand which like his was gloved, he brushed his lips along the leather and she felt the spot on the back of her hand warm up. "I will see you in a few hours." He stepped back and began to fade into the background. Sighing Sarah ran her hands through her hair and made her way back down the hill. She found Hoggle sitting beside the small pool eating a peach. Sarah plopped herself beside him and stared at their reflections in the pool. Hoggle was dressed in several woolly hats and jumpers that looked as if he'd retrieved them from a jumble sale.

"Wha' was tha' abou' earlier?" He asked offering her a peach, Sarah smiled wryly at him but accepted the fruit.

"It was my birthday yesterday," she sighed, "I didn't want anyone to know, it's not exactly like it feels like a celebration now." She shrugged and bit into the peach holding her left hand beneath her chin to catch the juices which flowed down. "He killed a goblin Hoggle." She whispered feeling her throat tighten, "he just tripped me...and Jareth ordered his execution like that." She clicked her fingers in emphasis, "they tore him apart and _laughed_ about it." She looked at Hoggle; it struck her that he was a goblin – had he been like that? And why was he always outside of the castle, outside of the Labyrinth.

"I ain' never mixed with the castle goblins like. My job has been to get dissuade people from en'ering the Labyrinth."

"Or to trick them back to the beginning?"

"I ain' proud of wha' I do...but wha' choice do I have? Besides, you've seen what it can be like. I saved people I has!" He puffed up his chest and Sarah laughed, she enveloped him in a hug and squeezed tightly.

"I wasn't judging you Hoggle. If it wasn't for you I never would have gotten through, and now it makes it more special that you helped me as you were meant to do the complete opposite. Thank you." She kissed him on his leathery cheek and hugged him once more. "How are Ludo and Sir Diddymus?" She asked sensing his embarrassment and pulling back, she remembered what had happened last time she kissed him but luckily Jareth wasn't feeling so jealous anymore.

"Good. I think Ludo is staying near the Bog with Sir Diddymus, he seems to be almost immune to the smell now." Sarah wrinkled her nose just at the thought of the Bog of Eternal Stench. How could anyone grow used to such a foul stench? "We don' socialise much here, we have work to be doin'." Sarah felt a pang of guilt, she had thought they would all be together; she never stopped to give them a thought. "I suppose we shall be calling you majesty soon enough." He was only teasing but Sarah shook her head.

"Please don't Hoggle. I don't want to be Queen...I want to go home."

"_You are home."_ Jareth's voice boomed around them and Sarah flinched.

"Sarah...don' figh' i'. Jus' accep this is life now. The more you figh' the harder things will be..." Sarah studied his face, he was looking into the pool at his reflection with a wistful expression. Realisation dawned on her and she gasped clapping her hands to her mouth in horror. She looked at his woolly hats and jumpers more closely. They had once been brightly coloured; blues, reds and yellows, but had since faded with age. The top one bore a large cartoon bird. Hoggle was no more than a few feet tall. No taller than...a child.

"You – you were _human_?" She whispered, "oh Hoggle..."

"Now don' you go feeling sorry for me. I deserved this, Jareth told me so. My babysitter tried hard to get me behave...but I liked colouring...the walls ain' no colourin book!" Sarah blinked back tears horrified; did he truly believe he deserved this? "I don' belong in the castle...no' ye'. I still gots a bits of humani'y lef' in me."

"Please don't lose it Hoggle," Sarah whispered taking his hand and squeezing it. "Stay as you. Please." Hoggle nodded and began to tell Sarah his tragic tale. He had been no more than six years old when his parents had gone away for a weekend to help with the war effort. It had been during the war and the bombs were falling all around, he had tried to do some colouring but had lost his colouring book during the day. The bombs had frightened him so he drew on the wall, his babysitter had panicked when she'd caught him drawing on the walls and had frightened him. Unable to get Hoggle to stop she had wished him away.

"She never came to search for me." He shrugged careless, "besides surely I'm safer here? There ain' no bombs...well not like back there." Sarah nodded and smiled weakly at him. "With you Queen Sarah...things will be be'er. Sir Diddymus and Ludo agree, you'll soften his hear'..." Sarah smiled weakly; she wasn't able to bring herself to tell him the truth. She didn't think Jareth would ever soften. She doubted he was capable of love. Lust yes...but love?

"I'll try my best," she told him kissing his cheek once more. _If I'm still here..._


	10. Chapter Ten

**Hey guys, this may possibly be my last update until next weekend! I've got some deadlines on Thursday I need to meet as well as a bundle of work to catch up on! :( Thank you so much for your feedback, the good news is this will definitely be completed as I've written the final chapter so I have something to work towards.  
><strong>

**Chapter Ten**

_I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be here. Sarah lay on her back on Jareth's cavernous bed, she was dressed in her nightgown, the duvet which had been pulled up to her chin was thrown back and a cool breeze tickled the lace at her neckline. Jareth emerged at her side dressed in only a pair of leggings, he looked down at her hungrily. His eyes never left Sarah's as he climbed onto the bed and towered above her, planting his hands either side of her arms to keep himself upright. Sarah could feel her heart thumping painfully in her chest, her breathing sped up and was soon erratic. She tried to break her gaze free from Jareth's but he held her captive with his eyes. His right hand lifted itself from the mattress and grazed down her cheek, it was an odd thing to notice but she couldn't help realising he still wore the leather gloves. His hand trailed down to her right breast where he cupped it gently, grazing his thumb lightly over her nipple. Sarah gasped and felt her back arch lightly towards his touch. _

"_Should I stop?" He asked her rubbing his thumb back and forth, a moan escaped Sarah's lips and she felt her cheeks flame. She couldn't speak; she wished he would break their gaze so she could look away. He dominated her completely; it was embarrassing...yet erotic. She wasn't sure what to think. This is wrong. She kept telling herself, but no matter what her mind said her body responded differently. He lowered his head down to hers and claimed her mouth hungrily, at long last Sarah was able to move but her body once more ignored her head. Her left hand clasped the back of his neck kneading at the tense muscles. His right hand continued its assault on her breast and she felt her thighs flood with warmth. _

_This is torture! She thought kissing him back just as hungrily. He broke the kiss and she gave a small moan of frustration, for a few seconds he just gazed down at her nightgown. His leather clad hands gripped either side of her nightgown before tearing it open and leaving her completely exposed to him. Free from his gaze Sarah turned her head away; the sight of him gazing upon her vulnerability was too much to bear. _

"_Look at me," he commanded tilting her head back to face him gently. "Never look away from me." He lowered himself once more, taking her hand in his; he guided her to his loins. She was surprised at its solid length and she bit the inside of her cheek as he guided her hand up and down gently along his shaft. "Sarah," he moaned her name and buried his face into her neck. His leggings were quickly discarded and then he was above her, as bare as she was. Only he was unashamed with his state of undress. "You shouldn't be ashamed," he whispered lowering his gloved hands to the inside of her thigh and stroking her gently. "You are beautiful," he brushed his lips along her nose, cheeks, forehead, eyelids and finally down to her lips. "It will hurt only for a moment."_

Sarah's eyes snapped open, her body was flushed and she felt as if she'd been sat next to a roaring fire. Her loins were heavy and she realised that she had been dreaming. She looked to her left and saw Jareth facing her, his eyes closed and his breathing slow. It was her eighteenth birthday and Jareth had deemed that she would spend every night of her birthday in his bed so she wouldn't be so nervous on their wedding night. She realised her breathing was still rapid and she carefully climbed from the bed with shaking limbs. _What_ had that been about? She closed the door to his bathroom and tore her nightgown off, back home she had frequently heard people referring to cold showers. Jareth had no shower, but she prayed an ice cold bath would be just as effective in this situation. She knelt beside the water to find it full already, and with freezing cold water. Trying to be as quiet as possible Sarah quickly jumped in so that she wouldn't chicken out from the cold temperature. She let out a gasp as the water washed over her. It did help though, her body no longer burned and the heavy feeling in her loins had ceased. Her body slowly adjusted to the temperature and she swam over to one of the seats so she could relax and think.

Her eighteenth had been thankfully uneventful; she had been tense for most of the day thinking that Jareth would lose his temper. The past year she had spent most of her time being cautious around the Goblin King, she would have avoided him but he'd never permitted her a moment alone. She would visit her friends occasionally, although as they all had jobs to do she couldn't visit them as frequently as she liked. It was those rare occasions when she was free from Jareth's side, those and the nights. But she never doubted for a second that when she wasn't with him he wasn't watching her.

She was no closer to finding her way out of the Labyrinth either. She had buried herself in books from the library trying to learn as much about the Labyrinth as she could. To avoid Jareth's suspicion she had told him she wanted to be prepared to become his Queen. But she knew he wouldn't truly believe that.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself folding her knees to her chest and resting her chin upon them.

"You could come back to bed." She looked up startled to see Jareth standing at the opposite edge of the bath staring down at her. She was thankful for the darkness but kept her knees firmly drawn to her chest. "Sarah it is three in the morning, what are you doing?" He sounded as if he was scolding a small child and she shrugged warily.

"I couldn't sleep...the room was stuffy..." Jareth knelt beside the bath and dipped his foot into the water, when he looked back up at her his eyes held a knowing smirk and she looked away. Had he planted the dream in her head? She didn't believe she could dream something so vivid, so erotic, of her own accord. The thought repulsed her. _How can I be attracted to this man and yet repulsed by him? What is wrong with me?_ "Sarah come back to bed, you cannot sit in a bath of freezing cold water you will catch your death." He picked a thick black dressing robe and walked around the edge so that he stood above her.

"I thought I couldn't die?" She made no move to get up, once she stood up he would see every part of her. She desperately wanted to avoid giving him that satisfaction.

"You are still mortal and will remain so until our wedding night." He leant down and yanked her to her feet making sure to hold the robe out of her reach until he was satisfied with what he saw. Sarah snatched the robe as soon as he lowered it within reach and hurriedly shrugged it on fastening the belt. She carefully climbed up beside him and rubbed her arms through the fabric. Now that the dream was pushed back to the deepest depths of her mind she could feel the cold once more. "Come back to bed," Jareth said tenderly cupping her cheek and tilting her face to his. Sarah nodded and followed him out, stooping to retrieve her nightgown from the floor as she did. She was too frightened to go back to sleep though, what if Jareth was controlling her dreams? Or worse...what if he wasn't? As Jareth slipped back under the duvet Sarah took the precious few seconds where his back was turned to shed the robe and slip her nightdress back over her head. Jareth wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her damp head.

"What happens to change me on our wedding night?" She asked nervously playing with the light hairs on his forearms.

"When we consummate our marriage we join as one; one body, one mind, and one soul. That one moment creates a connection between us and binds you to Labyrinth completely."

"So...in theory anyone you sleep with can become immortal?" She could feel Jareth smirking into her hair and he shook his head.

"No sweet Sarah, there must be a connection – and it can only be with one. Whilst I may bring as many women to my bed as I desire, only you shall enjoy the true power." Sarah rolled her eyes and snuggled deeper into the blanket. "What?" His tone went dangerously low and she wondered if he could read her mind to see what she had been thinking.

"It's just...I have not seen any women in the Labyrinth. You talk as if you're some sort of Adonis..." She tried to make light of it but she could tell she was digging herself into dangerous territory. Jareth rolled her onto her back and straddled her pinning her hands above her head. Looking at him towering above her like this reminded her of her dream and her cheeks burnt with humiliation.

"Do you think you are the only person to have stepped foot into my Labyrinth Sarah? Look around you, this world is influenced by its victims. Go down into the throne room and count the goblins sleeping on the floor. Count the goblins in the kitchen. And that pitiful friend of yours, Hogwart –"

"_Hoggle_!"

"_I_ _do not care what his name is_," Jareth hissed with blazing eyes. "He is a goblin, he is beneath me. Beneath _you_ for that matter. But you miss my point, for every goblin there has been at least one woman who has come into my domain." Sarah tried to wriggle out from under him but his knees tightened around her hips and he pushed her hands deeper into the pillows. "I have been around for _centuries_ Sarah; I am well over a millennium. Do not think for a second I have never enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh, I can assure you I have done so." Keeping her hands pinned with one of his he used his free hand to keep her head still, lowering his down he kissed her roughly on the lips. His pale eyes bore into hers; they mocked her as his tongue probed into her mouth. She tried to resist, to buck him off, but his was too strong for her and she surrendered to the kiss. As she surrendered he began to soften the kiss, to caress her lips with his own. "I have wanted to do that for so long," he whispered huskily pulling her into an upright position so that he cradled her lower back. She didn't resist as he kissed her once more, her fingers wound themselves into his thick mane of blonde hair, pulling him closer. Her eyes flickered closed and the image from her dream of clasping his neck filled her vision. Suddenly she bolted backwards and pushed him away.

"We shouldn't..." She said nervously half-frightened he would pull her back, half-yearning that he would do just that and claim her mouth once more. Instead he nodded and simply lay back down, in the moonlight she could see his chest rising and falling rapidly. She moved over to the side she slept on and remained sitting upright. "You say the Labyrinth is influenced by its victims...is that why Sir Diddymus looks like one of my teddies...and Ambrosius my dog?"

"Yes...and no. Sir Diddymus is over two hundred years old; it was your teddy that was created to look like him. Our world's have a strong connection, when magic was a power to be reckoned with on Earth witches created goblins. But as they began to be persecuted fewer goblins were made and this world was made to protect them. Goblins do not die unless killed, nor do they breed. Before goblins were sent here they were a common threat to children 'if you do not stop playing and do your chores I will give you to the goblin' were common threats. But when there were no more goblins what could mothers do to keep their children in line?" Sarah looked down at him biting her lip, her own father had used such threats with her but rather than being terrified she had been fascinated. Even as a young toddler. "The witch who created this world saw potential in me, I was close to being arrested for black magic so she bestowed upon me the gift of immortality, she brought me here and began the rumour that the Goblin King would take away naughty children. Each time a child was brought to me I created something familiar to them which would then remain forever in the Labyrinth, if the person who wished them away came into the Labyrinth then I created something familiar to them also, to lull them into a false sense of security."

"That's _horrible_!" Sarah protested, rather than getting angry Jareth merely laughed scornfully.

"Do you think I would _help_ people through?" He pulled her down into his arms and stroked her hair as he continued talking. "The day of your birth my power seeped out of the Labyrinth, at first I wasn't aware of what was happening but I was drawn to you. As I watched you grow up I noticed the stuffed animals, the books and jigsaws which bore a strong resemblance to my kingdom. I knew you were the one. For sixteen years I had to wait for you to say those words...to wish me to you..."

"And if I had never wished for you to come and take Toby away?"

"Then you and Toby would have led normal lives and I would have carried on for eternity in solitude with only the goblins for company, with only an occasional woman to warm my bed for me." Sarah almost felt sad for him. Almost.

"You planned that night, the night I accidentally called you." Jareth smiled but remained silent; Sarah longed to hit him but knew it would do her no good. She could shout at him all she liked but it wouldn't change the fact it had been her who'd said the words.

"Do not be upset, this was your fate Sarah you would have summoned me at some point. I just saw an opportunity and took it." Sarah could think of nothing to say, she suddenly felt false. Had any decision she made been her own? Or had she been some kind of pawn? And why had she been marked to be the Goblin King's Queen?

"What if I don't want to marry you?"

"Do you remember what I said to you when you offered to take your brother's place? I told you, you would have to _obey_ me. You do not have a choice in the matter of marriage. And if you were truly honest with yourself, you would admit you want to marry me. You yearn for my touch as much as I yearn for yours." His voice was sickeningly cocky as he spoke.

"It wasn't _fair_ though, I thought you would turn me into a goblin! I did not think I would be facing this..."

"I do wish you would stop whinging about something being _fair_. You are eighteen Sarah; you are no longer a _child_. _Grow up_." He scolded her, "in three years we will marry and I will bestow upon you powers similar to mine own."

"_I wish..."_ Sarah looked around as a woman's voice whispered through the air, Jareth too sat upright suddenly alert.

"What's ha –" she whispered but Jareth held up a had to silence her. The air grew thick and a wind began to whip through the room. Sarah pulled the duvet against herself and looked around nervously.

"_I wish the goblins would come and take you away!"_


	11. Chapter Eleven

******This is definitely it until the weekend! I hope :/ or I will fail my essay...  
><strong>

**Thank you so much for reviewing everyone! Fantasymyownworldofhearts I'm sure I'm going to have to go into hiding when I finish this! If you spot any plotholes please let me know so I can try to fix them, I may miss something unintentionally! I'll always compile a massive list to ping you of things I might not add in there!  
><strong>

**Thank you guys! x  
><strong>

**Chapter Eleven**

"Jareth please don't go." Sarah grabbed his arm as he climbed from the bed with a sigh. "It's early – she doesn't mean it –"

"_Be quiet Sarah_!" He roared turning back to face her. "This is what the Labyrinth is about. What's said is said." The curtains around his bed whipped closed trapping Sarah inside them. She tried to prise them apart, to try and stop him but it was as if they were welded together.

"Jareth!" She fought against the curtains, but when she finally yanked them open she found she was in her own bedroom. She let out a frustrated cry and snatched her crystal up roughly. "Show him!" She shouted at it as she fought to focus on picturing Jareth. Her mind was in a frenzy, was this the life she would lead? At the drop of a hat he would disappear to kidnap a child? After what felt like an eternity Jareth's image filled the crystal.

_A woman lay sobbing on the floor, an empty cot in the middle of a pale pink room covered in frills, lace and teddies. "Bring her back! BRING HER BACK!" The woman shouted, she appeared to be in her late twenties and was dressed in an expensive charcoal skirt suit. _

"_What's said is said," Sarah recognised the cold mocking tone he had had used with her. "The child is mine by rights."_

"_She is MINE!" The woman screamed._

"_If you want her," Jareth swept his arm aside and the woman followed the gesture. "Then feel free to come and find her." As Jareth walked into the Labyrinth the woman followed him as if in a daze. "Have you heard the fairytale of the Goblin King and his Labyrinth?"_

"_When I was little," the woman stared at the walls of the Labyrinth and the small castle that was no bigger than her thumbnail from a distance. _

"_Then let me tell you; what you heard was false. I am neither kind nor forgiving. You can simper and swoon but I will not bend. To get your daughter back you must get to my castle within thirteen hours."_

"_That's impossible!" The woman gasped staring at him in horror._

"_No, far from it. A maiden once did it – much faster than thirteen hours."_

"_She beat you?"_

"_I never said that, did I?" Jareth's smile was predatory, his voice hard and cold. "Thirteen hours Melissa, or your daughter joins my court forever."_

Sarah dropped the ball onto the bed and fell to her knees, her stomach felt heavy yet empty at the same time and she was overcome with dizziness. Was he really that cruel? She jumped to her feet and ran into her dressing room, she could help the woman. If she could just get out into the Labyrinth...

"You will not be helping her Sarah," Jareth's fingers were at her back gently lacing up the strings of her dress. He pulled them slightly tighter than necessary and she felt her breath constrict in her chest. "You will not leave this room, for thirteen hours if necessary." As he finished lacing up her dress one of his hands snaked around her waist and he pulled her close resting his chin on her head. "This is the way of the Labyrinth," he whispered gently, "this is the life you agreed to when you gave yourself to me."

"No. It's not," Sarah whispered moving to push him away but his hands tightened in response and held her closer. "I was agreeing to become a goblin, to lead a life of servitude alongside them..."

"You will lead a life of servitude I promise you that." Jareth mocked trailing kisses down to the base of her neck. A baby's wailing pierced the air and Sarah flinched, "it is about time we had a new goblin, especially as we have yet to replace Feo...perhaps this could be the next Feo." Sarah shuddered and Jareth released her, taking her hand in his he led her out into the main area of her rooms. He picked the crystal from her bed and held it up to her face, the woman had at least made better progress than Sarah had when she'd first entered the Labyrinth – she had not been fooled by the walls which hid the turnings. "She will not get much further," Jareth laughed as she tripped on her heels and tore them off in frustration. The baby continued to wail and Sarah covered her ears in frustration. "She will stop within time," Jareth pulled her hands away from her ears, "you should grow accustomed to the sounds of the Labyrinth, after all this will become familiar over eternity." He stepped back and tossed the crystal at her, "watch her all you like, but you will not leave this tower until she is gone. One way or another." Stepping back he faded into the darkness, leaving Sarah alone with the crystal. She gazed down at it and watched as the woman sat on one of the cobbled steps and began to sob. She walked over to the window and sat on the ledge, she felt a pang for the woman as snow began to drift lazily from the sky.

"Don't do this Jareth," she whispered, "please..." Her only reply was the sudden silence as a child ceased wailing and a woman's heart rendering scream. She closed her eyes and drew her knees to her chest, she held the crystal limply in her hand unable to bear watching the woman. Each hour was counted down by a loud chiming throughout the castle, Sarah couldn't remember hearing a time when she had been in the Labyrinth but when she looked into the crystal she could see the woman heard it as if she stood beside the clock that chimed. The snow was growing deeper, it settled on the woman's blazer and in her hair. _She must be freezing_, Sarah thought horrified that the woman was just sitting in the snow staring into space. Had she really given up? The clock chimed the fifth hour and the woman stood up.

"_Goblin King!" She called rising to her feet carefully, she leant against the wall for support. "Please..." Her shoulders heaved with sobs and she rested her head against the wall fighting to stand. Jareth appeared in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest._

"_My...you have gotten far haven't you?" His voice dripped with mocking sarcasm and the woman flinched. "Do you not want your daughter back? Is that it?"_

"_Yes! Please, there must be some other way."_

In that instant Sarah knew what Jareth was planning, that he knew she would be watching. She felt her heart twist in jealousy as Jareth stepped up to the woman and put his arms around her comfortingly.

"_There is one other way," he whispered in her ear turning her so that her back was pressed against the wall and she was sandwiched between it and him. Sarah watched as the woman seemed to transform from the defeated shell into a confident business woman. She arched an eyebrow and tossed her hair over her shoulder, her gaze matching Jareth's in coolness._

"_And what way would that be?" She asked arching an eyebrow and running a hand along Jareth's flowing collar._

"_Please me." The woman needed no other encouragement; she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew his mouth closer to hers._

Sarah tore her eyes away and threw the crystal at the bed, _why_ would he do that? He knew she would be watching! She jumped up pacing back and forth unable to clear the image of the woman embracing Jareth. "Why do you care?" She asked herself, "you do not love him." She knew deep down the emotions she felt for Jareth were not love, she wondered if she would ever grow to love him. Forever was a long time, Jareth may argue it wasn't, but what was longer then forever? A scroll lay on a small vanity table and she picked it up, it was a history on the Labyrinth that Jareth had given her and she tried to read it but it was futile. She looked at the crystal on her bed, she could just make out the image of two figures writing between black silk sheets, blushing she turned away.

Would Jareth had surrendered Toby that easily to her? If she had offered herself to him in such a brazen way as that woman had? The clock continued its chiming. Six hours. Seven hours. Eight hours. Nine hours.

"This is ridiculous!" She hissed picking up the crystal and observing it once more, the two were still at it. The woman was clearly enjoying herself and Sarah blushed at the position she found the woman in. She straddled Jareth grinding back and forth with her back arched. "You've made your point Jareth." She hissed, but clearly he hadn't. She tried the door but found it locked, the baby began to wail once more and Sarah collapsed the door in exhaustion and frustration. She had not slept since her dream, exhaustion washed over her but she would not give in. She would wait for Jareth to come to her before she slept; she knew he would want to mock her. And she would not give him the satisfaction of finding her asleep first. She forced herself to retrieve the crystal and return to her perch on the window ledge, Jareth was sitting up with his back to the woman who was kneading his naked shoulders. The clock chimed the thirteenth hour and she moved forwards to kiss his shoulders.

"_My daughter?" She asked in a cool voice._

"_Your daughter?" Jareth slipped a robe on and looked down at the woman coldly, "I was under the impression you had no children." The woman's face paled beneath her make-up and she wrapped herself up in the duvet as she stood. _

"_We had a deal."_

"_We did. Please me. You did not." Jareth smiled coldly, the woman opened her mouth to plead but she vanished instantly leaving the duvet to crumple to the ground._

When Sarah looked up she found Jareth standing beside her. She looked at him in horror, that he could just use a woman like that...

"I told you, I will have almost every woman who comes into the Labyrinth."

"What about the men?" Sarah asked scathingly.

"There are none." He shrugged, "The Labyrinth was created in a time where men were above such things as childminding, and fairytale threats are the weakness of women," he scoffed. "How many times do your hear father's threatening their children with me? I do not take fair maidens and hold them captive; I take naughty children when I am summoned. I am sure one day a man will attempt the Labyrinth, it will be interesting to see how far he gets." Sarah shook her head and looked at the crystal; it merely showed her Jareth's face as he looked down at her.

"That woman..."

"Could have won had she used common sense." Sarah looked up at him shocked, "the rules of the Labyrinth are get to the castle. Say the words. Tell me I have no power over you and I shall release the babe and the summoner. The rules never state how to get to the castle; if I bring them here they are free to say the words." Sarah looked at him in horror, it was such a major loophole how had no one noticed it?

"Did you see her pause for a moment to think of her child while she was with me? I make sure they do not have pause for thought." Jareth smiled mockingly and pulled Sarah to her feet, he pressed himself close to her and she could feel his excitement beneath his robe. She looked at him startled, she had just witnessed him occupy a woman for _eight hours_ how could he not be satisfied? "There is only one woman who has a hope of pleasing me," he growled stroking her cheek. His lips hovered inches above hers for a few seconds before he forced himself to move away.

"If I had offered myself like that..."

"I would not have taken you. You were a child when you came to the Labyrinth; you still are in some ways." His voice was soft for once and Sarah nodded, she was glad the thought had never come to her whilst she was in the Labyrinth.

"That poor woman..." She whispered as the baby began to wail once more, but when she looked up Jareth had disappeared. She looked down at the crystal to see him picking up the baby. She was no more than a few months old, no bigger than a doll. Unable to watch Sarah set the crystal down and threw herself onto the bed where she fell into a fitful sleep full of women writhing in ecstasy under black silk sheets while the howls of a baby wailed through the halls.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Jareth paused outside Sarah's door, her words ringing in his mind_. "If I had offered myself like that..."_ He wasn't sure if he had lied or not. Would he have refused her? If she offered herself to him now, would he refuse her? He could feel himself reacting to the thought and he sighed in disgust. No one had such control over him, yet this pathetic girl did? He opened his palm; a crystal lay there waiting for him to summon an image. He pictured Sarah and saw her tossing and turning in a restless dream, he yearned to slip in the bed beside her and to pull her close. To run his hand through that luxurious deep chocolate brown hair.

Mercifully the baby began to yell once more snapping Jareth from his personal torment. He strode down to the dungeons where the babe was kept under guard. A small white cot lay in the centre of a dark damp room; he had never much concerned himself with the health of the children who came to his Labyrinth. The goblins would normally wrap the babes in blankets to ensure they were kept warm, older ones were left to fend for themselves. They would find no help once they were goblins, and he had no time to pamper spoilt little brats. He was the Goblin King. Not a babysitter. He peered down into the cot, the baby was a crinkly pink mess, her eyeballs were screwed up tightly and had she not been swaddled in layers of blankets, she had a mop of curly blonde hair.

"_QUIET_!" Jareth roared at the wailing infant and she instantly ceased crying, although her mouth was still open and her tiny body flailing beneath the swaddling. "Potion," he commanded one of the goblins who went scuttling away. He picked up the silent wailing infant and held her up to look at her more closely. "You are almost as disgusting as these foul creatures," he said kicking a goblin aside. He loathed turning children this young into goblins, not because he felt sympathy for them but because they were _irritating_. Their brains had yet to develop; it would be decades before this little runt understood anything. The goblin he had ordered returned with the potion and he snatched it up without hesitating, a thick green potion bubbled menacingly in a bottle. He was glad Sarah was asleep, and that he had, had the sense to shut her in her chambers. She would no doubt be pleading for the little brat if she were with him now. He cradled the babe in his left arm and he eased the bottle into the baby's mouth. At first she squirmed but the familiar feeling object in her mouth began to calm her, her eyes began to close and she suckled reverently on the bottle. It would take only seconds for the potion to take hold of the baby, Jareth held her at arms length as he threw the bottle at one of the goblins. For a few seconds she looked almost content, she smiled trustingly at Jareth. But as the potion took hold her eyes bulged and she let out one more silent wail before the change took hold of her. Her face began to extend and distort itself, warts sprouted on her once button nose which was now as bulbous as a potato. Her eyes were small and watery; the hair on her head was shed leaving her with a bald gangrenous green head. The swaddling began to drop and soon he held in his hands a very stunted, very green and very ugly goblin baby.

"Clothe it, give it something to do. Keep it out of my way." He pretty much threw the new goblin at pack around him. "And keep it away from Sarah." He warned, "or all of you will drown in the Bog of Eternal Stench." He headed straight for his quarters and stripped off in the bathroom. The woman, Melissa, had reeked of some expensive perfume and he wanted to get the scent out of his nostrils. He levitated a crystal at eye level and watched Sarah; it had seemed to become his favourite pastime and one that irked him. He was above petty spying, he wanted Sarah – he should just take her!

_She wants me as much as I want her_. He had known she dreamt about him, the night of her eighteenth birthday he had watched her fall asleep. He had seen her body break out in a fine sweat, her lips parted and her cheeks flushed. It had taken every ounce of his self control to not wake her up and claim her as his queen. Had that really only been a day ago? Closing his eyes Jareth rested his head against the edge of the bath, closed his eyes and allowed himself to dream of a true night with Sarah. In less than three years he would be able to bring her to his bed every night, to enjoy her flesh and warmth against his.

"_I wish..."_ Jareth's eyes snapped open in frustration, _not again!_ He thought in fury standing up. It took him a few seconds to realise that he wasn't being summoned, normally when someone called him the air grew warm and his very cells tingled to disperse and transport him to earth. He looked at the crystal hovering where he had been sitting and saw Sarah was sitting up in bed hugging herself tightly. _"I wish I could go home_."

"You are home." Jareth bit back a cruel smile as Sarah's head whipped around to look at him standing in the doorway. He had changed instantaneously into black leggings, boots and a black shirt; he didn't think she would appreciate the sight of him naked. Or maybe she would. "I would have thought you would be through with wishing, considering when your last one got you." She at least had the decency to blush and looked away. Jareth sat beside her on the bed and pulled her close; he rested his head on top of hers and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. She smelt like lavender, and it took all his self control not to bury his face into her hair and inhale the flowery scent. "Come, you have not eaten since yesterday." He pulled her to her feet and draped her dressing robe around her shoulders.

"I'm not hungry," Sarah murmured. Jareth took hold of her chin with slightly more pressure than necessary.

"Do not lie to me Sarah," he warned in a menacing tone. "I know you are upset, lord only knows why." She opened her mouth and he quickly cut her off, he was in no mood for her childish whinges. "Yes I have turned a baby into a goblin. Welcome to the Labyrinth, Sarah. This is what I do, and in three years so will you." The thought of forcing her to feed a small child the potion that would alter their very humanity made him grow hard and he wrapped his arm around her waist squeezing her firm stomach.

"I will _never_ - "

"Oh but you will." Jareth silenced her once more and released her waist, as he kept walking she remained rooted to the spot. He turned around and looked at her in mock surprise, "why Sarah, is something the matter?" He laughed at the burning blush on her cheeks, he beckoned her forward with his hand and she strode purposefully towards him only to stop mid-stride when he held his hand up. "You look hot in that robe," he commented and instantly she shrugged it off. Her lips remained shut but her eyes burned with hatred as she looked at him. "You still look outrageously warm," he smirked stepped closer to her and watching with malicious joy as one hand slowly began to untie the lacings at her neck to her nightgown. It dropped from her shoulders down to her elbows leaving her breasts bare. A tear slipped down her cheek but still Jareth held her silent. "You see Sarah," he whispered moving so close that her breath brushed the fine hairs on his cheek. "You will do what I say, and if you do not do it willingly," he gestured to her state of undress.

"Please," she croaked catching him by surprise. He nodded and she hurriedly redressed herself unable to meet his gaze, he turned and walked towards the small intimate dining room they occasionally ate in. Meekly Sarah followed, he could tell she was crying by her ragged breathing but he chose not to comment on it. She had stronger powers than he first imagined, no one had ever broken his control like that before, not even a croak. He would have to be careful with this one.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sarah kept her eyes focused on the plate in front of her, at the opposite end of the table Jareth lounged back in a throne like chair with his legs outstretched and feet propped up on the table. To his right was an empty plate and a half drunk goblet of wine which he occasionally picked up to take a sip from. Sarah's own plate was still full to the brim with eggs, cheese, slices of cold ham, rashers of bacon and slices of thickly cut toasted bread. No matter how long she stared at the plate the contents refused to diminish, yet Sarah couldn't bring herself to eat anything. She held her dressing robe tighter against herself with her left hand, in her right hand she held a fork which she spun about between her fingers absent-mindedly. In her mind all she could see was Jareth staring down at her as he forced her to undress. How could he have such control over her?

"Sarah!" Her head snapped up as Jareth shouted her name, "_eat_."

"I'm not hungry," she whispered dropping her fork, and looking up at him. He threw down the book he was reading on the table and strode towards her angrily. "Jareth, _please_." Sarah jumped up and positioned the chair between them.

"I do not appreciate being lied to Sarah," he warned menacingly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to lie...I just...my stomach is hungry yes, but the thought of eating makes me sick." Jareth inched to the left and she flinched back, he laughed cruelly and beckoned her to sit. Obediently she sat expecting him to force her to eat, but instead he rested his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them gently. _I am going to go insane from this_, she thought feeling the pit of her stomach drop. One minute he was bordering on the verge of psychotic, the next he was rubbing her shoulders. A goblin ran past the door with a bucket of soapy water, it tripped over and sent the contents spilling. Sarah watched as the goblin howled in agony holding it's wrist whilst other goblins just shrieked in laughter.

"_Quiet_!" Jareth yelled, and although their lips still moved the goblins fell silent. He flicked his hand and the door slammed shut blocking the creatures from view.

"Are you really going to make me turn children into..._those_?" Jareth pulled a chair beside hers and propped his feet up on the table once more as he lounged back.

"_Yes_ Sarah I am." He held up a crystal and chucked it at her so she could see the image within. She was dressed in the ball gown he had dressed her in over a year ago when she'd first entered the Labyrinth. But this wasn't a reconstruction of that dream. _This is not the future_, she told herself as she stared at the image in absolute horror.

_She bounced a baby in her hands with a rapid grin on her face, behind her stood Jareth watching and spinning a bottle in his right hand. He passed her the bottle, capturing her face to give her a passionate lingering kiss. When she remembered the baby back in her arms Sarah turned and fed it the potion, forcing the bottle into its mouth and laughing as she forced it to drink._

"No!" Sarah threw the crystal at the wall and watched as it shattered into a thousand pieces, before the glass touched the floor each shard turned into a drop of water, leaving a puddle rather than a shattered mess. "I won't do it! Y –" She cut herself off from adding that he couldn't make her, after this morning's performance they both knew he could. "Jareth please, if you care for me at all you would not make me do this."

"I do not care for you Sarah," Jareth replied lazily watching her from under half closed eyes. "I do not know what gave you that impression.

"Then why keep me here? Why are you forcing me to marry you? To become the Goblin Queen?" Sarah asked in disbelief, she couldn't believe Jareth would keep her here if he had no feelings for her. To make her endure this misery.

"Because it is your destiny Sarah," he said in exasperation. "I have already told you that things in your life were created by the Labyrinth so you would have familiarity when you came here. You would never have won. Where are you going?" He asked as she stood up, Sarah turned around at the door and dropped into a deep mocking curtsey.

"For a walk, _your majesty_." She spat and slammed the door behind her praying that he would not force her back to his side.

Jareth remained in the small dining room and stared at her untouched breakfast. He picked it up and in one fluid motion hurled it at the wall where she had thrown the crystal. With surprising strength and grace he picked up the large oak dining table with one hand and flipped it over sending the rest of the contents scattering across the room. He let out a furious roar which ripped through the castle and he hoped it scared her witless. Did he have feelings for? What moronic question was that? He was Jareth, The Goblin King, he was above such things. And yet...

He pulled one of the chairs back upright and sat in it resting his head in his hands. There was something about Sarah, perhaps it was her innocence. She had been one of the few who had not used sex as a means to get through the Labyrinth, women who went for that he would automatically ensure they lost. But Sarah had been different; she had been genuine about rescuing Toby. Selfishness powered most women through the Labyrinth; they wanted to fix their mistakes to save themselves. How do you explain to a husband, or parents, that you'd wished away their child because you couldn't take it anymore? Sarah had been more concerned for Toby, he had seen it in her eyes, the way she begged. It had softened something within him, and when he found himself offering her alternative choices...he had meant them.

_It does not matter what she thinks of you now, in three years she will be your wife and your queen. She will have no choice but to obey._ He told himself, she may resist at first but he knew that within time she would concede and accept defeat. He summoned a crystal with her image and smiled at what he saw, she was running through the Labyrinth as if she was intent on finding something. He smiled and stood up, she was a hard one to break, yet he would eventually break her.

Sarah ran through the forest, branches whipped across her cheeks yet she ignored each lash and forced herself to keep running. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and Jareth as humanly possible. The snow crunched underfoot, her skirt was soaked from the knees down from where she had been running through the snow and her legs were numb from the cold but she didn't care. The pain made her feel human, and when she closed her eyes she imagined she was running from a barrage of snowballs, not a mythical kingdom and it's twisted king. She wasn't quite sure where she was running too. When she had run away from her father's home she had places to go, a tree house, a friend's house or even her own garage as a desperate resort. Here there was nowhere.

"It's useless," she cried bitterly wiping tears away. She sat down shivering in the snow and pulled her fur cloak tightly around herself. She was close to the edge of the forest, she could see stone walls not too far away, but a blizzard was beginning to set in and she dare not leave the scant protection the trees offered her. _If I freeze to death at least I'd be free_. But would she? What happened to someone's soul when they died in the Labyrinth? On Earth people were unsure, here she was sure it would be just as twisted as everything else. No doubt Jareth would put her soul in a necklace, or something to torment her.

"Ya shouldn' be ou' here in the cold miss." A voice startled her and Sarah looked around, "up here." She tilted her head up and gasped as she looked in the tree, a goblin sat perched like an owl on one of the thick branches. It had leathery wings not unlike a bat, small ears with a forest of hair sticking out. Its skin was leathery brown, it's a eyes were as large as saucers and a dirty brown. "Apologies for star'lin ya miss. Are ya los? Can' find ya way 'ome?"

"I have no home." Sarah whispered and looked down at her knees, to her surprise the goblin flapped it's leathery wings and came to rest beside her. It stood at no more than a foot and a half and looked at her curiously.

"Now tha' can' be true. Everyone 'as a 'ome like."

"Jareth took me away from my home," she whispered bitterly – although that wasn't quite true and she felt a stab of guilt. It wasn't entirely Jareth's fault. _Just mostly_. She thought angrily.

"You wouldn' be the firs' to think you can' go back," the goblin's words made her ears twitched and Sarah looked at it unable to stop herself from hoping.

"Do you know the way back?"

"O' course, I was one of the firs' here." The goblin thrust out it's chest looking immensely proud of itself. "I can help you...if you like." Sarah looked at the goblin, deep down she knew she shouldn't trust it. It could either report her to Jareth, or worse he would find out for himself. But she'd had no luck in finding a way out herself. No matter how many times she'd visited the entrance to the Labyrinth she had never been able to find a portal home. "Wha' do you have to lose?" She missed the sly smile on the goblin's face, the eager twinkle within its eyes.

"Nothing." She whispered shrugging, who cared if Jareth caught her? He would do his worst to her in three years when he forced her to marry him and share his bed as husband as wife. "Absolutely nothing." She stood up and followed the goblin from the forest.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

The snow was falling thickly, each time Sarah shrugged her shoulders to get rid of a layer of snow a fresh one had settled. She followed the goblin through the snow, she was practically wading through waist deep snow, part of her just wanted to curl up and sleep. The snow numbed her so that every step was an agonising torture. _Don't stop_, she told herself, _pick up your feet. Left foot up, move forward, left foot down. Right foot up..._

She paused mid-stride shivering uncontrollably. Maybe she had been too rash, if she was going to run away in this weather then surely she should have planned it better. More layers, more cloaks. _It's too late to go back now_. "Is there really a way out?" She asked the goblin as he paused to let her catch up, "or are you just tormenting me?"

"Grub don' tormen' fair lady," he scrunched up his face as he beat his leathery wings together and took flight so that he hovered at her eye-level. "We needs to ge' to the star' the Labyrinth, Grub knows magic to make doors open,"

"How do you know magic?" Sarah asked curiously, following him as he fluttered forwards. "Can you teach me?"

"Only thos tha' par' of the Labyrinth can do magic." Sarah took that to mean she couldn't do magic, something she was thankful for – it meant she wasn't part of the Labyrinth, she was still human. He stopped in the middle of one of the paths and gestured for Sarah to step back. Holding out his hands Grub looked at the snow, his hairy brow creased in concentration. Fire shot from his palm and into the snow melting it instantly and leaving a scorched mark on the stone slab beneath. Dropping to the floor he stomped around listening, a hollow sound caught Sarah's ears and she knelt to help him pick the stone slab up. "Will take 'ime 'o reach the beginning, you cold." He gestured to her shivering form, "we res'. Fire." He jumped down the hole and Sarah followed making sure that the stone slab fell back in place.

"Is this an oubliette?" She asked looking around the small dark room, it was very similar to the one Hoggle had brought her too except this had no doors.

"Labyrinth full of them," Grub echoed Hoggle's words and Sarah smiled sadly. A small fire took form and she planted herself beside it thankful for the sudden rush of warmth.

"Is it safe here?" Grub looked at her and she caught the annoyed look in his face. Of course it wasn't safe. Jareth could be watching her right now, he probably was. It must have been several hours since she'd run from the dining room, so why hadn't he come to take her back? _Don't think about that,_ she scolded herself;_ you will only drive yourself insane_. She curled up beside the fire and closed her eyes, since Jareth could see her no matter where they hid she saw no harm in taking a small nap to restore her energy.

Jareth watched as Sarah drifted off smiling cruelly. He would allow her to see a glimpse of her home, to give her that small hope. Before he snatched it away. He leant back and bit back a laugh.

When Sarah woke up Grub was chewing noisily on a piece of cooked meat, he offered her some and she accepted it with thanks. She tried not to think about what it was as she chewed on it, in the castle she stuck to the meat she knew would be safe – chicken mostly but the occasional bit of pork or beef. But she knew there were other questionable meats available, but she hoped she'd not tried any of them.

"We be close to the en'rance, nigh' is fallin' af'er this we make our way ou'." Sarah nodded and swallowed a mouthful of meat, she wished she had something to wash it down with but knew she couldn't be picky.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked quietly, but Grub merely shrugged. "Please...we both know Jareth is watching us, that he could appear any minute. I saw him ordered a goblin to die just because he tripped me up and laughed," she shuddered at the memory of the scream and green ooze, "but you're helping me _escape_. Openly defying him..." She stopped herself there unable to think what Jareth would do to Grub when she returned home.

"I jus' wan' help," Grub mumbled wiping his greasy hands on the front of his woolly jacket. Without waiting for Sarah to finish he flew up to the stone slab and began to push it open.

"Thank you...it –"

"Be _quiet_ Sarah!" Grub hissed at her and she looked at him in shock, the way he spoke seemed so much like Jareth it was eerie. She blushed and nodded, following him from the cramped oubliette. The rest of their journey through the Labyrinth was just as treacherous as before their break, but Sarah found she was able to cope more with a semi-full belly, warm clothes and rested. Grub kept flying ahead leaving her to drag herself through the snow, her warm dry clothes barely lasted below the waist but her upper torso thankfully remained well toasted. Every so often she would pause to look back at the castle, to wonder if she was doing the right thing. She couldn't bear to think about what would happen to Grub once she was gone, she knew she was being selfish but what could she do? Stay here and live in misery?

_Jareth doesn't love you and never will...a life without love is pointless_. She tried to tell herself. _He will make me his queen, he will make me harm innocent children._ She leant against a wall to catch her breath, a breeze whipped through her and she heard Jareth's voice howling through the air.

"_You want me to list all the reasons I love you?"_

"You don't," she whispered feeling tears sting her eyes.

"_Firstly you're beautiful_," Sarah looked up at the castle, she could picture Jareth sitting in his quarters on the tower ledge and looking down at her.

"Stop it!" She hissed.

"_Hair as soft as silk all those clichés…but for you they're more then clichés. You're smart, kind, generous, brave…what's not to love?"_

"_STOP IT!_" Sarah screamed falling to her knees and covering her ears with her hands. She felt something pulling at her hands and she began to shriek and beat the creature away. "Leave me alone!" She cried feeling tears crystalise on her face.

"Miss! Miss i's me Grub! Miss!" The goblin dropped to the snow and began to tug on her cloak with urgency. "Ssh! If he don' know ya gon ye' he will if ya don' shuddup!" The small goblin slapped her face and Sarah looked at it in shock. For a moment she had been convinced that it was Jareth standing in front of her, Jareth pulling at her hands and Jareth who had slapped her. She nodded at the goblin, her body numb from fright.

"He knows," she whispered feeling her heart twist.

"Then 'urry up we're almos' there!" She looked around and saw that they were in fact in the twists and turns that the small worm lived in. _I hope he's safe and warm_, she thought thinking that he had been a tender and kind creature. He had not mocked her, he'd been nothing but helpful.

"But...how did we get here?" _The Labyrinth plays tricks...Jareth knows you're almost home. He's trying to trick you_. With fresh determination she climbed to her feet and ran with Grub to the gates that would lead her home. _Grub could come with me!_ The thought hit her as she watched out for the hidden turns; she ran her hands along each side of the walls so as not to be tricked again. She let out a cry as something wrapped around her ankle and she fell face first into the snow, she looked at the tracks she had left behind and saw the same branches which had threatened to trip her up the first time she'd been in the Labyrinth. Back then they had been easy to avoid, they'd been visible, but now in the snow...

_So many people must have lost their lives here_, the realisation was frightening. She had known people would have died here, Jareth laughed about them. But to actually see the harsh reality like this was chilling. Climbing to her feet Sarah walked more carefully, making sure to pick her feet up fully and tread down carefully.

"Sarah, I found i'!" Grub was flapping his wings excitedly, "climb over this wall!" As she grabbed at some weeds on the wall he tugged at the hood of her cloak. Sarah gasped as something bit into her hands and inspected the weeds, they had sharp thorns on them. Ignoring the pain which ripped through her hands Sarah forced herself to keep grabbing the weeds as she climbed upwards. A little pain and blood would be nothing once she was home. When she was astride the wall she sat on the edge and looked around, the gate was just in front of her. Just behind it she could see the hills and dead trees which had been her first sight of the Labyrinth.

"Oh Grub!" She hugged the goblin tightly and jumped down from the wall carefully, ignoring her bloody hands and the threat of fallen branches she ran for the gate. She pulled at one of the great rings but it wouldn't budge. "_Please_ open, _please_!" She begged it and with one final tug the gate groaned open enough for her and Grub to slip through.

"Be ready," Grub closed his eyes and Sarah nodded. A few feet to her left she felt a warmth and she looked to her side. Her father's garden lay in the centre of a shimmering circle, sunlight flooded the grass beckoning her to lie down on it and let the golden rays soak her skin. _It's been so long_, she thought about the inviting summers she had spent reading on the front garden. Even the sun in the Labyrinth had no inviting warmth. It was bitterly hot and there was no where tempting to sit and read, or just lounge. Eagerly she walked forwards and held her hand out, but as it should have passed through the shimmering portal it just slipped over the surface. It was as if she were touching glass. She felt a warm sensation at her back, startled she turned around to see her high school, once again bathed in glorious gold. Teenagers poured out of the school and rushed to an array of school buses and the car park to go home. Smiling Sarah picked up her skirts and hurried over, but that portal too was made of glass.

"Grub –" She turned to question the goblin but her breath caught in her throat. Standing in Grub's place was Jareth who was laughing cruelly as the air around her began to heat up unbearably and hundreds of portals showing her various places from her home surrounded her. Shaking her head Sarah dropped to her knees and looked hopelessly at Jareth. "Grub?" She watched in horror as Jareth disappeared before her eyes and was replaced with Grub flapping his wings to stay off the ground.

"Miss! Miss i's me Grub! Miss!" The goblin mocked coldly, only this time he spoke in Jareth's deep voice and not the high pitched squeak of the goblin.

"_No_!" Sarah cried and felt her world turn to darkness.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Jareth perched at the head of Sarah's bed looking down at the sleeping woman. Her hair was damp and her face and neck covered in a sheen of cold sweat. He worried that he had pushed her too far. _She had never been in any immediate danger_, he tried to tell himself, _I was with her the whole time!_ He had wanted to teach her listen, to show her that the Labyrinth was now her home. But he feared he had driven her to the brink of insanity. A small moan escaped her lips and Jareth looked down to see her eyes slowly flickering open, they refused to focus on anything and he could tell she was hallucinating. Ignoring her feeble protests he picked her up and supported her back as he tried to coax a warm potion down her throat.

"It will make you better," he promised her wiping her chin with a handkerchief as some of the thick potion dribbled from her mouth.

"Grub?" She groaned her eyes searching for the small goblin.

"There is no Grub, Sarah. He does not exist. You were with me the whole time." Her eyes closed in defeat and he could see tears glistening beneath her lids.

For days she drifted in and out of consciousness, she twisted and turned violently beneath her duvet so that several times Jareth found himself having to untangle her from the twisted mass. "Jareth?" She murmured as he sat up to feed her the potion on the third day. Her eyes were more focused although they were still glazed with the fever. He could see the hate burning beneath the fever and he felt himself flinch inwardly. He had seen hate in the eyes of many creatures; those who came to the Labyrinth to win back a child, the child or even a goblin themselves. But he had never thought to see this burning hatred within Sarah.

"You should have known it was me," he said simply tipping her head back lightly to coax the potion down. "You saw me change shape when you did the Labyrinth."

"No...I saw you in a cloak and hat," she croaked. "This was a different disguise...you took on a whole different person. I didn't think you could –"

"Then you are a fool." He said simply setting the potion down, "it is not my fault if you are not going to think properly. You know I watch you wherever you are in the Labyrinth – how did you possibly think even for a second you would be allowed to leave?"

"I just wanted to go home." Her words flooded him with anger and it took all his control not to wrap his elegant hands around her slender throat and squeeze until she was staring blankly at the ceiling. Was she really this foolish?

"You _are_ home," he hissed. "How long will it be before you accept this Sarah? You have no chance of returning to your former world." He shook his head, he wanted to tell her the truth but he knew if he revealed it right now it would shatter her completely. He would still have a queen, but she would be a shell. Empty of emotion and personality. He didn't want that. But nor did he want this woman who stared at him with such a burning hatred he felt as if he were in a furnace. "You have less than three years to accept this Sarah, if I were you I would stop clinging to these foolish hopes for I promise you they will come to naught."

"Your promises mean _nothing_ to me." She spat pushing him away.

"You should. I always keep my promises." He smiled, a cruel smile which he could see set her on edge. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, dropping the cold persona and being sincere. _Perhaps this will thaw her out_, he thought bitterly. The Labyrinth already had one ice-cold monarch, it certainly did not need another. "Sarah I am sorry for what I put you through, you angered me and I wanted to make you suffer." He took cradled her face in her hands and held her gaze, "I promise you I will not deceive you like that again."

"I will not be foolish enough to fall for the same trick twice." She said stonily, but as he continued to hold her gaze her eyes softened ever so slightly. "The wind...it reminded me..." Jareth knew what she was about to ask, but he could not bear to hear the question from her lips again. He brought his mouth down to hers and kissed her tenderly, allowing her to form an answer of her own. When he pulled back she was looking drowsy once more and he helped her to lie back down. "When we are married...will I be able to do magic?" She yawned.

"Yes. And I will teach you, I will even teach you how to summon portals." _Perhaps then you will accept that you cannot leave_. He knew this would be time to tell her, that when the crown touched her head she would be bound to the Labyrinth. And that like him she would only be able to cross worlds when summoned.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Hi Guys! I'm so sorry for the delay in uploading this, I've been sick the past few days and so haven't been able to do any writing unfortunately! Thank you for reading and reviewing I really appreciate it :) xx

**Chapter Sixteen**

It took Sarah just over a week to make a full recovery; she had to suffer Jareth coming to her quarters everyday to feed her his sickly potion. Begrudgingly she had to admit that it did make her feel better, but she couldn't bear to look at him. She had been so close to home, the picture of the sun-bathed grass haunted her memory. _I'd be graduating,_ she thought as Jareth left her alone. _I'd be going to college, having a career...a _life_!_ The thought brought tears to her eyes and she hurriedly wiped them away. Carefully she climbed out from under the blankets, her legs buckled as she stood on them for the first time since her tragic escape attempt. She wandered over to the window and leant against the edge to stare out across the Labyrinth, in the distance she could just make out what she believed to be the entrance.

"I can't trust anyone," she whispered feeling sorry for herself. She had trusted Hoggle in the beginning and he had betrayed her, although he had redeemed himself. Only Sir Diddymus and Ludo had stayed faithful to her...or had they? _You're seeing betrayal where there is none_. She warned herself, if she gave in to paranoia she would truly go insane. Carefully she made her way into the bathroom where she slowly lowered herself into the welcoming warmth of the bath; she forced herself to swim a few lengths building up the strength in her legs as she kicked them beneath the water. She would not be so foolish next time; she would do it alone from now on.

_There will not be a next time_. A gentle voice in her mind scolded, _that was the closest you will ever get to escaping, your only hope is to marry him and learn the magic that will open the gateway between worlds_. She loathed admitting it, but she knew this voice spoke the truth. Jareth could watch her wherever she went, it didn't matter where she hid he would summon her image in one of the crystals. She pushed the thought that he was most likely watching her now to the back of her mind. She'd been a fool to put herself through that ordeal and ignore the fact that Jareth would be watching her, that even if Grub had been a real goblin and trying to help her Jareth would have intervened at the very last moment. She sat down on one of the steps in the bath and hugged her knees to her chest, the water rose just beneath her shoulders and she rested her chin on the surface. Thinking about Jareth sent so many questions zipping around her head, the main one being did he really love her? All those years ago when she'd first taken Toby's place in the Labyrinth he had told her he'd loved her. But now he claimed he didn't, he acted like marriage to her was fate and something of convenience. But for what? She had heard him tell Toby he'd have made a wonderful heir, yet he never spoke about things like that to her. Why would he need an heir? And did he love her or not? This past week when he'd been looking after her he had been patient and tender, ignoring her stubbornness and refusal to fall into conversation with him. _What does it matter if he loves you or not?_ She asked herself, but it did matter. No matter how hard she tried to herself that it didn't...it did. Standing up she quickly dried off and wrapped the towel about her person. Although her legs screamed at her to go back to bed she knew she had to get up, she couldn't wallow anymore.

She snuck down into the kitchens and grabbed a hunk of bread that one of the goblins had left on the counter. She still tried to avoid coming in to contact with goblins, they resented her for not becoming one of them and although Jareth had ordered the death of anyone who laughed at her he'd not carried it out. For which she was thankful – there would be no goblins left by now!

"You know you do not have to sneak around like a thief," she turned around and jumped as her eyes met with Jareth's shoulders. "I am glad to see you are up, I thought you would still be in bed for a few days more." A chair appeared to her right and Jareth motioned for her to sit. "You need more than just bread Sarah, you need a proper meal. Bring me soup," Jareth shouted at a goblin who ran through a door carrying a pail of dirty water. He perched on the counter and looked down at Sarah who still held the bread loosely in her hands.

"Jareth...can you die?"

"Are you plotting to kill me?"

"Shouldn't you know that if I am?" Sarah asked coolly arching an eyebrow and facing him boldly, Jareth laughed and shook his head.

"Touché Sarah. Yes I can die, _but_ not from old age. And it would be very hard to kill me indeed, do not think for a second if you were to stab me I would simply die." Sarah pictured him stabbing, but rather then falling to the floor in agony he simply pulled the dagger from his chest and stared at her carelessly, the dagger wasn't even stained. The thought made her shudder.

"Then if you can't die, why do you want an heir?"

"To be precautious, what if something were to happen to me? Who would rule the Labyrinth? Look after the goblins? Can you imagine what would happen to them if I were not here?" Sarah couldn't, nor did she want too. "When we have a son it will take time for him to mature, and we can set him up with a small fief somewhere to give him practice and keep him content." _What would our children be like? Cruel and callous like Jareth?_ The thought was not an appealing one, to be mocked by her husband was one thing but to be mocked and scoffed at by her own children? "It will be a while before we start having a family, decades – perhaps even centuries. I want you to myself for a while more," Jareth captured her face in his hands so she was forced to look at him.

"Majesty!" A voice squeaked and she followed Jareth's gaze to a small fat goblin who held up a bowl of soup. She took it and thanked the goblin but it had already run off back to its bucket of dirty water. She tore a piece of bread off and dipped it in the soup, it was simple tomato soup but it had never tasted better. For the past week she had nothing but Jareth's potion and water to keep her hydrated.

"Have you forgiven me yet?" Jareth asked resting a hand on her shoulder as she ate.

"No," Sarah decided to be truthful. "I never will." She looked up at his face to see his reaction but he didn't reveal one. He merely shrugged as if he had expected that answer, which she knew he most likely had. What else could she say?

"Your friends came to visit you several times, they were worried for you." His lip curled up in disdain and he summoned a chair to sit beside her, propping his elbow on the table he rested his chin in his hand and studied her. "You may as well stop fighting Sarah," he said gently. "In three years we will be wed, surely you have learnt now you cannot escape?" She remained silent, "I will watch you every second of the day to ensure you do not. You will have no private moments," she had been about to take a second mouthful of soup but the spoon hung in midair as she looked at him in horrified doubt. "Give me your word there will be no more escape attempts, and I will give you privacy." He shrugged.

"How can I trust you? For all I know I will give you my word and you will just continue to spy on me." The thought of him watching her in the bath, when she slept or dressed made her blush. She knew he did that now, but she tried to remain ignorant of the fact or she would have stayed in bed beneath the duvet.

"You will have to learn to trust me." Sarah rolled her eyes and finished devouring the soup; she had not noticed how ravenous she was until she'd taken the first mouthful. "It will be a long three years if you do not warm up slightly Sarah, you can go on hating me if you must...but is this how you want your life to be?" Sarah set the empty bowl on the counter and stood up, not dignifying Jareth with an answer she left him alone.

Jareth stared at the empty bowl she had left in front of him, picking it up he hurled it at the wall and watched in satisfaction as it splintered into a thousand pieces. "Clean it up!" He roared at a goblin who stared in shock at the mess on the floor, striding towards the filthy creature he kicked it across the room with his leather boot. The goblin howled in agony and Jareth's smile widened. Goblins were easy creatures, if they felt anything Jareth didn't care. But women, Sarah particularly, were different. He didn't understand her at all; when she had first come to the Labyrinth she had been in awe of him. When she had traded herself at first she had been quite tame, he expected an escape or two...but this moody woman with the loathsome eyes...

Sitting on his throne he watched her in his crystal. She was with the goblin she had befriended in the Labyrinth, how was it that she would willing befriend such a loathsome creature but not him? _I could force her to love me back,_ he thought to himself. Perhaps that was where the problem lay. He had told her all those years ago that he loved her, but she had not returned it. She had stared at him in awe. Not wanting to be spurned he had refused to utter the words to her again; he would not be taken for a fool. He was the Goblin King not a heartsick teenager that she could just laugh at and spurn. He knew she must feel something for him, when that woman had entered the Labyrinth on her seventeenth birthday she had been overcome with jealousy at when he'd taken the woman to his bed. _Perhaps I need a few more conquests_, he thought smiling to himself as he watched Sarah dip her hand into the lake and watch the ripples spread across the surface. But that was beneath him, petty jealousy was not the way he wanted to win her over. _The next time a babe comes into the Labyrinth she will stay by my side_, he vowed. He would win her over that way; he would prove that he was not the tyrant she believed him to be. If pretending he cared about some brat was the way to break through her stubbornness then he would do so.

_She has to love me before the wedding,_ he ran a hand through his hair and pocketed the crystal. He had grown tired centuries ago of taking women who he cared naught for to his bed. It was boring and tedious. Sarah was different; she was bound to him through fate. And he would ensure she learnt that.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

"_I wish..."_

Sarah, Hoggle, Sir Diddymus and Ludo looked up from their picnic beside the small pool outside the Labyrinth.

"_I wish the goblins would come and take you away!"_

"He'll be wan'ing ye back a' the castle," Hoggle said sadly and Sarah sighed. It had been a warm summer's afternoon, it had been a rare occasion where she'd actually enjoyed herself and forgotten where she was. She threw the rest of her sandwich into the pool and watched a fish gobble it up.

"I _hate_ this place." She muttered, Sir Diddymus opened his mouth to comfort her but was cut off by a voice from behind Sarah.

"You say that so often," Jareth said coolly pulling her up by her elbows, "it's almost as tiresome as "_it's not fair_!" Sarah blushed and closed her eyes as the scenery melted from the Labyrinth gate to Jareth's throne room. "Stay here, I will be back soon." Sighing Sarah sat down on his throne, ignoring the horrified gasps from the goblins scattered all over the floor. Part of her longed to take her frustration out on one of the goblins, to kick them across the room like she'd seen Jareth do so many times. But she resisted the temptation, she fought every urge she got that might be similar to something Jareth would do. She was determined to be nothing like him. When Jareth returned he held a screaming baby kicking in his arms and jogged it up and down lightly to try and calm it. "Here," he passed the baby to Sarah who took it stunned.

"No – Jareth," she protested over the baby's screams. She hadn't held a child since Toby, after what she had almost done to Toby...at the thought that this child would most likely suffer that fate! But Jareth refused to take the child back and she desperately wanted to stop it crying, she cuddled it against her shoulder and rubbed its small back in what she hoped was a soothing motion. Soon the baby began to quieten and fell asleep against her shoulder.

"See, you are very good with children." Sarah blushed and readjusted herself on his throne so she was sitting more comfortably.

"Jareth please," she whispered feeling tears sting her eyes.

"You need to get used to looking after children," Jareth's voice was soft and he perched on the curved arm of the throne and ran his hand through her hair tenderly. "It will be your duty to look after them, and of course within time we shall have our own..." No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't picture Jareth with children of his own. She looked down at the sleeping baby in her arm, it was a small girl with a head of golden curls and a pink bow on the side of her head. She sucked her thumb as she slept and Sarah smiled as she stroked her finger across the feathery curls. She was the same height and weight Toby had been when she'd last held him, when she closed her eyes she could imagine it was Toby that she held and that she was sitting at home.

"Do you know what her name is?"

"No. And even if I did I would not tell you, you would get attached too much. However I can tell you that it was her babysitters who wished her away."

"babysitters...as in plural?" Sarah looked at him shocked.

"Yes...and for the first time ever we have a man in the Labyrinth." Sarah didn't see the significance in this like Jareth. "He was with his girlfriend who was babysitting, they wished the child away as a prank."

"A prank?" Jareth moved his hands about fluidly and Sarah watched them mesmerised, like she had watched him do so many times when he teased a crystal ball between his hands. When he stopped he held up a tattered book with a bright red cover, Sarah recognised it instantly and turned her head away, the babe in her arms let out a small squeak as she tightened her grip on it subconsciously.

"You are not the only one who has a copy of this book," she refused to look at it and Jareth dropped it gently in her lap. "There are thousands of copies, some lost in attics, others in second hand shops or random sales, others are just passed down – or even in public libraries. This particular couple found the book in the house they were babysitting at. The boy was reading out loud for a joke," Jareth's upper lip curled up in disdain. "He did not choose to portray me in a favourable light; the fool will soon regret that." Sarah flinched at his tone but didn't interrupt him, "when they were finished they settled down to relax, only this little beauty decided she wasn't happy being neglected."

"Who called you?"

"Both of them. They thought it was funny to threaten the child and said the words together. They were like you and quoted what was written in the book 'Goblin King wherever you may be, take this child of mine away from me'." Sarah shuddered, she could see herself in her father and step-mother's bedroom holding Toby up and crying the words in frustration.

"And then they wished you really would come..." A clock chimed the first hour and Sarah looked up.

"I admire that they have both come in together, but they were fools to mock me...and then summon me." Jareth clicked his finger and the air in front of them shimmered and a small portal opened. For a fleeting second she thought she was about to see her home, but the image was of two teenagers. A girl wearing a black blazer and school skirt, a white blouse with a green and black striped tie held the hand of a boy who wore a similar uniform only with trousers. His tie was loose and his shirt unbuttoned to reveal a white t-shirt beneath.

"_This is stupid," the girl whispered looking around themselves. "Jake we're dreaming...I _told_ you those cigarettes were a bad idea."_

Sarah looked closely to try and see how far they were in the Labyrinth.

"They're not even through the gate yet!" She cried out in horror, they had only twelve hours...how could they have wasted an entire hour _outside_ the front entrance? "Please...can't I help them?" She begged him looking up at him.

"_No_ Sarah. I think you are missing the point – we need fools like these to fail the Labyrinth, it would be anarchy should someone actually succeed. The goblins may start getting ideas of freedom," he shuddered at the thought and kicked a goblin who had gotten too close. "You are never to come into contact with those who are inside the Labyrinth. Your duty will be to look after the children who are sent here." Jareth wound an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, "remember you promised you would obey me, that you would accept me as your king. You need to stop fighting me Sarah and accepting your fate." She turned her attention back to the image of the two teenagers who stood in front of the gate hitting it desperately. "But even I cannot stand this, it takes the fun out of them actually being _in_ the Labyrinth after all."

"Where's Hoggle? I was with him just before you brought them here..."

"I sent him on an errand, I am always concerned he may try and befriend someone else. Although I doubt he would actually succeed in getting them through, nor do I think anyone else would stoop so low as to befriend a _goblin_." He sneered and Sarah nudged him lightly, she'd have preferred to hit him but holding onto the babe prevented her from doing so. When she looked up to speak though she found him gone.

"_You two should be proud, you are doing _quite_ well."_

Sarah looked back at the portal shocked to see Jareth lounging against a wall smirking at the two teenagers. He was dressed in black leggings, a flowing black shirt and a feathery black cloak. He looked incredibly menacing, and (she hated to admit to these feelings) incredibly sexy. Sarah's mind conjured up the image of him standing with his back to her, naked as the day he'd been born. _Stop it!_ She told herself focusing on the image of the three once more.

_The boy had moved protectively in front of the girl, although she was smiling shyly at Jareth like a lovestruck teenager. Which no doubt she probably was. "This is cheating! You should at least let us _in_ to your stupid Labyrinth before you begin timing us!"_

"_You foolish boy," Jareth laughed, "you are in the Labyrinth – just not the difficult part! The moment you stepped foot onto this soil you were in my domain. And as soon as you agree to the challenge, the timer starts. No one has taken so long to get into the actual maze, I actually pity the two of you. So here," he clapped his hands, "_open_!" He commanded the heavy gate which obediently swung open, almost as if it were terrified of Jareth's wrath. "This will be the only piece of help you get from me. And boy, do not think to mock me or argue with me again."_ _Jareth held out his hand and made a yanking motion, as if pulling something forward. The loose tie around the boy's neck tightened like a noose and he fell to his knees pulling at it desperately. His face began to turn blue and the girl beside him screamed._

"_Stop! Please! Please sir stop!" She begged clawing at the tie desperately._

"_Sir? I am beginning to like you," Jareth smiled at the girl who blushed and apparently forgot her boyfriend as she swooned. Jareth clicked his fingers and the tie dropped back down lifelessly, the boy fell forwards and braced his hands on the floor gasping for air. "Perhaps you should let her speak from now on – you may have a chance of living. Now, you had best start walking." Stepping back Jareth laughed and began to fade away._

"You're cruel," Sarah said stonily not taking her eyes off the two teenagers as she hugged the baby gently.

"You will be too, one day. Do you think you could pass a century in this place without your heart turning to stone?" Jareth's voice was back to tender as he spoke to her, "although I do hope it does...I quite like you this way. It would be a pity..." Sarah looked up at him shocked, had he just complimented her? "Oh do not be so surprised, is it really that shocking that I may not want you to become stone hearted? Cruel? Your innocence and gentleness is a breath of fresh air in this place of rotten decay." When Sarah turned back to watch the two teenagers she was horrified to see the boy threatening William the Worm. She cried out in horror as he lifted his foot to bring it down on the worm.

"Stop him!" She begged Jareth.

"It is a _worm_ Sarah!" But nevertheless he clicked his fingers and a scream erupted from the shimmering image.

"_JAKE! JAKE!" The teenage girl was desperately running around a stone statue of an angry looking teenage boy, his mouth twisted open in a shout, his right foot suspended in mid air. "What did you do to him?!" She shrieked at the worm who shook his head and scurried beneath his brick to avoid further danger. "Oh Jake...you idiot!" She hit the stone figure in frustration and rested her head on it sobbing desperately._

"Jareth...I didn't mean like that," Sarah whispered horrified. "He's a kid!"

"He would have had a much more painful death than that I guarantee you Sarah. Do not pity him."

"Please...undo it? _Please_?" She gently readjusted the baby and held onto his arm lightly, she looked up at him pleadingly. Jareth looked down at her and groaned in frustration.

"Do you realise what your looks do to me?" He asked her taking her chin in his hand gently, "this is the last time I intervene on your behalf." He leaned forwards and brushed his lips across her forehead, his right fingers clicked once more and Sarah heard the joyous yell from the girl that confirmed Jareth had freed the boy from his stony prison.

"_That stupid worm!" He kicked out at the bricks and stepped backwards, he was about to lean against the wall behind him when he fell through and landed with a loud _crash_ sending up a spray dirt and broken twigs. In the distance a clock chimed the fourth hour. "How have we wasted so much time?"_

"_It can't be much further!" The girl helped him to his feet, "and look you have found an opening." They looked left and right debating on which way to go. "Let's go right...I have a bad feeling about the left." She took his hand and tugged him to the right. As they walked the dirt path gradually turned into stone slabs and neatened up. The walls were still too high to climb, not that Jake didn't try._

"_This place is ridiculous," he hissed running a hand through his messy brown hair. He took a few steps more when one of the tiles lifted and tripped him up._

"I thought as the first male in the Labyrinth he would be more...tough," Jareth sighed and shook his head. "Children." The baby in Sarah's arms began to squirm and cry and she bounced it lightly.

"I think she's hungry," she stood up and readjusted the girl, "I'll get her some milk..." Jareth looked as if he were about to protest but shrugged and settled in his throne. He gestured for some wine and a goblin hurried up to him, filled a goblet and passed it to his king with a clumsy flourish. Sarah rolled her eyes and made her way down to the kitchens to get heat up some milk. She knew Jareth would have expected her to just order one of the goblins to bring her milk, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she adjusted the baby so she held her with one arm and began pouring milk into a saucepan and heating it gently. "I wish I knew what to call you," she sighed looking at the baby. She felt her heart twisting painfully, in just under nine hours this poor beauty would be turned into a goblin. She filled a bottle and tested it on her arm before passing it to the baby. When she returned to the throne room she sat on the steps in front of Jareth's throne, he dangled his hand down and stroked her hair as he absently watched the two teenagers. Sarah felt her eyes burning as she realised the small baby didn't stand a chance. _How did I make it through?_ She wondered astonished. She had been about the same age as these two, so how was it she had gotten so close to the end yet these two had barely broken the outer walls? They were currently talking to the set of double headed cards guarding two large ominious looking doors.

"These two give me such a headache," Jareth groaned rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"Have you ever had to try and figure out what they're saying?" Sarah asked him waspishly remembering how at first she had just wanted to cry upon hearing them. To this day she still wondered what lay beyond the other door. Had she picked certain death and just gotten lucky because Jareth intervened? The Cleaner could have easily killed her...perhaps that was the certain death? The thought made her shudder.

"You were never in any true danger," Jareth soothed her, "who do you think collapsed the wall?" Sarah nodded and looked down at the baby, she had finished her bottle and was once more begin to dose off.

"Jareth...please don't turn her into a goblin." She felt protective of it,

"Do not start Sarah," he warned and she pressed her cheek against the soft blonde curls. When she looked up it was to see the two teenagers going through the left hand door. Sarah felt her stomach tighten as they stepped through. She had been curious to find out what lay behind the other door – but not at the cost of someone's life!

"_We did it!" The girl cried jumping in joy as the door closed behind them. She clung onto Jake's blazer as he walked in front, stepping carefully. "We –"_ _A scream escaped her lips as first Jake plummeted down an unseen hole and then she dropped as the ground beneath her feet collapsed. They seemed to be on some sort of slide, the girl was scrabbling about desperately trying to find something to either grab on to and prevent her from going further or to at least slow her down. Jake plummeted over the edge of a wall and landed with a sickening thud, the girl was slightly luckier and grabbed hold of a branch which was overhanging. She screamed as her feet landed on a small ledge and she looked down._

"_Jake?" She called nervously, once she had her balance she saw a small patch of dirt that could hold her weight. "_JAKE_!" Her nose crinkled in disgust and she retched as if she might throw up. She looked around desperately trying to find Jake._

"_Here! Help!" He was out in the middle of a thick pool that looked, and smelt, horrifyingly like sewage. He was scrabbling about, but every so often he seemed to sink further down into the muck. "HELP ME!" He screamed retching as the muck filled his mouth._

"Jareth he'll drown!" Sarah stood up and looked at him in horror, "you –"

"Did I not warn you when I turned him to stone that he would suffer a more painful death? Did I not tell you when I released him that I would intervene no more. People die in the Labyrinth Sarah." His voice was cold and he seemed to be watching the scene with glee. Sarah passed the baby to a goblin and strode towards the door but she froze midstep. "_You_ are not to leave the castle!" He stood up and walked around the frozen Sarah smiling down at her coldly. "You are going to sit in my throne and _watch_." He picked her up, although she couldn't move her own limbs Jareth had no problem in positioning her on his throne. He folded her hands in her lap and tilted her head so that she was staring directly at the image.

_The muck was now halfway up Jake's face; all that could be seen were his eyes and forehead. His eyes desperately looked from side to side but they were beginning to glaze over as he slowly drowned in the muck. The girl screamed desperately, tears and mascara streaming down her face._

"Bring the child to the dungeons," Jareth commanded the goblin that Sarah had passed the baby too. "I think she will give up now." He moved so that he filled Sarah's vision and knelt in front of her. "Do not move now," he smiled teasingly at her. As he stood up he moved and brushed his lips against hers enjoying that she couldn't move away. As he disappeared Sarah watched in horror as he appeared slightly behind the girl.

"_It is not too late." He spoke gently and rested a hand on her shoulder._

"_You can save him?" She whispered in disbelief turning to face Jareth and quickly wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her school blazer. _

"_No. I am afraid not, while it _is_ too late for him...for you it is not. Give up now. The baby will stay here with me, but you can return home."_

"_But...I...I'll get in trouble...and Jake..." She looked at the spot where he had disappeared, the muck seemed to belch and a tie shot out and landed at her feet. She let out an ear piercing shriek and Jareth grabbed hold of her arms, a look of pure irritation was scratched onto his handsome features. He looked as if he was trying to resist slapping her._

"_Quiet!" She stopped screaming instantly, "what is your name?"_

"_L – Lizzie," she stammered wiping her eyes on her sleeves again. _

"_Lizzie, do you trust me?" She nodded nervously and Jareth smiled, a predatory smile. "Good. How old are you Lizzie?" In the distance the clock chimed the seventh hour, Lizzie shuddered and almost broke into fresh sobs. "Ignore that, we both know time does not matter know, do we not?" Again she nodded. "So Lizzie, how old are you?" He repeated._

"_Sixteen," she whispered._

"_Far too young to be attempting the Labyrinth. A girl was once your age, she came here alone a few years ago. She is still here now." _

"_What happened to her?"_

"_Best to not ask questions," Jareth spoke in an over tragic voice. "But you see, the Labyrinth really is not the place for young girls. Now...how about I send you home? I can make it so that you are blameless, all the blame shall fall on Jake. There is no harm in that now is there? He will hardly be around to take the blame," dumbly Lizzie nodded she stared at Jareth as if transfixed. "All I ask in return is that you simply wish to see me on occasion. How does that sound?" Jareth pulled a handkerchief as if from thin air and began tidying her face up, brushing away the clumps of mascara. "And then in a few years..." She blushed at his subtle hint. "Do you agree?"_

"_Yes, sir." She whispered nodding._

"_Good girl." Jareth smiled and held out his hand. "Now take my hand, and remember I will be hurt if I do not hear you wishing to see me." He smiled seductively and the girl almost fainted in his arms from glee, clearly she had forgotten all about Jake,_

The image of Jareth and the girl disappeared and Sarah was left sitting on the throne as if she were a statue. The goblins at her feet laughed, and one even threw an egg which hit her shoulder and left her dripping in goo. Tears of humiliation burned her eyes but she managed to suppress them. Rotten fruit and vegetables soon followed the egg until she was covered in thick oozing slime, bits of seeds and lettuce leaves.

"Stop i'! Leave 'er alone!" Hoggle's voice broke through the jeering laughter and he came to stand at her side. The goblins would have continued, had it not been for Sir Diddymus and Ludo who followed closely behind. The sight of the mammoth sized Ludo sent the goblins scattering.

"My lady are you alright?" Sir Diddymus was shocked at the sight of her.

"She won' answer you, Jareth cursed her." Hoggle said sadly and began picking bits of lettuce from her hair and clothes. Unable to stop the tears Sarah let them fall. She was grateful at that moment more than ever to her friends; even though she couldn't speak they stayed with her. They told her stories, and tried their best to clean the rotten goop off her.

"_What_ in the name of Merlin happened here?" Jareth looked down at Sarah with a mixture of amusement and blazing anger. "Who did this?" He clicked his fingers so she could move but she refused to talk. "You three, _out_." He gestured to her friends and sent them scattering before she could thank them for staying with her. Pulling her to her feet Jareth led her to her rooms and began undressing her.

"Leave me alone," she pushed him away clutching at her dress to hide herself. "I can bathe myself." Her tone was scalding. "How could you do that? How could you let that poor boy drown like that?"

"Poor boy?" Jareth mimicked, "Sarah you saw how he behaved. He would have killed that disgusting worm you are so fond off. Besides I do not interfere with events in the Labyrinth, he was not the first and he will not be the last to die." The thought made Sarah shudder and she half-sat half-slumped on to her bed still clutching the dress to her figure.

"Why did you tell that girl you want her to wish to see you?" She asked looking at him from beneath a lock of her hair. Jareth shrugged, "in a few years we will be married...are you still going to sleep with other women?" She tried to keep her tone even.

"Is it any of your business if I do?" Jareth replied coolly.

"So by that logic should a man enter the Labyrinth –"

"If you so much as look at another man I will make you watch as I drown him in the Bog of Eternal stench." Sarah flinched as the image of Jake's eyes glazing over as he drowned in that same bog filled her vision. "I do not like people touching my things Sarah. When we are married you are _mine_. Do not think to try my patience." He picked her off the bed and whipped the dress from her so that she stood in her underclothes. "Now go bathe, you stink of rotten eggs." He looked at her in disgust, tossed the dress to the floor and marched from her room.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**I am so sorry for the delay! I've been struggling with illness for a few weeks so haven't had much of a chance to do any writing! If anyone is on Twitter please follow me at MysticMedieval as I can post there if there will be delays and keep you all updated! :) xx  
><strong>

**Chapter Eighteen**

Sarah wrung water from her hair and wrapped the thick bath towel about herself. She let out a gasp as she saw Jareth sitting on the settee beside a roaring fire; she shot him an angry glare and stormed into her dressing room to change. She wore a simple cotton nightgown with a scooped neckline.

"Your twentieth birthday is drawing close," Jareth patted the space beside him but Sarah stubbornly set opposite him. Ignoring the jibe he leant back and spread his arms over the back of the settee smiling at her coldly. "We should begin fitting you for your dress."

"Isn't it too early for that?" Sarah felt her skin go cold at the thought, "I could put on weight or, or...or..." She couldn't think straight, was their wedding really only a little over a year away? Where had her nineteenth birthday gone? Where had time gone? The Labyrinth had become mundane, each day melted into the next seamlessly. After her botched escape attempt she had set about just reading. Lizzie and Jake had been the first event since her escape attempt, the thought made her shudder. Not only was she in a world that she loathed but it was also rather...dreary. It was nothing like the dream she'd had after she'd eaten the poisoned peach. There were no balls, no fae-like-goblins; it was just her, Jareth and squawking goblins.

"I would never let you gain weight," Jareth eyed her figure and Sarah blushed moving so that she could hug herself and hide from his leering gaze. "Besides do you think that is all I care about? For goodness sake Sarah, when you carry my child you will gain weight. You will waddle around –"

"Stop! I don't want to hear about this," Sarah held up her hand and pleaded with him to stop. "How can you do this? Just a few hours ago we watched a child die! And you..." She shook her head unable to talk about what he had done, manipulated a poor young girl and turned another into a goblin. The thought made her sick. Jareth stood up and came to comfort her but she pushed him away. "Please don't touch me." Jareth moved backwards as if she had slapped him. "All three of those children...their lives have been destroyed..."

"The Labyrinth has worked this way for centuries Sarah; it will not change because you want it too."

"And _I_ will not change because _you_ want me too!" Sarah hissed standing up and fetching a robe from her dressing room. When she emerged Jareth was spinning a crystal along his hands and arms, when he saw Sarah he smiled seductively and enveloped her in his arms, turning her around so her back was pressed to his chest he held the crystal up in front of her eyes.

"You will change," he whispered in her ear tenderly tucking her hair behind her ear. "Look at you," her eyes focused on crystal he held up before her eyes. "You are radiant as a queen, and so regal. How could you not change to fit this role?" She was sitting in his throne; a golden circlet adorned her head with a diamond in the centre. At her feet was a baby with its face scrunched up and mouth open in a silent howl, Sarah nudged it with her foot in disdain and clicked her fingers.

"No." She took the crystal and hurled it against the wall watching in satisfaction as it shattered and turned into droplets of water. "I don't care if I don't fit the role of a queen," she pushed Jareth away and hugged herself tightly. "When I said goodbye to Toby...you said you loved me." She whispered sitting on the edge of her bed and looking up at him.

"And?"

"Well...do you?"

"Sarah how many times are you going to bring this subject up?" Sarah shook her head in dismay; she had to know where she stood with him. If he loved her or not. "I will not wear my heart on my sleeve like you human mortals do," his lip curled in a sneer but the hand that stroked her cheek was tender. "Tomorrow morning you will meet our dressmaker and be fitted for your dress. I have a few designs in mind; I do not think you will find anything to argue about for once." Sarah bit her tongue and remained silent. She wanted to hate whatever dress he chose for her, but she knew the instant she saw the designs she would love them. And she bitterly knew that he would pick his favourite, which would be hers too. Jareth leant down and kissed her lips, at first the pressure was feather light, but as he bore his weight down upon her so did the pressure on her lips, until she was lying on the bed with her arms embraced around his neck. She felt his desire for her pressed against her thigh and she gasped as his hand reached under the dressing robe.

"No," she whispered pushing him away her eyes bright with desire but her heart heavy with fear and hate. She hated how after years in the Labyrinth she was still torn between desire and loathing for this man. What would eternity be like? Jareth seemed to accept her refusal without comment; he turned and walked towards the door.

"You will get used to life within the Labyrinth Sarah, just stop fighting it and accept that this is meant to be. Surely you have accepted you cannot escape now?" He leant against the doorframe and looked at her, half-smirking and half-sadly. Sarah shrugged her shoulders but couldn't bring herself to reply. Truthfully she had accepted no such thing, and she wasn't sure she ever could accept it. As Jareth left her she sat on the window ledge and looked down at the Labyrinth. The sun had set hours ago but the heat was still clinging to the air making it unpleasantly hot outside the castle, Jareth had worked some sort of spell so that inside the castle walls it was pleasantly cool. She had gone to visit Hoggle earlier in the day but the heat had been too unbearable and she'd lasted less than an hour, she had pleaded with Jareth to bring her friends within the walls but he had only scorned her. Would he ever forgive them for helping her?

She looked up at the moon high in the sky; it was surrounded by a cluster of stars. She had never grown tired of looking at the stars in the Labyrinth, whereas back home they had been a silvery white colour here they were a range of colours and shades. Tonight a majority of them were shades of golden mixed with the odd turquoise, emerald and aquamarine colours. They didn't appear to be in any sort of pattern, they were just clustered around each other twinkling almost sadly.

_How can stars be sad?_ She found herself wondering; maybe it was just her imagination? She was almost constantly depressed within this world, maybe it was just her way of thinking. After all stars did not have emotions.

Jareth lay in bed with a crystal hovering at the level of his eyes, he watched as Sarah gazed up at the stars. He could almost see the thoughts ticking around in her head, he could tell she sensed there was something about the stars, he wondered if he should tell her. But what good would it do? Let her continue to think it was her imagination. Sighing he clicked his fingers and the crystal popped as if it were a bubble. He turned to lie on his side and stared at the empty space beside him, once a year this space was dominated by Sarah's physical presence, the rest of the year it was dominated by her spirit. He reached out a hand and closed his eyes, picturing her laying there and smiling tenderly at him, her lips slightly parted as she tried to regain her breath, her cheeks flushed from their lovemaking.

_I am as bad as she is!_ Jareth scolded himself, why did he think of her in ways he could not have her? Well, in just over a year he would be able to bring these fantasies to life, but why did he insist on torturing himself with them now? Trying to block the image of her writing beneath him, he closed his eyes and willed for sleep to take him. Her twentieth was in a week; the sooner they started on her wedding dress the better. He would have it brought to his chambers at the end of each day where he could gaze upon it until sleep claimed him. Surely it was better to picture her standing opposite him as they were joined as man and wife, rather than picturing her beneath him...as they were joined as man and wife.

Sarah woke and dressed early the next morning, she did not want to be caught by surprise as Jareth seemed to love doing. When he strode into her chambers she was lying on her front on one of the settees reading a book. Jareth peered at the cover and laughed as he caught what she was reading. An ancient copy of the _Labyrinth_.

"Is it wise to read that? It will do nothing but upset you, and it certainly will not give you any hints about how to escape if that is what you are hoping." Sarah blushed and closed the book, secretly she had hoped that, but it had also been one of her favourite books. And despite everything the pages still seemed to give her some comfort, she could lose herself in them and forget that all this had actually happened to her. Except for the ending. That thought made her shudder and she climbed to her feet straightening her clothes. "Come," Jareth held out his leather clad hand and Sarah took it silently. She still could not believe he was forcing her to be measured for her dress when the wedding was still so far away!

_But is it?_ She caught herself wondering. She had come to the Labyrinth when she was sixteen, almost seventeen. That had been over three years ago...it had flown by so quickly! She had watched Toby take his first steps, say his first words...and now he had started school. It broke her heart that she was missing out on his growing up, but she had no one to blame but herself. Jareth led her down to the depths of the castle, Sarah's nose wrinkled in disgust and she almost retched at the foul smell that invaded her nostrils.

"Are these dungeons?" She asked moving closer to Jareth nervously, they walked along a dark corridor, the ground beneath her feet felt slippery and slimy.

"I converted a cell into a seamstress's workshop," Jareth smiled as if it was the kindest of gestures. He stood outside a wooden door, it was solid oak so no one could see out, Sarah wondered if all the cells were like this. As Jareth pushed the door open she was taken aback, the sight wasn't as dismal as she'd expected it to be. There was a coarse green carpet, the colour of moss, which Sarah thought it was at first until she stepped on it and found it to be firm and springy rather than crunchy or damp. The walls were stone but they were flooded with candles to keep the room bright. In the middle was a small stand, a floor-to-ceiling mirror stood against the back wall and there was a cluster of objects pressed against another. A wooden mannequin, a table covered in different materials of all colours and fabrics, threads and needles.

"Garb?" Jareth called looking around slightly bemused, there was nowhere for anyone to hide. Sarah gasped as the fabric around the table moved and a small goblin appeared from beneath rubbing her eyes in annoyance.

"Ya majes'y!" She exclaimed and Sarah recognised the puckered face instantly as the goblin from the junk yard. Was this the goblin who would be making her dress, seriously? The goblin curtsied and pulled Sarah onto the stand. She tugged at Sarah's clothes ignoring the girl's protests. "I'm sure his majes'y seen i' all," she said slyly and Jareth laughed clicking his fingers so a comfortable chair appeared in one corner. He propped his feet up on a foot rest which appeared with a second click and rested his index finger against his lips as he watched Sarah being stripped down to her undergarments. Sarah's cheeks flamed red but she gave up trying to cover herself as the goblin woman pulled at her arms. She looked at herself in the mirror, she could see Jareth looking at her as if dazed and she turned her head away so she wouldn't have to see him staring at her. The goblin pulled a small ladder that Sarah hadn't noticed beside the table and stood up on it. She whipped a length of rope with knots in it around Sarah's shoulders, bust, stomach, hips and legs. She noted each measurement down before handing some sketches to Jareth for him to peruse.

"This one." He said after a few minutes, Sarah went to move from the stand to see the chosen sketch but he snapped it to his chest and looked at her slyly.

"I thought it was bad luck for the groom to see the dress?" She sulked.

"How many weddings do you think we hold in this kingdom to have such ridiculous traditions?" Jareth arched an eyebrow and Sarah bit back a retort. "You will see it on the wedding day. You need something to be excited about now, do you not?" He teased her standing up and walking towards her. His eyes took in her flat stomach and curve of her breasts hungrily, Sarah tried to cover herself once more but he stopped her.

"Jareth, _please_." She begged, "please let me get dressed." Almost begrudgingly he nodded and stepped back so she could quickly shrug back into her clothes. She wasn't naive, she knew he had seen her naked, but she could at least try to pretend otherwise. It was hard though when he stared at her so lustfully while she was dressed in nothing but undergarments.

"I would like the dress brought to my chambers at the end of each day Garb, without fail." Jareth warned and turned to lead Sarah from the dungeons. _One year and one week_, Sarah thought feeling lost. Last night it had seemed so far away...now she wasn't so sure...


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

Sarah wove around Jareth's arms as he gracefully glided her across the floor; every so often she was haunted of the hallucination from the peach. The scene was so eerily reminiscent of that moment, except now she was in a simple plum silk dress rather than the voluminous ballgown she had worn. Nor did she move as gracefully.

"I'm sorry!" She cried out as she stepped on the end of Jareth's boots and he let out an angry hiss. She knew it hadn't hurt him; his boots were thick and heavy whereas her shoes were more silk slippers. He was more frustrated than anything else. "Is this _really_ necessary?" She asked pulling her arms from his grip and looking up at him in exasperation, "when am I ever going to need to know how to dance like this?"

"There will be a ball after the wedding Sarah," Jareth's tone was waspish and he reached out to pull her into his arms once more. Sarah stepped back and held up a hand looking shock.

"What? How?" Sarah had a sudden vision of a hoard of goblins in tuxedos and frilly dresses swarming the banqueting hall where Jareth had said the wedding feast will be held.

"The goblins will not be attending as guests, do you think I would stoop so low?" Jareth pulled her firmly back in place and began guiding her across the room once more. "You will see," his smile was cold and Sarah shuddered at the thought of who would be the 'guests' at their wedding.

"I can't get used to dancing in dresses this long," she sighed as she tripped up on the hem.

"You danced fine before."

"In a hallucination? A moment of fiction?" She smiled sweetly and Jareth laughed. "Can't I at least put my jeans on for this? Just until I get the hang of it?"

"No, you will just start tripping when you're back in dresses." His disgust at her clinging to her former clothes was all too clear and Sarah decided to drop the matter. She forced images of goblins from her mind and tried to concentrate on not tripping up or stepping on Jareth's feet. Eventually he seemed to concede defeat and clapped his hands imperiously, instantly the music ceased and Sarah once again looked to see where the orchestra lay hidden. Despite her exhaustion Jareth refused to let her retire for the evening and fall asleep, they had been dancing since sunrise with only a small break for Sarah to wolf down some bread and cheese. "You will learn eventually," he sighed sounding as if he was trying to convince himself more than her. He led her to the banqueting hall; it was considerably larger than the dining room they normally ate in and far more regal. The top table was antique oak, with two throne-like chairs seated in the centre. The rest of the tables were situated vertically rather than horizontal like the top table, and although they too were made from oak they somehow seemed less impressive. Each table was lined on either side by benches, rather than individual seats as the top table had. "Twelve months Sarah," Jareth smiled as he led her towards the top table and pulled out the slightly smaller throne for her to sit on. "In twelve months time you will sit here and look down on our guests as their rightful queen." His hands slipped from the top of the throne and clasped her shoulders, squeezing them gently. Tears stung Sarah's eyes, the day of their wedding was approaching too fast and she was powerless to stop it. Sensing her distraught Jareth dropped to his knees and took her hands in his. "How is it that after almost four years you still cannot accept this? Have I not given you everything you asked for?"

"You will not give my freedom," Sarah's voice was thick as she fought to contain her tears. Sighing Jareth stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"You are not my prisoner Sarah," he said sternly leading her down a corridor. "You are able to go anywhere you please; I let you see your friends. I have even given you a crystal so you can watch your family. I ask nothing of you." He was right; he didn't ask her for anything. He _told_ her instead. He'd not asked her to marry him; he had simply told her she would. Although granted he had given her several years to grow accustomed to the thought. Could she really hold it against him if she'd not accepted it? The air grew colder and a foul stench filled her nose, Sarah realised they were in the dungeons and her heart sank. Would he really her make her endure a dress fitting? She had been brought down to Garb every day since she had been properly introduced to the woman, for most of it she stood in the centre of the room as Garb paced around her, occasionally taking a measurement that she'd already taken at least a hundred times already, or scribbling something down.

"Where are we going?" She asked as Jareth tugged her away from the door which led to Garb's workshop. Jareth ignored her, eventually they reached the end of the stinking corridor and Jareth opened the large heavy cell door.

"If you truly feel like a prisoner then perhaps I should treat you as one." Jareth's voice was filled with genuine regret and Sarah whipped around as she realised what he was about to do. "Perhaps you will appreciate everything I have done for you when truly see what it is to be a prisoner of the Labyrinth." He closed the door shutting off the last of the light from a faint candle and plunging her in absolute darkness.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

Jareth's footsteps clicked menacingly as he approached the cell Sarah was locked in. He had left her to rot in the cell for one week hoping it would at least teach her some respect. A goblin had been sent down once a day with a chipped jug of water, he'd not permitted her food. She was lucky to be getting water. But at the moment she was still mortal, and he wanted her alive. He plucked a torch from the wall and held it out as he pushed the cell door open. The stench was unbearable but he didn't even flinch as it hit him. He swept the torch around and found Sarah huddled on the floor in the far left corner. The cell was empty; she had to sleep on the damp stone floor with no blankets for warmth.

"How have you enjoyed your time here?" He asked her pleasantly, as if she had been staying at a luxury hotel. Something moist and heavy hit his right cheek and he reached up a gloved hand to find she had spat at him.

"I much prefer this room to the old chambers you had given me," her voice was hoarse and weak but he didn't miss the sarcasm. Or the biting hatred. Rage flared within Jareth. He had tried to be nice.

"Then how would you like to remain down here? _Permanently_?" He threw the torch down at her and she flinched away from the heat. He could practically hear the thoughts running through her mind. If he left her down here she would eventually starve to death. Leaning down Jareth grabbed her wrists and yanked her to her feet. "Do you think I am so foolish as to leave you to rot down here while you are mortal Sarah? _GARB_!" He yelled at the top of his voice and the goblin came stumbling down the corridor. "Bring me the guift, _now_." He could see the panic look in Sarah's eyes and he smiled cruelly at her. He pressed her against the wall pinning her there with the weight of his own body, "I will leave you down here to _rot_ for eternity." He hissed and began tearing at her skirts. "I have been kind having someone bring you water. You will not even get that." Her eyes were white with fear, her pupils had dilated to the point of nonexistent but still he did not release her from the wall.

Garb came scampering back with a golden chalice half-filled with wine, Jareth held out his hand and the goblin clumsily drew a knife against his wrist. He watched Sarah's eyes follow the knife, his arm at her throat kept her firmly against the wall and he held the wrist Garb had cut out over the chalice and watched as blood trickled into it.

"Three drops of this will bind any mortal to me for eternity," he pressed the chalice to her lips. "You have the privilege of drinking the whole chalice." He moved so that he could pin her to the wall with his hips, and pulled her hair back so he could tip the liquid down her throat. "I wanted to give you a perfect wedding, something you would think of fondly. But if you insist on being a prisoner." He threw the chalice aside and tore at his breeches, ignoring her agonised cries he thrust into her, burying his head into her shoulder.

Jareth bolted upright in his bed; the sheets were twisted around him and drenched with sweat. Running a hand through his silvery blonde hair he looked beside him, but the bed was empty except for him. He clicked his fingers and the candles in the room burst into light, he saw the mannequin at the end of his bed and breathed a sigh of relief. He fell back onto the pillows and rubbed his face wearily. He didn't think Sarah would ever forgive him if that dream became a reality, he would have to keep his temper in check. He stood up and poured himself a goblet of wine. He'd not been to visit Sarah since he'd locked her in the dungeon, just as in the dream he sent a goblin with water down to her. He'd wrestled with guilt about not sending food, but he had to make her realise she was not a prisoner here. She was free to see her family anytime; all they had to do was wish to see her. Since only Toby remembered her it was unlikely that would actually happen.

_Give her one more day to herself, then I will let her out._ He wondered how she was coping; the goblins had been ordered not to speak to her. They simply pushed the jug through the door and scarpered. Despite it being quite early Jareth didn't bother trying to return to sleep, the dream haunted him and he didn't want it to repeat itself. Instead he bathed, dressed and headed towards the library where he entertained himself by reading various scrolls. As he was the first and only, king of the Labyrinth there had never been a queen nor any sort of wedding ceremony. But he knew he just had to simply bind Sarah to him, a few drops of his blood would bless her with some of his power and ensure they were bound for eternity.

The hours ticked by slowly, eventually Jareth tore himself away from the scrolls and made his way down to the throne room. "Rot!" He gestured at a hairy green goblin, "take Sarah some water." He kicked the goblin to make him go faster and plonked himself in his throne with a heavy sigh. He missed her. He missed her presence. She may dislike him, but she at least gave him some form of intelligent conversation. The goblins merely shrieked and kicked the chickens around. It was tiresome.

"Ya majes'y!" A goblin standing at only half a foot ran over to him, tripping over a chicken in the process. "Hoggle is here wi' the fox and mons'er!" Jareth sighed wearily, he was in no mood for Hogwart, the pompous fox and his dog or the giant beast. _Why did I not have them executed?_ He asked himself massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Everyone _out_!" He roared as the trio entered, "except you three." The small group exchanged nervous glances and Jareth bit back an annoyed burst of laughter as he watched the dog begin to tremble. The dog was an exact replica of Sarah's own dog; in fact he had been created specifically to bring her comfort. _Perhaps I should create her a dog of her own...maybe then she will forgive me._ Although he felt he was justified locking her in the dungeon. "What do you three want?" He sighed stretching out on his throne and gesturing for Hogwart to pour him some wine.

"We worried abou' Sarah your majes'y. We ain' heard from her in a while."

"Sarah," the bright beast growled sadly.

"And?" Jareth took a sip of wine and waited for them to continue. He could see their eyes sweeping around the empty throne room and he sighed in annoyance. "She is not here. She is in the dungeons."

"But...why?"

"She said I treat her like a prisoner," Hogwart and Sir Diddymus flinched at his words and exchanged uneasy glances. "I will release her tomorrow; you can see her in two days time. Perhaps even talk some sense into her." Jareth sat up properly, set his goblet on the floor and rested his elbows on his knees as he leant towards the trio. "Sarah is never going to be released from the Labyrinth; you three know she is bound here as much as I do. She lost the Labyrinth, by rights I could have kept her as well as her brother, but I released her brother and have let her retain her humanity."

"Your majes'y...may I speak..."

"Yes, yes." Jareth waved his hands impatiently as the goblin shifted from foot to foot nervously. "Hogwart –"

"_Hoggle_," if goblins could blush he would be blushing furiously at having spoken so harshly but he didn't apologise for his actions. "Can you no' see things from her perspec'ive? She is friends with us, a goblin who was once a child. She has done the Labyrinth herself and knows how hard i' is. She wished for us to take her brother even though she didn' mean i'. She knows when people wish for us to come along, they don' mean i'."

"Get to the point, _Hogwart_." Jareth was growing impatient; he didn't want to hear this. He wanted them to agree that he was generous with Sarah, that she was lucky to be made a queen rather than a goblin.

"She won' accep' life here if she thinks she will have to do to children wha' almost befelled her brother. She will never agree with your perspective."

"Your majesty...you and Sarah are like a coin." Jareth smirked at Sir Diddymus, this should be interesting! "Two sides of the same object, you both have different views on the same perspective. You should use Sarah's kind and helping nature as an advantage."

"You are right..." Jareth nodded, how could he have been so foolish? He had spent centuries scaring women and girls of all ages, seducing them...it was growing tiresome to be quite frank. But with Sarah...perhaps he could lure her into unwittingly tricking people to lose the Labyrinth? "You can go now. I will bring Sarah to you in two days time, but I warn you – do not encourage her feeling sorry for herself. You need to make her see sense," his tone was light but the words dripped with menace. The three bowed and shuffled from the room, Jareth stopped to where the dog had stood and bent down to retrieve a stray hair from the floor.

Jareth was up before sunrise the next morning. He tried to force himself to wait until the sun rose before he went down to the dungeons but he couldn't bring himself to wait any longer. He filled a jug with water but didn't bring any food, after a week of being starved she'd probably be sick if he brought solid food down straight away. The walk to the dungeon was eerily reminiscent of his dream; even the stench that pervaded his nostrils was the same. He set a torch in a hold on the wall and looked around for Sarah. Just as in the dream she was crouched in the foetal position in the left hand corner.

"Sarah?" Ignoring the filth on the damp floor he knelt beside her and touched her shoulder gently. She was so still he feared she had died. _You fool!_ He told himself, _you should have come down to check on her yourself_. Of course it would never have occurred to one of those idiotic goblins to actually check to see if the girl was alive! "Sarah," gently he pulled her into an upright position and sighed in relief as a small whimper escaped her. "Ssh, here drink this." He pressed the jug to her lips and coaxed the water down her throat.

"Jareth?" Her eyes were glassy and he noticed her lips were dry and cracked, her skin was burning.

"You have not been drinking have you," he sighed. Was she deliberately trying to kill herself?

"I had to prove..."

"Prove what?" He left the jug on the floor as he scooped her into his arms and carried her up from the dungeon.

"You have no power over me..." She whispered hoarsely, Jareth smiled and shook his head. He kissed her forehead suppressing a flinch at the heat of her skin.

"Yes I do Sarah, you will realise this one day." He brought her up to his room carefully undressed her and himself. With her safely in his arms he lowered her into the bath, the water was cool and she let out a small moan as it caressed her scalding skin. Seven days without food left her weak, she had lost a shocking amount of weight and Jareth could faintly see her ribs poking against her skin. Carefully Jareth washed her, he massaged her scalp as he washed her hair and gently poured water over her. She was barely able to hold on to the edge of the bath when he couldn't support her. He lifted her from the bath and set her on the edge as he hoisted himself from the water; he wrapped her in layer upon layer of towels and carried her back to the bed. Once he'd changed her into a nightgown he left her huddled beneath the duvet and went to fetch her some food.

"Do you still feel like a prisoner?" He asked her when he returned, she was sitting propped up weakly with her back against the pillows. There were dark circles beneath her eyes, her normally porcelain skin was a waxy colour and her eyes were glazed. He sat beside her and carefully spoon fed her the soup, she didn't answer him and he wondered if he was being treated to the silent treatment.

"You don't understand," she said shaking her head when she couldn't manage anymore food. She had barely had a quarter of the bowl. "Just because you don't have me locked up doesn't mean I'm not a prisoner. I have no privacy from you, even when we're together I know you are most likely watching me. I cannot see my friends without your permission, and I have to be back when you say so. My family..." Tears blurred her eyes and Jareth reached out to touch her cheek gently. "Don't," she hissed flinching back. "Don't touch me."

"Sarah, I lost my temper but I had every right to put you in that cell."

"And starve me for a week?"

"I do not normally give prisoners water; count yourself lucky I gave you that. Even if you chose to refuse it." He took her hand gripping it tighter than he meant too but he didn't relax his hold. "Sarah, I _love_ you. In one year we will share this bed as husband and wife. I have waited to marry you, I have given you four years to grow accustomed to the idea that you will be my wife and queen. But you refuse to see what is before your eyes." Tears blurred her eyes but she refused to speak to him, to even acknowledge his declaration of love.

"You do not know the meaning of the word love." She turned on her side and pulled the duvet over her head. Sighing Jareth stood up and left the room, he locked the door as he stepped out and paused studying it. "You are not a prisoner," he whispered leaning his forehead against the cool polished wood.


	21. Chapter Twenty-one

**Chapter Twenty-one**

"Sarah, you have some visitors." Sarah ignored Jareth and kept her head firmly buried beneath the pillows. "Sarah," his tone grew sharp and the pillows were plucked from her head leaving her face exposed.

"I do not want to see anyone," she said in a flat voice.

"See if you can get anything from her," Jareth sighed and left the room the door clicking locked behind him.

"My lady?" Sarah sat up shocked to find Hoggle, Sir Diddymus and Ludo crowding around the bed. She felt her cheeks warm up as the horror of how she looked was etched on their faces.

"I thought goblins weren't allowed up here?" She asked Hoggle.

"He made an exception; he told us he would bring you to us today but..." Hoggle trailed off and Sarah nodded. She wasn't in much of a fit state to be walking around at the moment. The small walk from the bed to the bathroom made her feel as if she had run a marathon. She forced herself to sit up and propped the pillows up so she could sit with her back to them. She patted the bed and Hoggle sat on the edge, she helped weakly pull Sir Diddymus up next to him and Ludo sat on the floor. "He told us where you were," Hoggle said after a long silence.

"Did he tell you why?" Sarah's voice was bitter and she clenched her hands into tight fists.

"He said you felt like a prisoner."

"Not felt. Feel." Tears blurred her eyes but Sarah hurriedly blinked them away. "Hoggle...don't you understand?"

"I do...and I don't." Hoggle wouldn't look up at her and Sir Diddymus carefully waddled over to her and sat on her lap. Without thinking Sarah reached out and scratched him behind his ears smiling as he right leg began to bounce up and down happily. "Sarah...you won't like what I'm about to say." _Then don't say it!_ But Sarah couldn't bring herself to snap at Hoggle, none of this was his fault. In fact had it not been for him she would never have gotten as far as she did. She sometimes wondered if she would have even broken through the first barrier and passed the gate. "Jareth does care for you...and you are lucky." Sarah opened her mouth to protest but Hoggle quickly cut her off. "When you lost the Labyrinth Jareth held the right to keep both you and Toby, he could have had you both turned into goblins...or worse." _What could be worse?_ Sarah wanted to ask but that seemed an insensitive thing to ask Hoggle. If he believed there could have been a worse fate for him then she did not want to disagree, perhaps it gave him some sort of comfort?

"His majesty can be cruel my lady," Sir Diddymus turned his small furry head so that his eyes locked onto hers. "He will not change...but he does feel something for you."

"He said he loved me yesterday," Sarah whispered feeling tears prick her eyes once more. This time she didn't bother to blink them away and she let them slide down her cheeks. "But how could he lock me away like that? I wanted to _die_." After the second day she had refused to touch the water that the goblins brought down for her. Locked in the cold dark cell she had begun to lose her mind. She'd been consumed by paranoia, had Jareth put something in the water? Some sort of potion to make her swoon and fall in love with him? _If I haven't already._ She questioned her own feelings for Jareth as much as she questioned his. How could she love this man who treated her so cruelly? "He hasn't got a shred of humanity..."

"He ain' technically human," Hoggle pointed out, "he might look like a human Sarah but looks can be deceiving. I'm more human than him...an' look a' me." Sarah kissed the top of Hoggle's head and he blushed. He was right, half the time Sarah forgot that Jareth was a mythical creature himself although she'd never seen anything to make her suspect he wasn't human.

"Will I be like him?"

"No," all three responded at once and Ludo gave a small roar of disgust which sent rocks crumbling from the ceiling.

"Oh Ludo please don't be upset," Sarah pleaded looking nervously at the door. She didn't want Jareth storming in and scaring Ludo into bringing the tower down around them.

"You will always remain as human, some of Jareth's powers may pass to you and you will be immortal. But you won't be a true fae." Sarah breathed a sigh of relief; she felt better knowing she would maintain her humanity. "My lady...we have been looking into ways to get you home," Sarah sat up suddenly alert and eager but Sir Diddymus shook his head. "It truly is impossible...perhaps it would be easier to do as his majesty says and just accept your fate? You shall always have us..." Sarah nodded feeling numb; it was different hearing that she couldn't go home from her friends. When Jareth said it to her she half thought he said it out of cruelness, not because it was true.

"Perhaps this is your fa'e," Hoggle squeezed her hand gently and Sarah smiled weakly. "We don' think he'll really force you to turn children inta goblins..." Sarah wasn't as optimistic but she forced herself to smile, they only wanted to help and she didn't have the heart to let them see how distraught she was.

Each time she glanced over at the window she could see the day was passing by quickly and when the sky turned to a deep orange Jareth returned to the room. She hugged each of the trio in turn and watched as they sadly trundled from the room.

"How do you feel?" Jareth sat beside her and once more began spoon-feeding her soup. Sarah shrugged and swallowed a mouthful, her fever had gone down considerably and she was able to swallow the soup without it feeling as if rocks were being thrown into her belly. She studied Jareth as she thought about what her friends had said, this man beside her wasn't human. Jareth met her gaze and she knew he could tell what she was thinking, sighing he set the bowl down and cupped her chin gently with his leather gloved hand. "Just because I am not human does not mean I do not know how to love one," he leant forward and pressed his lips to hers. Sarah felt herself beginning to respond, her hand wound itself into his feathery soft hair while the other lightly pulled at his shirt to pull him closer. _What are you doing?_ Startled she pushed herself away from Jareth and blushed furiously. "How long are you going to play this game?" Jareth asked clearly irritated.

"This isn't love, it's not right." Sarah said stubbornly trying to clamour from the bed. Jareth grabbed her and firmly kept her in place.

"You are too weak to go storming off," he sighed. "What will it take for you to believe that I care about you? That I love you?"

"Nothing. Because I'll never believe it," Sarah shrugged and felt her heart grow heavy with the realisation that this was probably true. She might surrender her body to him; she might even convince herself that she loved him. But she knew it wouldn't last. That she'd soon begin questioning his feelings for her. "If you loved me you wouldn't have locked me up for a week with no food –"

"Sarah do you understand what I have done for you? How generous I have been to you?"

"Generous? What have you done that's generous?"

"Everything!" Jareth snapped standing up and for a split second Sarah found herself standing on a circular platform with columns floating around them. Jareth was dressed in his white leggings, white shirt and the flowing cloak. When she blinked she was back in his bedroom but she could tell Jareth too had sensed the déjà vu. "I have the right to turn you into a goblin, and your brother. He never should have left the Labyrinth. I have given you a gift so that you can watch over Toby, your family and friends."

"But I cannot talk to them!"

"What good would that do? If your family were able to talk to you surely they would be upset with what you had done, what had happened. Knowing they had lost you forever. And seeing them upset would surely distress you further would it not?" Sarah looked at him feeling slightly shocked, it was almost as if he had thought about her wellbeing all along. "You agreed to me wiping every trace of you from their lives, so that they could go on living in peace. I am sorry I could not do the same for you...but perhaps that is punishment for your selfishness. You say you did not mean the words but nevertheless you said them. You have read the _Labyrinth_; you have read it every day since you first learnt to read. Part of you longed for the Labyrinth to exist. For me to exist." He smiled wolfishly at her and joined her on the bed. "And when you first saw me admit it, you longed to be mine." His hands gently unlaced the front of her nightgown and pulled it down exposing her shoulders.

"Stop it," Sarah whispered her cheeks aflame, in an instant he had gone from caring to predatory.

"Eternity with me will be interesting, will it not Sarah?" He laughed at her as she pulled her nightgown back up and clutched it tightly to her throat. "I locked you in the dungeon so you would appreciate the freedom you have. Yes I watch you, but can you blame me? Who was the one who tried to escape in the middle of winter?"

"What choice did I have?"

"You could have stayed. You could have earned my trust. But you decided to throw it away and run. You chose to go back on your word. You exchanged your life for your brother's and then you tried to flee. Hardly the actions of an honest woman is it? So how can I trust you will not run away when you are alone? If I was able to trust you, I would leave you in peace." Sarah thought on these words but she just couldn't accept that she would never return home. "When we are married you will have privacy if you so wish it."

"How do you know I will not try to run away?"

"You can try..." Jareth shrugged carelessly and picked up the bowl once more. "Come, you should finish this before it grows cold." Obediently Sarah opened her mouth so he could spoon feed her once more, she wanted to take the bowl in her own slender hands but they trembled and she knew she would simply slosh the soup over the sides of the bowl.

"You act as if I have more chance of escaping now then when I am your queen..."

"You have no chance Sarah, but now you are in more danger so I have to watch over you. You can die while we are not married."

"But –"

"No more Sarah," Jareth warned, "any questions you have I will gladly answer, and truthfully, when you are queen. When I know you will be able to accept the truth. Now do as I say and finish this soup, I would rather not have to put you back in the dungeons." Sarah met his cold eyes at this statement and shuddered.


	22. Chapter Twenty-two

**Hi guys, thank you so much for the reviews you've been giving! I have to admit it might sound geeky but the reviews have kept me going, my phone goes off at 3am in the morning and I'm hoping it's a review! I am drawing this to a close, it's been so much fun writing and great getting all these responses _but_ unfortunately I have a dissertation due in at the end of May. I can't concentrate on anything but this at the moment, so I think for my future career (and sanity) I need to wrap this up soon.  
><strong>

**Thank you so much for all your support! :) 3 xxxxx**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Five days after her release Sarah was just about able to consume solid foods. She followed Jareth down to the dining room and sat opposite him pushing a piece of chicken from side to side on the plate. "I know you are hungry," Jareth looked at her putting down the leg he had been tearing into with his teeth. "What is wrong?" For a few minutes Sarah sat in silence, she was dressed in a loose gown of pale lilac satin and Jareth had pulled her back into a single plait.

"I'm just..." She shrugged unsure of what to say. How could she tell him that she was haunted by nightmares of been locked in a cell? She had never been scared of the dark, not even as a child. But now it terrified her. When Jareth blew out the candles at night she moved to the window so that she could at least sit in the glow of the moonlight. "When can I go back to sleeping in my own chambers?" She asked him, he had kept her beside him at night and he seemed reluctant to let her return to her own chambers.

"When I trust you are stronger," he shrugged. "If I left you alone now no doubt you would drown in the bath." Sarah blushed and speared a piece of chicken but she couldn't bring herself to eat it. "Is sharing my bed really that daunting?" Again Sarah shrugged unsure of how to answer that. While he slept it wasn't too bad, but while he was awake and they lay there side by side...she suppressed a shudder. The air was thick with tension and she loathed how her body yearned for his touch.

"_I wish the goblins would take you away."_

Sarah threw her fork down in disgust and glared at Jareth across the table.

"It is hardly fair to give me that look when she is the one who summoned me."

"You could just ignore her."

"When you are my queen you will see why that is not possible." Jareth sighed and walked over to Sarah, "come. You cannot come to earth with me, but I will send you outside of the Labyrinth and meet you there. But first I want you dressed warmly." Jareth led her to the foot of her staircase and kissed her hand. "When you are ready close your eyes and picture the gates." She nodded and watched as he stepped backwards and faded away. She made her way up the stairs carefully, her hands slid along the wall trying to keep herself supported. What was Jareth up to? She changed into a burgundy gown lined with fur and wrapped a thick black cloak with a hood around her shoulders. Pulling the hood up she closed her eyes and began to think of the gates to the Labyrinth, it wasn't until she was knee deep in snow that she realised she'd forgotten to add leggings and boots to her outfit.

_Two out of four...and it's not like I'll be out here for long_. She wasn't sure what Jareth had planned, but she didn't think he was about to make her spend thirteen hours outside in the harsh elements of the Labyrinth. She approached the hill where Jareth had first brought her, this seemed to be the starting point of the Labyrinth where he made a big show for his victims.

"It doesn't seem that far," the words were spoken by someone else but the familiarity of them made Sarah shudder. When she looked to her side she saw sixteen-year-old self with Jareth by her side. She blinked and the illusion disappeared replaced with a woman in her twenties, shoulder length auburn hair, pale skin with a sprinkling of freckles over her face. She had an upbeat lilt to her accent but Sarah couldn't quite place where it was from.

"Of course it does not," Jareth agreed, "but that is just one of the many illusions of the Labyrinth. Not everything is as it seems here. Just ask Sarah here," Jareth gestured to Sarah and the woman looked shocked to see her standing there. "Sarah attempted the Labyrinth several years ago, and lost."

"She doesn't look as if she lost..shouldn't you be a goblin?"

"We won't go into that now. But I can assure you Sarah was one of thousands of women to step foot into my domain and believe she would make it out with the babe. She is lucky to be alive, aren't you Sarah?" Sarah thought back to her journey in the Labyrinth; The Cleaner and the dropping down holes, she then thought of Jake and the Bog of Eternal Stench.

"Don't do it," she told the woman before she had even registered the words leaving her mouth. Tears blurred her eyes but she knew if this woman attempted the Labyrinth she would die. "Please," she stepped closer but stopped a foot away from the woman. "He cheats. The closer you get the harsher his tricks, he pushed time forwards for me. He _drugged_ me," she spoke vehemently as she thought of the peach. "And when I entered it wasn't the middle of winter..." She followed the woman's gaze to the snowy depths of the Labyrinth. "I'm sorry...I know you spoke out of anger or frustration. No one means the words when they say them –"

"Well, actually some do." Jareth laughed coldly and lounged against a tree. He was smiling coldly at the exchange between the two women, and once again Sarah couldn't help but wonder what she was doing there. Sarah carried on as if he wasn't even there.

"You might not have meant the words, I know I didn't...not when I realised he was real, but it's too late..." She felt horrible telling the woman this, but what else could she say? Yeah go for it, the Labyrinth is a piece of cake! "The Labyrinth is hard...it would be hard enough without Jareth watching over you and throwing traps at every turn. I'm sorry but...people die here. I watched a guy...a _kid_ drown here...and Jareth just laughed." The woman looked at the two of them in disgust.

"I'm not a kid," she said stubbornly. "I don't believe you," her tone was bitter as she faced Sarah. "I've not heard of a Goblin Queen but whatever you are you're on his side. I'm doing this _maze_ and I'm taking my son back." She shoved past Sarah pushing her roughly aside.

"You have thirteen hours," Jareth said coldly, "and remember Sarah tried to help you, you foolish woman." The woman made a rude gesture over her shoulder and carried on. Jareth turned to look at Sarah who felt like she might cry at any moment. "You're cold..." he said startled, she realised she was shivering despite the layers of fur.

"I forgot leggings and boots," she said remembering. "Jareth –"

"Your friend the fox told me something I found of interest. He said we are two sides of the same coin," Sarah thought this over but she shook her head. Jareth may have found this intriguing but she found it confusing. "He said different views on the same perspective. The more I think about it he is right. We are day and night, winter and summer. We oppose each other, but we need the other to exist. I will admit perhaps I have been rash." Jareth gestured for Sarah to sit on the throne and she nervously obeyed, he sat beside her on the floor his long legs dangling into the circular hole beside the throne. The goblins stared at him in shock and when one approached him to investigate what was happening there was a gruesome _crack_ and green ooze filled the air. Sarah turned her head feeling faint, surely he could have ordered the goblin to leave him be? She didn't dare question him; it was times like these that she feared him the most. Would he ever turn on her like this?

"I think I'm going to be sick," she said gripping the side of the throne as the slime hit her on the side of her face. Jareth sighed and brushed the ooze away whilst shouting for someone to get her some wine.

"I have been cruel to you, taunting you by telling you that you will eventually become like me. That you will have to turn children into goblins...that has been wrong of me." As he passed her a goblet of wine Sarah stared at him dumbfounded. "I have been thinking..."

"You're not going to marry me?" She blurted out without thinking, her voice full of hope. Jareth laughed, shook his head and took a sip of wine from a goblet that another goblin brought him.

"Of course I'm going to marry you, but I admit perhaps I have been seeing things the wrong way. I do not think I am being cruel to these fools who come into the Labyrinth; I am just telling them the truth. But perhaps you can provide an ear of sympathy, encourage those who are lagging." Sarah looked at him shocked, trying to work out what he was saying. "If you had, had support –"

"I did, I had my friends," she pointed out. "And I still lost because you –"

"Yes, yes I 'cheated'." He waved his hand, "If you believe your friends gave you encouragement how does that make you feel? Would you have given up?" Sarah nodded, she hated to admit it but she had grown so _tired_ during the Labyrinth. Having Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Diddymus helping her through it had made the time seem more...easier. As her mind drifted back to the memories she tried to suppress she felt her eyes heat up with unshed tears. Had Hoggle not been with her in the Oubliette she would have surely been sliced apart by The Cleaner, or if Ludo had not been there to summon rocks she'd have drowned in the Bog of Eternal Stench. And Sir Diddymus had provided a constant source of courage, it was hard to be a quivering coward when he was by your side. "I want you by my side as my queen Sarah, and with that comes responsibilities in the Labyrinth. But maybe you can provide the hope...the source of encouragement that so many here have lacked."

"Why?"

"Because no matter what I say you are constantly going to feel guilty for what you did all those years ago. Perhaps this will help you accept your fate." Sarah stared at him in amazement, was he genuinely doing something _nice_?

"People won't want my help...you saw that woman." A shadow passed across Jareth's face and she reached out to clutch his arm. "Please don't harm her."

"She will not make it out of the Labyrinth alive." He vowed and Sarah gulped back the rest of her wine before she curled into a ball and pulled the cloak around herself like a blanket. "I might have let her give up and go home..."

"Then do that." Sarah whispered looking at him pleadingly, but Jareth shook his head and stood up.

"She should not have been so rude to you." Sarah opened her mouth to plead more but Jareth gently stroked her hair and shook his head. "Say no more on the matter Sarah, but the next person who enters my domain will surely be more accommodating to your help. When this one is gone, I have a surprise for you." He tried to make her smile but he could see the woman's impending death settled on her shoulders uneasily. He sat on the edge of the throne and gently stroked her hair. "You cannot save everyone Sarah, you can try...but you will not be able too."


	23. Chapter Twenty-three

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Jareth watched as Sarah began to drift off, when she was sound asleep he ordered all the goblins from the throne room so she could sleep in peace. Hoggle wandered into the throne room looking lost as to why he was there. "I summoned you here Hogwart," Jareth sighed wondering why his subjects had to be so stupid. Surely if you were sitting underground huddled against a fire and then found yourself in the castle you could guess that your king had summoned you? "Sarah has fallen asleep and the Labyrinth has a guest, I do not want to move her and risk moving her. Keep an eye on her for me, should she wake up I will come back." Hoggle nodded and sat on the floor beside the throne, Sarah's hand dangled over the edge and he held onto it gently.

Jareth left the throne room and wandered up to his chambers, he was furious with the woman for being so cruel to Sarah. He was also furious that she had not acted how he'd expected her too. How many times had these foolish women begged for help? A sympathetic ear or someone to understand their plight? One that they had brought on themselves! He had given this ignorant woman a chance for help, and she had rejected it as callously as she had wished her child away. And how would he convince Sarah that this was to be her role if she was to be scorned? He realised Sir Diddymus was right, he _needed_ Sarah. He had gone for centuries ruling the Labyrinth alone, and while there was a steady trickle of wishers there wasn't as many as there had once been. With Sarah's unknowing help he could fix that. She wouldn't be able to help everyone; people would still die in the Labyrinth. But those that left with their lives relatively intact...those were the ones he was counting on. Sarah would undoubtedly encourage them to tell others of the Labyrinth, to warn them not to make the wish. But who would believe something so outrageous? People would become frustrated, and even those who had never heard of the little red leather bound book would know of the words. It didn't matter that they didn't believe them, no one did. All they had to do was to wish for him to come along and he would. He smiled at the thought.

He changed from his grey leggings and white shirt into an outfit more menacing. Black leather trousers, a black shirt revealing an expanse of muscled chest and a black cloak. It was similar to the one he had worn when Sarah had been dangerously close to defeating him. It was feathery, but rather than the soft white feathers of an owl it was the sharp black feathers of a raven. He picked up a crystal ball, the first image he saw was Sarah still curled up and asleep on his throne. Hoggle had his cheek resting against the throne as he dozed lightly, but when Sarah so much as twitched he woke up to see if she was okay. The second image was the woman, he was still furious with her and he had the perfect idea of how to make her suffer.

"Do you feel like giving up yet?" He asked the woman as he lounged against a wall. She was currently in the stone maze where Sarah had first encountered the beast Ludo. She whipped around to stare at him angrily.

"I'm not giving up, you don't scare me." She snapped at him, Jareth clicked his fingers and the woman froze as if she had turned to stone. The only part of herself she could move were her eyes and Jareth took great pleasure in trailing around her, watching her eyes follow him frantically.

"I normally do not tend to get involved with people in the Labyrinth. I do not cheat as Sarah believes, I simply give you mortals obstacles – that is the purpose of the Labyrinth. To make you stronger. You will not get your child back, but you learn valuable lessons and you leave a stronger person." He paced around the woman trying to keep his boiling rage under control. "Sarah only wanted to help you, and she was right telling you that you have no chance. You can see we have harsh winters," he pushed the woman forwards into the snow for emphasis. She landed with an _oomph_ but still couldn't move. Jareth rolled her over so she lay on her back, the snow was so deep she was almost encased in it. "She probably would have helped you through it had she thought you stood a chance." Jareth crouched over the woman and smiled cruelly, "she wants to help people – she is not siding with me. She just does not realise that by helping fools like you she is signing your death warrant." Jareth stood up and turned to walk away. A muffled scream came from the snow, he turned and walked back. "So sorry, you must be freezing." He clicked his fingers and a group of Fierys appeared behind him. "You should not have been so rude," he said in a dangerous tone before turning from her for the final time. Three of the Fierys were without their heads, the remaining two were juggling the three heads back and forth – all five were laughing raucously.

"Hey boss," the heads were returned and the five bowed.

"This woman is a little...stiff, help her loosen up why don't you?"

"No problem boss!" Eagerly the Fierys approached her, Jareth clicked his fingers so she could move from the neck up. He was that pissed he wanted to hear her scream. He lounged against the wall and watched smiling as four of Fierys picked her up by her arms and legs and began pulling and rotating her limbs to 'help her loosen up'. She began pleading with them to put her down, to leave her alone and Jareth smiled.

"Please!" She cried spotting Jareth still standing there, "make them stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" One of the Fierys gripped her head and with a sickening wrench pulled it from her body, blood gushed forward staining the snow and the fur of three of the Fierys who held her arms and now detached head.

"Whoops!" They laughed and dropped the body, the head became the object of a new game and Jareth departed back to the castle. Sarah was still curled up asleep in his throne and Hoggle was sat motionless beside her holding her hand, his chin propped up on the throne and staring at her unblinking. Jareth laughed at the sight and Hoggle jumped up frightened.

"If I did not know any better Hogwart I would say you are in _love_ with Sarah!" He laughed harder when the goblin began to blush. He gestured the goblin towards him, hesistantly Hoggle obeyed and Jareth leant down so he was on eye level. "My promise still stands Hogwart," he hissed, "I can still make you a prince." He stood up and kicked the goblin from the room. He walked towards Sarah and looked down at her, her hair curtained her face and he brushed it aside. She was approaching her fourth year in the Labyrinth and he could see the toll it was taking on her. Her skin was smooth and pale, but her eyes were creased at the corners and even in sleep she looked exhausted. "Sarah," he gently stroked her cheek, "you should wake up." As she groggily opened her eyes he pulled her into a sitting position. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"What happened...the woman? Is she still..." Sarah trailed off unsure of what she should ask, or if she wanted to know what had happened to the woman.

"She is gone," Jareth said sliding an arm around her waist and leading her down to the dining room. He was thankful he had stood out of the way of blood splatter, if she spotted blood she would no doubt grow hysterical. He kissed the top of her head and bit back a smile.

Despite the day fading away Jareth was adamant that Sarah be fitted for her dress. As they made their way down to the dungeon he noticed beads of sweat forming at the top of her brow and her body begin to tremble lightly. "Go to throne room, we will do the fitting there. I will bring Garb out and clear the rest of the goblins out." Obediently Sarah nodded and with a sigh of relief turned to go back the way they had come.

_Perhaps it is better to do it away from here_, Jareth thought suddenly remembering the babe stored within the dungeons. He made his way to Garb's small workshop and sent her scuttling to the throne room. "I will join you shortly," he made his way to the cell nearest to the entrance. Wailing could be heard faintly behind the heavy door and he pushed it open with a sigh. These children were so _annoying_; he could understand why people wished them away. And he only had to put up with them for thirteen hours! "Be _quiet_!" He roared at the child as he picked it up and fed it the potion to transform it. The infant ceased squalling immediately and begin to drink thirstily at the bottle. As the infant began to transform he held it by the scruff of its neck and carried it up from the dungeons, he tossed it at the first goblin he encountered. "Stay out of the throne room!" He ordered it.

"_Out_!" He commanded the herd of goblins still loitering within the throne room itself. Garb had set up her stool in the circular drop and was threatening any who approached her with a large needle. When the room had emptied of goblins Garb led Sarah onto the pedestal and began tugging her cloak and dress off.

"No, please." Sarah protested weakly, despite the room being empty she felt vulnerable being stripped. And the throne room was hardly warm! Jareth threw himself into his throne and clicked his fingers, shutters appeared in the windows and a door slammed shut leaving the three completely shut off from the rest of the castle. Another click of his fingers and the torches flamed with heat. Jareth watched as Sarah shivered in her light shift and stockings.

_Barely a year left_, he tried to tell himself. But the sight of her almost bare was driving him to the brink. He smiled thinking of where he would find release tonight.


	24. Chapter Twenty-four

**Chapter Twenty-four**

Sarah bolted upright in the darkness and took in deep shuddering breaths, her skin was drenched in sweat and she bit back a scream as the darkness enveloped her, filling her nostrils and mouth. _I'm going to suffocate_, she thought in a panic fighting to breathe. She looked around but couldn't see anything, even the moonlight had forsaken her.

"Sarah?" Jareth sat up and pulled her close but she screamed and pushed him away. With a click of his fingers the room was flooded with light and her mind seemed to snap on with the candle flames. "What is wrong with you?" Jareth was clearly irritated at having been woken and Sarah shot him a look wanting to strangle him. It was because of him she was in this state! She woke up almost every night in a blind panic sometimes the moon would be bright and she would find some reassurance. But if there was no moon it wasn't until Jareth woke up and lit the room up that she was able to calm down.

"A nightmare," she stood up and with trembling hands pulled herself a goblet of wine. Jareth moved to come and join her but she gestured for him to stay in the bed. "I'll be fine in a moment," she said running a hand through her hair. _Get a grip, you are not a child anymore!_ She sat down on one of the settees and rubbed her forehead wearily. The thought echoed in her mind. She wasn't a child anymore. She was a young woman now. But she didn't feel any older, in fact she felt younger. Almost as if she had regressed during her time in the Labyrinth. The thought wasn't an appealing one. And now she was afraid of the dark...

_You're letting him win_, a voice in her mind scolded her. _He tells you on your wedding night he will claim you mind, body and soul...and he will if you keep this up!_ Sarah almost nodded in agreement, the voice was right. Jareth could very well claim her body on their wedding night; she was no longer foolish to think that it wouldn't happen. But unless she got a grip on herself he truly would claim her mind and soul. She could at least be stronger and protect those two from him. After all...surely her body was just a shell; perhaps he could do as he pleased with that. But as long as she maintained her mind, surely she would stay in control.

"Are you coming back to bed?" Jareth sighed and flopped back onto the pillows.

"In a minute," Sarah replied lost in thought. She stood up and walked towards the window, the sky was covered in thick clouds preventing any light from the moon or stars breaking through. _You weren't scared of the dark as a child...so why should you be now?_ She sat on the window ledge and let her legs dangle into the air. Was Hoggle afraid of the dark? Were any of the goblins afraid of the dark? Could they even feel fear? _They must...they seem afraid of Jareth_. She wished she had Hoggle by her side.

"Sarah," she looked up startled to see him standing beside her. "I know you are afraid of the dark."

"No I'm not, I'm not a child." She said stubbornly.

"I sometimes wonder about that," Jareth took her hands and led her back to the bed. "If you are not afraid then I can put the candles out," as he sat down on the bed and pulled her with him the candles guttered out. Sarah could feel her pulse rising, her breathing became erratic and without realising she tightened her grip on Jareth's arm. He clicked his fingers and the room was flooded with light once more. "Why did you not tell me Sarah?" He asked her tenderly, he felt a flicker of guilt. He still felt he was justified in locking her in a cell, but he should have given her some source of light. He'd lost count on the amount of people who'd succumbed to insanity because of the stifling darkness in the dungeons. Sarah was visibly trembling and he pulled her into a crushing embrace stroking her hair. "I am sorry Sarah," he kissed her head gently. "You will get over this, but for tonight we will sleep with the candles lit."

"Won't that start a fire?" She asked weakly.

"No," She let him envelope her in his arms and they lay back down together. "Jareth...do you realise that I was only meant to sleep with you on the night of my birthday? That was three weeks ago..." She turned around so that she was facing him. "Please...I want to sleep in my own chambers."

"Tomorrow," Jareth sighed, "now go to sleep." Sarah closed her eyes but sleep didn't come as easily to her as it did to Jareth. She could feel the heat from the candles and she felt reassured that there were no shadows closing in around her, clogging her nose and mouth and preventing her from breathing. Carefully she detached herself from Jareth's arms and rolled onto her stomach so she could bury her face into the pillow. No matter how hard she tried though sleep eluded her for the rest of the night.

Over the next few days Jareth would accompany Sarah to her chambers, while she readied herself for bed he would ensure all the candles were lit. But as each day passed he blew one out as she began to drift off, hoping to climatise her to the steadying darkness. She never commented on him staying in her chambers, he slept on the settee instead of in her bed and left her in peace.

"Don't you miss sleeping in your bed?" Sarah asked him sitting beside his throne as he read a scroll idly. "The settee can't be that comfortable."

"It is not," Jareth agreed, "however I want to be close by in case you awake during the night. And I do not think for a second that you are about to invite me into your own bed," Sarah blushed and shook her head. It was one thing for her to go to his chambers, he ordered her too, but for her to invite him into her own bed was different. She knew the moment she did that, even if they just slept, their relationship would become something more...serious. The air was pierced with an indignant shriek as a goblin began playing football with a chicken.

"Stop it!" Sarah shouted at the goblins feeling her head split in two at the awful noise. The goblins paused in their tracks and stared at the human girl stupefied. Even Jareth paused reading the scroll to look down at her mildly shocked; a small smile crossed his lips. This was the first time she had given an order to the goblins, even if she had spoken from anger, a sign that she was beginning to accept her fate.

"You heard her. Be. Quiet," Jareth waved his hands and the goblins resumed their mayhem, albeit a lot more quietly. Jareth reached down and tenderly ran his hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry," Sarah whispered rubbing her forehead.

"For what?"

"Telling them –"

"Sarah you will be their queen this time next year. You must get used to ordering them around, as they must be to accept your orders." Sarah nodded but she didn't think she would ever get used to ordering them around. She just wasn't that kind of person. "How do you feel at night now?" Jareth stood up and held out his hand for her to take, once he had her on her feet he led her through the castle and outside. "You seem to sleep better," he had watched her sleep for hours, watching the fear melt from her face as she began to relax more.

"I do...the nightmares are stopping," she didn't see the point in lying to him and denying ever having had any nightmares. Jareth led her towards the small lake and they sat beside the edge, she looked in and watched as small golden and turquoise fishes darted around beneath the surface.

"We need to discuss your role within the Labyrinth," Sarah looked up at Jareth quizzically. She had just assumed he would tell her what to do, she didn't think she'd have anything specific to do.

"I said long ago you would become like me, that in time you would be able to turn children into goblins." Sarah shook her adamantly and opened her mouth but Jareth waved his hand. "After speaking to your friends I realise I have been rash...perhaps even cruel in taunting you so. I think it best you not see the children who come into the Labyrinth, you will just grow attached to them and upset at what they will become."

"Not all of them will become goblins though," Sarah tried to point out weakly.

"Yes Sarah, they will." Jareth sighed and pulled her towards him, "how have you not learnt that the Labyrinth is impossible to beat?"

"I –"

"You almost beat the Labyrinth, yes. But you did not. At the most crucial moment you fell apart. You were able to defy death several times, you kept your head where others have lost theirs – literally," he mind thought back to the woman torn apart by the Fierys. "Yet when you came to facing me, you only had to say those six simple words...and you could not do it."

"If I said them now..."

"You would still remain here," Jareth kissed her tenderly and gently lowered her onto the grass. He could feel her body responding to his, her hands clasping the front of his shirt to pull him closer, her leg curling around his. Jareth pulled back at smiled at her, "even if you said the words we both know it would be a lie." He indicated the compromising position they were in and laughed at her blush. "Stop fighting it Sarah, stop fighting me." He lowered his mouth onto hers once more.

"_I wish..."_

Sarah almost laughed at Jareth's frustrated sigh. "What do you want to do in the Labyrinth?" He asked her urgently pulling her to her feet. Sarah shook her head, she didn't know what she wanted to do! She'd never thought about it because truthfully she still didn't believe she was there! "Sarah!" The strict tone in his voice made her jump.

"Help people...but I don't know how," she shook her head helplessly and Jareth smiled. The lake faded and she found herself standing in the throne room. The goblins had been raucously chasing each other around but as she appeared they immediately fell silent and began drinking from goblets, sloshing wine all over themselves. Sighing Sarah sat on Jareth's throne and pulled her cloak around herself to keep warm. How could she help people? She looked up at the window, it was still deathly cold within the Labyrinth (unless you were Jareth who just seemed to emanate heat as if he were a furnace) but the snow had at least melted. It was still a foolish risk to try and undertake the Labyrinth, but when wasn't it a foolish risk?

"The best way to help them is to dissuade them from doing this," Jareth stood beside Sarah and she looked up shocked to see him back. "When someone crosses through the gate, perhaps you should meet them there and try to dissuade them. Those who continue can call on you three times for help, you can travel so far with them but you cannot take them through the whole Labyrinth."

"You've put a lot of thought into this," Sarah half-teased, Jareth shrugged and she stood up so he could sit on his throne. She ran her hand up the curved arm and walked behind the throne lost in thought. Could she really try and talk someone out of the Labyrinth? Wasn't that hypocritical of her?

"Think of the lives you'll be saving Sarah," Jareth grabbed her hand as she walked past him, "they can call on you three times – unless they are in mortal danger. You cannot save them from death."

"You did with me," Sarah pointed out but he merely shrugged. "If someone had told me to give up...well...you did. Several times." She shook her head, "no one will listen to me."

"Some might. And those are the ones you will save...others will be more stubborn, but if they call on you three more times they will most likely see sense before it is too late." Jareth took her hand and kissed it lightly, "do not think of this as getting people to give up. The children they send here are meant to become goblins, it is their destiny." Sarah sighed and sat on the floor beside him, she timidly rested her chin on his leg and looked up at him.

"So it was my destiny to send Toby here and take his place? If it was to be my destiny to be the Goblin Queen why did you not just come and claim me for yourself?" Jareth's smile was sad and he stroked her cheek gently.

"I wanted too...so many times," he stopped himself from telling her the truth. That unless summoned he could not cross the threshold. "These are questions that I cannot answer until we have wed...but I promise you, anything you ask me after our wedding I will give you the truth. Just be sure that you are ready for the answer you seek." Sarah nodded and bit her lip. "We should find you a more regal, and warmer, outfit...we have a guest after all."


	25. Chapter Twenty-five

**Chapter Twenty-five**

Jareth watched as Sarah emerged from her dressing room, she had changed into a lavender over gown with a silk golden undergown shimmering beneath. He clicked his fingers and draped a heavy cloak around her shoulders. "I have explained to her that should she need help she can call on you, but she has been warned that you will only come to her three times. I will decide when you have helped her enough, so you should warn her you could disappear at any time." Sarah nodded feeling flustered. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and she sat on one of the settees twisting her hands nervously. A clock chimed the second hour and she flinched.

"I never heard that clock before..." She said thoughtfully, the only time she had been aware of her passing time limit was when Jareth had manipulated time. Or when she had been hallucinating.

"Sometimes I will make it audible throughout the whole of the Labyrinth, I find it drives people to the brink of insanity." Jareth shrugged as Sarah looked at him in disgust. "Your role is to help people Sarah, mine is to ensure that there is a study influx of goblins coming into the Labyrinth."

"You couldn't let one or two go free?"

"No." Jareth shook his head stubbornly, "you need to be sure you understand your role. You are to help these people, but no one is going to win. You need to convince them to quit while they can, while they are still alive." Sarah nodded; she didn't think she could really talk anyone out of doing the Labyrinth. If someone, other than Jareth, had persuaded her to give up...would she have done so? "Calm down," Jareth said leaning towards her and pressing his lips against her forehead. "She may not even call for help," Jareth led her back down to the throne room and pulled her onto his lap.

"Jareth...when I'm your queen, will I have a throne of my own?" She tried to picture two thrones within this room, but somehow the image just didn't quite fit.

"No, and when you give me sons you will not be carrying them around all the time."

"Then who will look after them?" She didn't point out that she'd most likely give him daughters too. "And why do we need children if you are immortal? Surely the last thing you want is a competitor for your throne?" Jareth smiled and kissed her gently.

"We will not be having children for centuries," he assured her solemnly. "You obviously realise that there is more than one world, your world and mine are two of a million. I hope to forge links with some of these other worlds, I sometimes grow weary of the Labyrinth, it would be interesting to be a part of other worlds. To perhaps expand my kingdom..." Sarah looked at him slightly shocked, she had never heard of him talking about other worlds before, about the craving for more power. She realised he hadn't answered her question but decided perhaps this was one of the questions where she didn't want to know the answer. She moved over to the window and sat on the ledge looking down at the Labyrinth below. The wind buffeted her and she moved away hugging the cloak around her shoulders.

"Who is she?" She asked turning to look back over at Jareth.

"A girl called Alice; she looks remarkably like you did when you first came to the Labyrinth. I almost had to do a double take. She is just as stubborn too." Sarah bit back a smile.

"Perhaps you would prefer her to take my place? Someone younger," Jareth's head snapped up to look at her through narrowed eyes.

"I will never replace you Sarah." He vowed solemnly and she shivered at the serious tone in his voice. She jumped as the clock chimed the third hour. She was thankful she had not heard it whilst picking her way through the Labyrinth – would she have gotten as far as she had with that constant reminder? Jareth threw a crystal at her and she caught it clumsily, almost dropping it. She drew in a sharp intake of breath at the image inside the crystal, the girl in the crystal really did look like her. She had long deep brown hair that fell just below her shoulders, deep brown eyes darted around in fear. The shock of seeing an almost mirror image of herself made her drop the crystal startled. She watched as the hem of her dress was soaked by the water the crystal was transformed into. She looked at Jareth who shrugged. "It is a coincidence, it is not something I have plotted I promise you."

"The child?"

"Is a five year old screaming brat of a girl who looks nothing like Toby." She felt reassured by that, had the child been a miniature Toby she might have fallen of the cliff of sanity. Of course she knew she wouldn't be able to see the child for herself, she would just have to trust Jareth.

"_Help me..."_ The girl's voice was slightly higher than Sarah's soft tone but she flinched nonetheless. She looked at Jareth, she wanted to refuse to go but she couldn't ignore the girl. Sighing she nodded to Jareth who stepped up to her and kissed her cheek.

"I will judge when you have helped her enough," he reminded her, "and be warned – there is still the danger of death even if you are with her."

"But not for me?" Sarah asked sarcastically, Jareth smiled and kissed her once more before disappearing.

"Who are you?" Sarah looked behind her at the girl, Alice, was huddled on the floor of the forest floor. In the distance they could both hear the cackles of the Fierys and Sarah held out her hand to help the girl to her feet.

"Sarah. C'mon it's not safe here." She quickly led Alice to the wall she had climbed up to get away from the Fierys.

"You're the one _he_ told me about? The Goblin King?" Sarah nodded feeling her cheeks warm up, before Alice could ask any more questions though she spoke.

"I should warn you I'm cutting into your time limit, he won't stop the clock for anything. I can help you, but only three times – even if you didn't mean to call me this counts as your first. And Jareth will take me back at anytime, there's no set limit on how long I can stay with you. It's up to him." Alice looked at Sarah unblinkingly, she seemed to be in shock and Sarah wondered if Alice was seeing the similarity between the two of them. A strong gust of wind whipped around them knocking both girls onto the ground.

"Do you think I can get through this?" Alice asked as she helped Sarah up and fell in step beside her. Sarah bit her lip nervously unsure of how to answer this, in the end she decided to be honest.

"No," she sighed, "I'm sorry but...the Labyrinth really is impossible. Jareth hates to lose, and he will do anything to prevent people from reaching the end. People have died here..."

"How far did you get?" Sarah shook her head, she didn't feel comfortable talking about it with this girl. "Why aren't you a goblin?"

"I took my brother's place thinking I would become a goblin but...he had a different plan for me." She saw something spark in Alice's eyes and she shook her head, "do not think that life is easier here if you stay as a human. The goblins seem to treat each other fairly enough," she didn't see the point in adding they occasionally ripped each other apart at Jareth's orders and later laughed about it. "They respect Jareth because he is their king, but they see me as beneath them." Although since she had ordered them to be quiet they did seem more respectful now. "And I'm not sure he would take someone offering themselves in exchange again...you can never really plan what Jareth will do. You can be sure though whatever he does do won't be to your advantage."

Alice retched as they reached the Bog of Eternal Stench. "There are some rocks we have to cross, at the end is a fox called Sir Diddymus, all you have to do is ask him for his permission to cross. Be nice, he's quite proud...but he is lovely really." She thought about advising Alice to ask him to accompany her but decided against it, she didn't think that would end well for either Alice or Sir Diddymus. Alice turned to say something and gasped, Sarah was fading before her eyes! Sarah looked down at her hands and looked at her sadly. "You can call on me two more times, but please be careful..."

When she reappeared in the throne room she found herself trembling lightly. It felt strange to be walking through the Labyrinth with someone. She slumped against the wall and looked around for Jareth but found herself alone in the throne room, even the goblins had vacated it. She sat on the window ledge and leant her head against the wall. Where was he? Why bring her back here if he was going to be somewhere else? She darted up to her chambers and snatched up the crystal on her bedside cabinet. "Where is he?" She asked the crystal and tried to focus on seeing him, but the crystal only showed her a cloudy mist. She tried to squint through it, but the mist was too thick. Clearly Jareth did not want her to know where he was. She wandered back down to the throne room and sat at the window ledge once more.

"She is an interesting character is she not?" Jareth asked walking up the stairs that led towards the main hall. Sarah looked at him suspiciously. "Yes I was with her...I gave her an ultimatum." Sarah's stomach tightened at what he would have offered her, "she turned it down. I believe she may regret that later on. Such a pity," he sighed stepping up to Sarah and looked out the window with her. The sky began to grow dark and Jareth coaxed Sarah down to the dining hall for some dinner, she found she had no appetite though. She pushed her food around the plate, her ears pricked as she waited to see if Alice would call for her help again. "She is getting close to the castle," Jareth looked at the crystal levitating to his right. He had a cold smile on his lips and Sarah winced. "Where are you going?" He asked as Sarah stood up.

"If she's close then I want to meet her when she gets to the castle."

"She has not called for your help," Jareth pointed out. He moved to stop her but Sarah shook him off.

"You can greet people out the blue; I want to make sure she is okay." Sarah pushed past him and sprinted to the entrance of the castle as the door burst open. "Alice!" She gasped at the state of the girl, her hair was windswept, her shirt was torn and her jeans covered in muck. She looked exhausted and Sarah caught her as the girl fell to the floor. "Jareth told me he gave you an ultimatum...why didn't you take it?"

"Death would be a better option," Alice coughed and weakly stood up. "Which way do I go?" Sarah moved to point the girl in the direction of the throne room but found herself frozen. She couldn't even move her eyes. For a brief moment Alice looked at Sarah quizzically before realising what had happened. "I'm sorry," she whispered thinking that Sarah had been permanently frozen. She ran off but Sarah couldn't tell if she had gone the right way.

_Don't hurt her Jareth!_ She pleaded with him, but her only response was her limbs to suddenly unfreeze. She sprinted up towards the throne room, a shriek pierced her ears and she ran up to the room of upside down stairs. _I hate it this place_, she froze as she was confronted with stairs upon stairs all in a variety of positions. Upside down, horizontal, diagonal. She hadn't been in this room since her loss and she suppressed a shudder.

"_Sarah!_" She looked up in time to see Alice holding on to a ledge, Jareth was nowhere to be seen. "Sarah, _help_!" Instantly she was transported to the ledge, but Alice was already losing her grip, by the time she reached out all she could grasp was thin air. Alice landed with a sickening _crunch_ and Sarah looked away retching. Jareth appeared behind her and looked down at the girl, he shook his head sadly.

"I gave her a choice," he pulled Sarah away from the edge but not before she caught a glimpse at what lay below. She had seen Jake die in the Labyrinth, but staring down at Alice's twisted corpse sent her clinging to Jareth. It was as if she was staring down at herself, at what could have happened if she had been anyone else attempting the Labyrinth. If Jareth hadn't been determined to keep her... "Ssh," Jareth stroked her hair tenderly. "This never would have been you." He led her to the throne room and poured her a generous measure of wine. "She knew she could have turned back at anytime." Sarah nodded, but she couldn't shake the image of her own corpse staring up at Jareth lifelessly.


	26. Chapter Twenty-six

**Chapter Twenty-six**

Sarah sat in the centre of her bed wrapped up in blankets and staring into space. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the image of Alice lying on the cold hard stone floor lifeless. She had convinced Jareth to let her sleep alone but she knew he would be watching her through a crystal, standing up she walked over to one of the candles flooding the room with light. Quickly she blew it out; she went around the room extinguishing them all until she was plunged into darkness. Taking a deep breath she slipped into bed and closed her eyes, she could feel her skin grow clammy and warm as the fear began to creep up her body. She focused on taking deep breaths, each exhale was shakey and sent fear coursing through her body but she refused to get up and light the candles again.

_I'm twenty,_ she told herself, _not two. I am too old to be afraid of the dark._ She spent the remainder of the night tossing and turning, occasionally falling into a fitful sleep that she was jerked out off. When Jareth came to collect her for breakfast the next morning she had already changed and was sitting on the window seat looking out. Torrential rain hammered down the Labyrinth, she could see it collecting and beginning to flood parts of the Goblin City.

"I wanted to come and sit with you," he said kissing her cheek, "but thought you would appreciate the time alone." Sarah smiled and nodded; she bit back a yawn and leant against him. "Maybe you should go back to bed, you look exhausted."

"No. I'll be fine," she let him help her to her feet and followed him down to breakfast. After breakfast they went to the throne room which was empty of goblins except for Garb. Jareth had moved the dress making sessions to the throne room sensing that Sarah wasn't quite ready to go down the bleak dungeon corridor yet. She turned her back to Jareth as he tied a blindfold around her eyes.

"I'm sure this is the wrong way round," she laughed nervously as he picked her up and carried her towards the small stool. "I'm sure it's the bride who gets to see the dress, not the groom!"

"You know I am an impatient man," Jareth carefully began unlacing her dress. "And I know how apprehensive you are about our wedding; does the curiosity about the dress not make you just a little bit excited?" Sarah thought about this, she was curious to see what the dress looked like but it didn't make her excited about the wedding. She couldn't bring herself to tell this to Jareth, he was genuinely trying and she felt guilty for stamping on his efforts.

She carefully moved as Garb put her hands on waist and began to turn her around, she had stopped flinching away from the goblin's touch. Her hands were surprisingly gentle and with the blindfold on Sarah could almost imagine she was in a normal dressmaker's workshop. Except for the smell. No one spoke during this time, Jareth seemed content watching Sarah slowly spin on the stool, Sarah was too lost in thought to speak, and Jareth would never stoop so low as to begin a conversation with Garb.

Jareth watched as Sarah slowly moved around for Garb to readjust a sleeve. The dress was near completion and the wedding was growing ever closer. _This time next year she will be my queen_, he was excited yet apprehensive. He knew part of her still thought she could return home and that she would be able to use magic to do so. At first he thought he'd have taken pleasure in revealing that she would be bound to the Labyrinth once they were married, but now he dreaded it. He truly cared about Sarah and he knew this bit of information would upset her. Should he tell her now?_ No_, a small voice in his mind scolded him. _She is stressed enough as it is._ He knew she had been recently sleeping in the dark, but he could see how terrified she was. There were dark circles beneath her eyes, her face was drawn and her skin was deathly pale.

"You look beautiful," Jareth clicked his fingers and Garb moved to the side. He stepped up to Sarah and rested a hand on her waist, the dress was pure white silk and shimmered in the candlelight. The sleeves were slashed at the shoulders so that as she moved her arms they were let exposed. Jareth picked up her right hand and trailed kisses from her palm up to the inside of her elbow. Sarah tensed and smiled nervously at him. "I think we are done for the day, bring the dress to my room." Jareth ordered Garb as he slowly began to undress Sarah; he closed his eyes picturing undressing her on their wedding night. It was so close it was becoming unbearable. As the dress pooled to the floor he picked Sarah up off the stool so that he carried her in his arms in only a shift and hose.

"Jareth," she whispered embarrassed, "someone might see us!"

"Who could possibly see us? It is just you, Garb and I...and Garb has seen you in less." Sarah still blushed and began to shiver.

"Alright then, it's _cold_!" Jareth turned around as he heard footsteps approaching the throne room.

"_Hogwart_!" Normally the sight of the goblin would infuriate him, but now he took great pleasure in his appearance. He set Sarah down on her feet so the goblin could take the full view of Sarah in her shift, the goblin blushed furiously and looked away. Sarah snatched at the blindfold and moved behind Jareth to cover herself.

"Are you alright Hoggle?" Jareth shrugged off his jacket and draped it over Sarah's shoulders, it came halfway down her thighs but at least gave her some cover. She saw his eyes were shining with tears and she moved past Jareth to crouch beside him.

"Hoggle...what's wrong?" Jareth studied her carefully; he could see the fear in her eyes.

"It's Sir Diddymus Sarah he...he..." Thick droplets fell from the goblin's eyes and Jareth rolled his eyes.

"Spit it out!" Jareth snapped.

"He's dead," Hoggle wailed and fell into Sarah's arms.

Sarah knelt beside the settee in her room that Hoggle slept on. Her eyes were sore and dry from so much crying. She had ignored Jareth's protests that goblins weren't permitted in their personal chambers, he had let her friends up to visit her when he had brought her out of the dungeon he could damn well make another exception! No matter how much she cried, or thought about it she just couldn't accept what Hoggle had told her. How could Sir Diddymus be dead?

"Get rid of him Sarah," Jareth growled stepping into her chambers.

"No." Sarah moved away from Hoggle so she wouldn't wake him. "I don't care about your rules, Hoggle is my _friend_." Tears blurred her eyes, "it's bad enough you won't let Ludo in the castle –"

"You saw him in the crystal he will destroy the place. I want this goblin gone by nightfall. They do not belong in our chambers."

"Get. Out." Sarah hissed, "Hoggle is welcome in my chambers, if I am to be queen then it is time I set some rules. Now leave us alone!" Her eyes blazed angrily and she practically pushed Jareth from the room. She leant her forehead against the door and bit back fresh sobs, when she turned around Hoggle was sitting up on the settee blinking wearily at her.

"You shouldn' figh' wi'h him," he said sadly, "I should go."

"No, Hoggle stay. Please." Sarah poured him some wine and handed him the goblet, she wanted to ask him to explain again what had happened but couldn't bring herself too. He had told her once, but his sobs had been thick and his voice had stammered. All she could make out was that Sir Diddymus had once again challenged a group of goblins to a duel... _Oh Sir Diddymus,_ she thought feeling tears trickle down her cheeks. "Go take a bath, try to relax and I will go find Jareth and apologise." Hoggle seemed relieved that she would seek out Jareth to apologise. She leant down and hugged Hoggle tightly. As he waddled towards the bathroom she slipped from her chambers to seek out Jareth.

Jareth was furious with Sarah for being so rude to him; he lay back in his bath with his arms stretched out on either side of the edge. His fists clenched and he bit back an angry yell.

"Jareth?" He sat up suddenly alert at the voice; Sarah walked into the bathroom and blushed. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Jareth looked at her closely and saw the grief in her eyes. "Hoggle...Jareth he was my first friend in the Labyrinth...and Sir Diddymus..." she choked on a sob and she sat on the edge of the bath beside him.

"Sarah...I am sorry," Jareth took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "I should have been more sensitive...I just..."

"You don't understand grief," Jareth shrugged and pressed his lips to the palm of her hand. "Please...just give Hoggle a few days, he's gone so long in the Labyrinth without friends..." she averted her eyes as Jareth climbed out the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I have a surprise for you...maybe now is not the best time, but given the circumstances..." He dressed in black leggings and a black shirt but left it unbuttoned as he led her down to the study. Sarah's ears pricked at the sound of high pitched whining. As Jareth opened the door to the study something small, grey and white launched itself at Sarah yipping wildly. "I know he looks like...Sir Diddymus's dog...but I thought perhaps he would bring you comfort, remind you of home." Tears slid down Sarah's cheeks as she thought of Ambrose and Merlin. She wiped her eyes and scratched the small puppy behind the ears, he really did look like a miniature version of Ambrose and Merlin.

"Thank you," she whispered picking the puppy up and hugging it. "He's beautiful..." She timidly stepped up to Jareth and planted a shy kiss on his lips. Jareth's arms enveloped her and he kissed her back gently. It struck them both that this was the first time she had kissed him, that she had initiated a move.

"Hoggle can stay," Jareth tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears. "For a week at the most. But Ludo does not," he forced himself to use their names so she wouldn't become aggravated. "He will destroy the castle, I cannot have that." Sarah nodded and pressed her face into his chest as sobs racked through her once more.


	27. Chapter Twenty-seven

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

Rain lashed down against the stone walls of the castle, a small pool was beginning to form under the window in the throne room. This was one of the few rooms where Jareth hadn't installed shutters, the stench from the goblins and chickens was too much otherwise. The small puppy was curled up in Jareth's lap dozing happily as Jareth ruffled his ears affectionately; Sarah smiled at the sight and rested her chin on his throne. She had called the puppy Ambrose in memory of Sir Diddymus and Ambrosius, somehow it made things easier to deal with. She gazed at the crystal which was resting in her hand and spied Hoggle rocking back and forth in front of her fireplace.

"I should go check on Hoggle," she sighed standing up.

"Sarah he is becoming too reliant on you. It has been two weeks." Jareth looked up lazily from scratching Ambrose's ears. "He does not belong in our personal chambers, he is meant to be forbidden from them." He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Your right, partially." Sarah sighed, "but he's grief stricken Jareth. I know this is a hard concept for you to understand but Hoggle does." She squeezed Jareth's hands and lightly detached herself, "besides you and Ambrose look quite comfortable I'm hardly abandoning you." She teased him and leant down to kiss the top of Ambrose's head; he lifted his head up sleepily and licked her chin. Sarah giggled and resisted the urge to pick him up and cuddle him. "Please, just leave Hoggle alone. When he's ready he'll go back to his own home, although can you blame him? I've not seen where he lives but no doubt it's no better than a burrow." Several times Sarah had asked Hoggle to move into the castle, but he was adamant he wanted to stay away from the other goblins. He liked the quiet grounds just outside the gates and the fact it was far away from Jareth. "Hoggle?" She sat beside the goblin and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Sir Diddymus wouldn't want you to be like this," she tried to reason with him but he just began to howl. Sarah held him tightly but she just didn't know how to soothe him, he refused to leave her chambers he just sat in front of the fireplace weeping. She hadn't slept since Hoggle had broken the news to her, whenever she started to drift he had begun kicking in his sleep and woken her up. "Oh Hoggle," she whispered kissing the top of his head sadly.

Jareth watched Sarah trying to comfort the wretched goblin and he fought to control his anger. The goblin wasn't grieving, he was taking advantage of Sarah's kind and caring nature. _I will not tolerate this any longer,_ he told himself. He looked down at Ambrose who was now fully asleep on his lap. At first he had not been keen on the mutt, he was specifically for Sarah. But the dog had taken to him the moment he'd been created, and he loved to have attention showered on him from both Jareth and Sarah.

"You know I normally do not care for smelly creatures," Jareth muttered to the puppy. His small shoulders heaved in a sigh as if he agreed, Jareth smiled and turned back to the crystal. Sarah was cuddling Hoggle, white hot fury shot through Jareth. "Enough is enough," he growled as a crack of thunder tore through the sky. "Ambrose," the puppy's ears perked up at the sound of his name. "Go find Sarah! Go find Sarah," Jareth encouraged the puppy and laughed as he bolted off his lap and up the stairs leading to their chambers. "_Quiet_!" Jareth commanded the goblins, "send Sarah to the dining room when she gets here. Do not let her return to her chambers, if she steps a foot towards them I will kill you all." It was an empty threat, he was hardly going to execute the thirty or so goblins currently running around – far too much effort! But they weren't to know that now were they? He stood up and faded away, making himself invisible so that he could see Sarah for a brief moment.

"What's wrong Ambrose?" The puppy sniffed around Jareth's throne and let out a small whine as he found it empty. He sneezed as a goblin came to sniff at him and Jareth stepped back suddenly aware the mutt would most likely smell him. "Where's Jareth?" There was a note of fear in Sarah's voice as she found the throne empty, "Ambrose?" She knelt beside the puppy and ruffled his fur, Jareth was touched to see her hand trembling faintly – was she concerned for him? Swallowing a lump of fear Sarah turned to look at the goblins, she rose to her feet and looked at them imperiously. "Where is Jareth?" Her voice demanded respect and Jareth felt a surge of pride for her, she was finally accepting her role within the Labyrinth.

"He said ye should go to the dinin' room." One of the goblins grunted, although they showed Sarah respect they did so grudgingly. They were still furious that this girl had lost the Labyrinth and yet she remained beautiful, and that she had Jareth's attention. Sarah hurried to the dining room, pausing to call Ambrose to her.

Jareth slipped up the stairs and headed up the spiral staircase towards her chambers. He found Hoggle seated in front of the fireplace once more.

"You. Out." Jareth clicked his fingers and commanded the goblin. Hoggle looked up at him with watery eyes. "I am not like Sarah, you forget Hoggle you are what you are because of me." Jareth towered above the goblin and glared down at him, when Hoggle refused to stand he kicked the goblin over. "Have you forgotten who I am? I am your _king_!" Jareth hissed clicking his fingers, Hoggle was forced to stand and bend forwards in a bow. "Sarah is to be your queen, do you think once we are married I will let you sniff around her like some rodent?" With another click of his fingers they were taken to the Bog of Eternal Stench. Hoggle found himself levitating a few feet above the surface and he began to thrash about wildly. "If you are so grief stricken about your friend I will gladly enable you to join him." Jareth's eyes blazed with hatred as the goblin continued to thrash and plead wildly. Rain hammered down around them drenching Hoggle but landing around Jareth, as if he were protected by a large invisible umbrella. "Give me one good reason why I should spare your pitiful life."

"Sarah!" The goblin shrieked, "she'll never forgive ye!" Jareth clicked his fingers once more and the goblin appeared beside him. With all his strength Jareth kicked the goblin aside into the stone wall.

"This is your last chance!" Jareth hissed, "do not dare step foot in the castle without my permission and I do not want to see you for at least a century!" With a final kick Jareth swept away and faded back to the castle. He emerged just outside the dining room where he could hear Sarah pacing and back forth. "I am sorry Sarah," he folded her into his arms and pulled her close. "I wanted Ambrose to fetch you here so I could surprise you with a dinner but the goblins got into a fight..." He sighed and kissed her tenderly, "what is wrong?" Tears shone in her eyes and she buried her face into his shoulder. "Sarah?"

"I was _worried_," she said thickly. "I tried not to be...but when Ambrose came to get me...and then he couldn't find you..." Tears streamed down her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around Jareth holding onto him tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm just being ridiculous. I haven't slept in _weeks_ and with Sir Diddymus..." Fresh waves of grief broke over her but Jareth soothed her and gently rubbed her back.

"Ssh, Sarah ssh." He comforted kissing the top of her head gently. "Remember I cannot die easily. I am immortal; your friends are not I am sad to say." This seemed to shake her even more and Jareth rocked her back and forth. It pissed him off to no end but he realised Hoggle was right, Jareth couldn't dispose of him – what would it do to Sarah? Especially if she found out he was the cause? _I will not let the monstrosity get the best of me._ He promised himself. As Sarah buried her face into his shoulder and sobbed quietly he snapped himself from his thoughts. Why did he care about the goblin? He would never win Sarah's heart, Jareth was sure she was beginning to fall for him. "I am sorry if I worried you," Jareth tilted her head up and kissed her, tenderly at first but as she began to respond to him he deepened the kiss. Sarah's lips timidly parted allowing his tongue to slip in and claim hers. She pressed her body closer to his whilst simultaneously pulling him towards her trying to erase as much space between them as possible. Her hand slipped down to his thigh, Jareth felt his desire and paused in their kiss to study her. She seemed hesitant, almost frightened, at the prospect of going further, Jareth found her timidness enchanting and trailed kisses along her jawline. Sarah's head fell back and a small moan escaped her lips, giving in to the moment she cupped him and felt his desire. Jareth's hands began working at her dress, he tore the front in a moment of passion and pushed her onto the dining table, her legs wrapping around his waist as he pushed her skirts up.

_Stop!_ A voice in his mind snapped to attention and he paused his lips halfway around her right nipple. Sarah's chest was heaving, her body tense with desire and she looked at him confused. Jareth stepped back and studied her, her skirts around her waist and her breasts exposed. _She is not a whore,_ a voice in his head scolded, _she deserves better!_ He took his jacket off and draped it over her, he pulled her skirts down and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Why –"

"This is not right Sarah," Jareth sighed pulling her into a sitting position. "As much as I hate to admit, you deserve better. You are upset and come morning you would only regret what we were about to do." Sarah looked at him in disbelief, after thirty seconds she smiled faintly.

"Thank you," she whispered and Jareth was relieved he had indeed made the right choice. He kissed her once more. She slipped the jacket on her shoulders and did it up as Jareth clicked his fingers.

"Dinner. Wine." He commanded the goblin who scuttled in, he gestured for Sarah to sit and he took a chair opposite her. "Forgive me Sarah, I lost control for a moment...I shall make sure it does not happen again." Sarah smiled but was too embarrassed to say anything, Jareth reached out and took her hand squeezing it lightly. "I am sorry I have not been more understanding," as Sarah opened her mouth to reply Ambrose came skidding back into the dining room and rested his paws on the side of Sarah's chair to gain her attention. Thankful that she wouldn't have to reply Sarah turned and cooed at Ambrose. Their dinner was brought out soon after; soup and homemade bread, roasted chicken and for pudding a strange fruit which was shaped like a star and tasted like a mixture of strawberries, bananas, lemon and mango. Sarah chewed on the fruit thoughtfully, she was conscious of her breasts brushing against the lining of Jareth's jacket and her eyes fell to the spot on the dining table where she had almost succumbed to him. Had she wanted that to happen? Had it been a reaction to her pent up grief? She realised that Jareth was only half wrong, she would have regretted it happening, but she wouldn't have regretted the action. The dining table was not the place for them to consummate their love.

_Love?_ A small voice shocked her back to the present and she looked at Jareth wearily. Was she truly falling in love with him? He had been more understanding, slightly less selfish...it was a side she had not seen before. An almost _human_ side. _Be careful,_ the voice warned her, _he is still the same man who locked you in a dungeon with no food and light for a week._ She looked down at Ambrose and smiled weakly at him, but he was also the man who'd given her one of the most comforting and beautiful gifts ever. Ambrose soother her grief, not only for Sir Diddymus and the friend she had lost, but also for Merlin and the home she had lost.

Jareth observed Sarah, he could see she was in two minds; that she was falling in love with him but she was trying to suppress it. He would have to tread carefully, as long as he kept his temper in check he could win her over by their wedding. He was uncomfortably aware that he still desired her, there was a painful throbbing in his groin. Standing up Jareth walked around to Sarah and smiled down at her, he knelt down to scratch Ambrose behind the ears and looked up at Sarah meeting her deep eyes.

"I am sorry," Jareth stood up and kissed her lips. "But only for where I almost..." he gestured to the table at her blush. "I love you Sarah," she moved forwards to kiss him startling them both.

"Goodnight Jareth," she smiled weakly and watched him leave the dining room to retire to his own chambers. "C'mon Ambrose, Hoggle will be worried..." She felt guilty at having left him for so long, unaware that Jareth had banished him.


	28. Chapter Twenty-eight

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

When Sarah opened the door to her room she was surprised to find it dark. "Toby?" She felt her cheeks warm up, she had been overwhelmed by a feeling of déjà vu. For a moment she thought she was back in her father and step-mother's room, Toby had stopped crying all of a sudden plunging the room into a deathly silence. The darkness began to envelop her, before she could panic the candles burst into light. "Thank you," she whispered to Jareth knowing that he was watching her. She blew out a few candles so she could adjust to the darkness, she was able to sleep in the darkness now with only a single candle for comfort. "Hoggle, where are you?" But silence was her only answer. Where had he gone? Was he okay? She sat on the edge of her bed and bit her lip, part of her was glad he wasn't there to see her state of undress beneath Jareth's jacket. But a larger part of her was worried. Where was he? He had been so grief stricken...he wouldn't have just left all of a sudden, would he? She laid her head down on the pillow and gave a startled gasp as something crinkled beneath her head, sitting up she turned around to find a piece of parchment lying on top of her pillow.

_Dear Sarah,_

_I gone back home, I'm sory I been stayin with ye for so long. Ye ryte Sir Diddymus wouldn't want me moping all the time. I need to be doing my work, moving on. _

_Hoggle_

His writing was messy and barely legible, the paper was splotched with thick tears and Sarah felt her heart twist. Had she pushed Hoggle away? She would give him a few days to himself before seeking him out and making sure he was alright. _Jareth will be pleased_, she thought thinking back to their earlier conversation. It never occurred to her that Jareth would be the reason for Hoggle's abrupt departure, why should it? Exhausted she set the parchment on a bedside cabinet and walked into her dressing room, she shedded Jareth's jacket and her torn clothes. She shivered and looked around for her nightgown; she found it in her bedroom with Ambrose curled on top.

"C'mon you, shift." She laughed pushing the puppy off and slipping the gown over her head. Blowing out the candles she slipped beneath the duvet and patted a small spot for Ambrose to jump up on. At home she had never been allowed to have Merlin on the bed with her, she was thankful Jareth hadn't enforced such a rule. Ambrose brought her comfort during the night, the sound of his breathing made her feel safe – she wasn't alone, and she knew that although he was only a puppy he would protect her. She stared at the candle flickering on her bedside table and thought about what had happened in the dining room. Her body still yearned for him, would it really have been so bad to give in to him? Biting her lip she focused on the candle, finally she blew it out, lay down and let herself drift off to sleep while thinking of Jareth.

Unable to get the image of Sarah, her breasts exposed lying on the dining room table and panting in need of him, Jareth had sought out Lizzie. She was easy to manipulate, he simply had to think of her and she would wish to see him. Jareth lowered his mouth to hers and closed his eyes, picturing that she was Sarah made this easier for him to do. His nose wrinkled in disgust, her flat was a hovel and smelt of stale take-aways, expired milk and rotten eggs. For a fleeting second he thought about getting her to wish to come to the Labyrinth – but then he would be stuck with her there. All he wanted was a release; as soon as they were done he could get back to the Labyrinth and go to bed. He tore off Lizzie's t-shirt and bra, her breasts were small compared to Sarah's and he pushed her back against the wall.

"Slow down," she laughed arching her back so her nipples brushed the front of his shirt, she let out a small purr and reached down for Jareth's groin. "It's not like you have anywhere to –"

"Shut up," Jareth growled. It was harder to imagine she was Sarah with that whinging voice! Sighing huffily Lizzie dropped to her knees, that wasn't exactly what Jareth had meant but it worked out quite well. Now with his eyes closed, his nose pinched shut and silence he could picture it was Sarah tending to his needs. He left her without another word, as soon as he was in his own chambers he shed the rest of his clothing to take a long bath and wash every trace of Lizzie off his skin. The wedding was drawing close, the dress was almost complete, and he was sure that by the time they were wed Sarah would truly love him. He picked up a crystal and watched her sleeping, her arms were thrown above her head, her lips parted slightly, her chest rising and falling rapidly and her cheeks were flushed. Jareth smiled, she was clearly dreaming about him. How would she react if he paid a visit to her chambers and re-enacted the dream for her?

_Don't push your luck_, he told himself. He had to move carefully with Sarah, one wrong move and it would be back to the beginning for the both of them. While he found their arguing exciting at some points, he was growing weary of it too.

The next morning Jareth woke up early and set a breakfast tray for three up. He knocked on Sarah's door and carefully opened the door with his foot. "Sarah?" She was curled up tightly beneath the duvet with Ambrose sleeping beside her head, their backs facing each other. He set the tray down carefully and gently shook her awake. She first opened one eye, closed it, then opened both in shock.

"Jareth!" She bolted upright sending Ambrose skittering from the bed and barking wildly. Jareth clicked his fingers and Ambrose fell silent. "Sorry, you startled me."

"I wanted to bring you some breakfast," Jareth picked up the tray and settled it across her legs. "Where is Hoggle?" He gestured to the third setting and Sarah handed him a letter, Jareth read it despite knowing what it's contents said, he had been the one to put it there after all.

"I am sure he will be fine," Jareth poured her some juice and she took a grateful sip. "Getting back in to a routine will do him some good," Sarah forced a smile and nodded, "it is not your fault Sarah – you have been generous letting him stay with you."

"But...he's grieving. He's never made friends in the Labyrinth, he's kept to himself for years..." Tears poured down her cheeks and Jareth moved the tray aside so he could take her in his arms and comfort her gently. "I can see why," she sobbed into his shirt, "I miss him Jareth! I haven't seen him for so long...I should have visited him more often," she wept hard into his shirt and Jareth rocked her back and forth allowing her grief to flow.

"_I wish...I wish I could live in the Labyrinth..."_

Jareth sighed angrily and continued to hold on to Sarah. "I will be back soon," he promised wishing he didn't have to leave her. He kissed her cheeks and gently wiped the tears from her face with a handkerchief. "I will not be long, I promise." Sarah nodded and accepted the handkerchief as he kissed her once more and departed.

He found himself standing in Lizzie's flat and he glared at the girl, it was only then that the words she had spoken struck him. "You fool," he hissed at her striding towards her and wrapping his hands around her neck. Her eyes bulged from her head in fear and she began scratching at him desperately. "You want to _live_ in the Labyrinth?" He hissed at her.

"I want to be with you!" She gasped finally prying his hands from her neck, as she dropped to the floor she found herself in dirt rather than the sitting room of her apartment. She stood up and looked around. "It looks exactly the same..."

"Of course it does," Jareth snapped. "You have thirteen hours to get through the Labyrinth, and believe me this time you do not want to fail."

"Jareth – wait!" She pleaded reaching out to grab his hand, "please! I just want to be with you!" He turned and saw tears streaming down her face, the sight infuriated him. With Sarah he was overwhelmed with the urge to comfort her, to make her smile. But with Lizzie he was blinded by anger, he just wanted to strangle her. "When you come to visit me...that's the only time I feel worth something! Please..." Jareth shook his head, what had he done?

"Thirteen hours," he hissed, "you had better get started." He turned and disappeared to return to Sarah. She had gotten dressed and was sitting on the floor staring at the empty fireplace. She looked up when she heard his footsteps and smiled weakly at him. "That..." Jareth shook his head unsure of what to say, he couldn't lie to her – he _had_ to tell her it was Lizzie. "Do you remember a few years ago? The two kids?"

"Lizzie and Jake?" Her voice caught and she nodded. "What about them?"

"That was Lizzie...I think she is a bit unhinged, she wished to _live_ in the Labyrinth." He shook his head in astonishment. "Sarah...I do not want you going near her," he sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "There is no child involved in this...and I fear she may harm you." Surprisingly Sarah put up no fight, Jareth sunk into deep thought. How could he get rid of Lizzie? He was pissed off, Lizzie had been a good form of release – even if she did repel him. His marriage to Sarah was still months off, he could not be celibate...he needed a source of release. A small smile crossed his lips and he kissed Sarah on the cheek, he had an idea of how to solve the problem of Lizzie in the Labyrinth, but also ensure he had someone to call upon when he needed a release.

He didn't have long to wait.

"_Jareth...please help me."_

Sarah looked up as the sound of a sobbing girl filled the room. She stood up and picked a book of the settee, Jareth kissed her on the cheek and left her and Ambrose.

"Jareth!" Lizzie's face brightened at the sight of him, she was still sitting on the hill that led down to the front gate. Her shorts were covered in dirt but she didn't seem to care. "I'm sorry...I know I shouldn't have wished to come here...I just want to be close to you."

"I know you do," Jareth smiled and pulled her to her feet. "Do you really want to live in the Labyrinth? To be close to me."

"Yes," Lizzie breathed closing her eyes and tilting her head up so Jareth could kiss her. He rolled his eyes.

"Then wish for it, wish to be close to me. To be mine."

"I wish I was yours Jareth, I wish I could be close enough to touch you," she breathed slipping her hands up his shirt and over his chest.

"You fool," Jareth whispered into her ear and as she pulled back startled he laughed. Lizzie gave a cry of pain and dropped to her knees, but before she could hit the floor she had disappeared. In her place was a small crystal. Jareth stooped to pick it up and peered into the crystal, inside he could see a small figure desperately beating against the smooth surface. "The Labyrinth is not what it seems Lizzie." He taunted her, "you should have learnt that last time."


	29. Chapter Twenty-nine

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

A week before the wedding Sarah found herself sitting in the throne room watching the rain hammer down and flood parts of the Labyrinth. _Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great._ The lines replayed themselves in Sarah's mind, but no matter how hard she tried the last line would not come to her. She remembered standing in the park talking to a barn owl, the lines wouldn't come to her then either but she had turned to her trusted copy of the _Labyrinth_ and prompted herself. _Why didn't I bring the book with me?_ She asked herself for the millionth time. She had known who Jareth was when he'd shown up in her father's room...why had she not sprinted to retrieve the book before he took her to the Labyrinth? Why hadn't she been prepared?

_For my will is as strong as yours._ Was it though? Since she had come to the Labyrinth she'd regressed, she may have grown less selfish...but her will was non-existent. She had no strength left, Jareth had sapped it all from her in his defeat. _He locked me in a dungeon...and I'm still falling in love with him._ She bit back a sigh, she wasn't falling – she had fallen in love with him long ago, she had just fought to accept it. She had been careful not to reveal it to Jareth, how cocky would he grow? _Whatever happened to trying to escape?_ A small voice in her head asked but she ignored it. A small part of her still held out for a chance to escape, but Jareth had said she wouldn't be able to summon portals until she was his queen. Perhaps this time in a week she would be home, she hoped so. But she also doubted it.

"_I wish the goblins would come and take you away!"_

She stood up and walked over to Jareth so he could send her to the entrance of the Labyrinth. She took the cloak he handed her and slipped the hood up over her head. She took shelter under a tree, it was bare but at least the branches provided her some protection from the elements! _I have to stand up to him more,_ she told herself as she waited for Jareth to appear. When he appeared a woman dropped to her knees sobbing hysterically. Sarah ran over and helped her to her feet, the woman clung to her desperately sobbing.

"Please, _please_, give me back my baby!" She screamed at Jareth desperately. Sarah glanced at him to see his reaction, he was staring in disgust at the woman.

"Thirteen hours." He told the woman and stepped back into the distance. Sarah waited for the scenery to fade away but thankfully Jareth was leaving her to the calm the woman down.

"Ssh," she rubbed the woman's shoulders and tried to comfort her. "You won't get far like this," she pointed out to the woman and miraculously this seemed to help. "You have a chance of getting your child back, not a great one...but..." She shrugged and the woman pulled away staring at Sarah as if registering her appearance for the first time.

"Who are you?" The woman asked wiping her hazel eyes; Sarah took in her appearance and bit her lip. The woman's jet black hair hung down just below her shoulders and was plastered against her skin from the rain. She wore a plain black t-shirt and black jeans with trainers. _At least she has the right kind of footwear_, Sarah noted.

"I'm Sarah. I tried to finish the Labyrinth a few years ago and lost..." She shook her head not wanting to get into the story now. "I will help you as much as I can, or as much as you want. Jareth will let me come to you three times – so use them wisely if you do want my help. He can call me back at any time...he's tricky like that." Sarah took off her cloak and handed it to the woman who took it numbly. "You'll need this more than me. The weather is harsh here, and not everything is as it seems." She ushered the woman down towards the front entrance, Hoggle was nowhere to be seen but given the weather he was probably taking shelter in his home.

"Why are you helping me?" The woman asked.

"I want at least _one_ person to finish the Labyrinth." She smiled weakly at the woman, "what's your name?"

"Dee."

"Nice to meet you," Sarah smiled, "you need to ask the door to let you in."

"Oh." She stared up at the door in shock and pulled Sarah's cloak tighter against herself. "Please open," the heavy gates swung inwards and Sarah quickly pulled the woman by her hands.

"Sometimes there are paths that look like walls, they're just tricks." She looked to her left to give Dee more directions and found herself staring into Jareth's thunderous gaze.

"What do you think you are _playing_ at?" He demanded slamming his fist into the wall and sending bits of stone crumbling around them. _My will is as strong as yours._

"Helping. Wasn't that my duty?"

"Do not get smart with me Sarah," Jareth hissed. "That is something I bestowed upon you as a courtesy."

"How _generous_ of you." Sarah spat at him, "letting me help people that you will only manipulate."

"I can stop you from helping –"

"Only for a week." Sarah pointed out smugly, "once I am married to you don't I get a little of your power? You will not control me so easily after the wedding Jareth, I promise you that." She turned to leave but Jareth reached out and snatched her arm spinning her about to face him. Without thinking Sarah's right hand flew out and slapped him across the face. "My will is as strong as yours." She hissed at him snatching her left arm free from his grip. Their eyes locked on to each other and both refused to blink or look away. Suddenly Jareth was pressing her back to the wall, his mouth descending onto hers. He pinned her to the wall with his lower torso, he held his arms either side of her so she couldn't break free, but Sarah let herself surrender to the kiss. It was better than fighting surely? "Next week...will you show me how to summon a portal?" Sarah asked turning her head so she could break the kiss, Jareth studied her silently and nodded. He didn't ask why she wanted to learn that, Sarah suspected he probably knew – and the fact he didn't try to dissuade her worried her. What was he up to?

"_Sarah please help me,"_ Sarah looked at Jareth.

"You cannot stop me from helping her. I'll walk to where she is if I have too." Sarah threatened.

"I could throw you in the dungeons, I could freeze you." Jareth pointed out still pinning her to the wall.

"And I will never forgive you." Sarah promised him, she pushed him gently and dipped under his arms. "Send me to her Jareth." She turned around to face him squarely and gave him a look that she hoped said she wasn't playing games. Sighing Jareth nodded and clicked his fingers, the castle corridor changed into the bridge Sir Diddymus guarded. Sarah's breath caught in her throat and she fought back tears. She'd not been here since before his death. To witness the empty space now, where he would have stood and proclaimed none could pass...

"Sarah?" Hurriedly she wiped her eyes and forced a smile as she turned to face Dee. The woman was hanging above the Bog clinging to a branch. _How did she get here this quickly?_ A voice in Sarah's mind asked, surely she should be no further than the Helping Hands? Unless she had chosen the other door. _I'll have to remember that's a short cut...but warn people first_. She looked around and found a vine strong enough to tie into a lasso. Carefully tossed it at Dee who secured it with one hand to the branch so Sarah could pull her in towards land. "Thanks," Dee smiled wearily wiped her hands on the front of her jeans. "Sarah I'm sorry, your cloak." She gestured to the garment which was torn and muddied but Sarah laughed.

"Seriously, you're worrying about my cloak?" They walked in silence and Sarah tried her best to push Sir Diddymus from her mind, it was strange to not find him here. He had been dedicated to his sworn duty... "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Sarah smiled and blinked tears back rapidly. "I had a friend who lived here once, he helped me get through the Labyrinth but...he died." She blushed; she hadn't meant to tell Dee about Sir Diddymus. Dee opened her mouth but Sarah shook her head, she didn't want condolences, she didn't want to talk about him. Dee squeezed her hand gently.

"Sarah...is there no other way through here? Is there no other way to save Ben?" Her voice choked on her child's name. Sarah was about to shake her head when she remembered what Jareth had once said. How he had slept with every woman in the Labyrinth, how they had been that desperate to save their child. She told Dee this knowing the woman wouldn't be swayed. "He never released the child either," she said. "He just...used them." _How am I in love with this man again?_ The voice in her mind asked in disgust and Sarah mentally shrugged in response.

"No." Dee said flatly, "I would not stoop so low. Not if I'm not guaranteed to save my son..."

"You would do it if it guaranteed his freedom?"

"I would die for Ben." A tear slipped down Dee's cheek and she wiped it away hurriedly. Sarah didn't point out that she had wished Ben away; after all she had done the same to Toby. Who would really say the words if they knew what would happen?

"I'll think of something," she promised Dee as she noticed the scenery beginning to fade once more. Jareth was lounging on his throne bouncing a small baby on his knees, he smiled at Sarah and she caught the cruel glint in his eyes. "You heard her."

"Of course." Jareth shrugged.

"You haven't slept with any of the women who've come into the Labyrinth for a while now..."

"Because in a week I will be married to you."

"And you're going to be loyal all of a sudden?" Sarah scoffed in disbelief. "Dee wouldn't sleep with you anyway – not unless you guaranteed her son could go home."

"Which he can, if she finishes the Labyrinth." Sarah wanted to slap him, instead she marched towards him and picked up the baby, she joggled him playfully so he wouldn't get scared.

"Jareth," she snapped. "This woman will do anything for her son. For once in your selfish life will you give a child a chance?" Jareth's eyes blazed and Sarah fought back the urge to step back in fear.

"I did if you recall Sarah," he said in a dangerously low voice. "I gave Toby a chance didn't I? His selfish older sister, _half-sister_ wished him away. He wasn't good enough to be part of her family. To share her home. Her toys."

"It wasn't like that!" Tears pricked her eyes and she hugged Ben closer.

"His half-sister was sick of babysitting, she wanted to go out. To go to the cinema with her friends. To _date_." Had Sarah not been holding Ben she'd have lashed out at Jareth but she stopped herself.

"You know that is not true." She whispered blinking back tears. "Go and talk to Dee. She will bargain with you..."

"_You_ are meant to be _helping_ her!"

"I _am_!" Sarah screamed and instantly Ben began to cry, desperately she tried to shush and bounced him up and down. "She wants her son to have a normal life...I want to help her with that." She knew Dee was smart, that if Jareth offered her something she would weigh all the options – and make sure Jareth couldn't manipulate the bargain. As Jareth stormed off she sat in his throne and rocked Ben back and forth. "Ssh, ssh. I'm sorry Ben, ssh." She desperately tried to comfort him. She pulled a crystal from a pouch at her waist and looked into it to see Dee and Jareth talking. The crystal began to fill with a black cloud and no matter how hard she tried to focus she couldn't summon either Dee or Jareth's image back into the crystal.

Ben gave a giggle and disappeared, Sarah gasped in surprise and jumped up to find him. "Show me him!" She begged the crystal looking down at it, she was relieved to see Jareth standing over a cot and placing him back inside it. But where was Dee?

"Here," Jareth tossed a pendant at her and Sarah caught it dropping the crystal.

"Where is Dee?" Sarah whispered holding onto the pendant, she felt her stomach knot as Jareth pointed at it.

"She knew what she was doing." Sarah looked at the pendant; at first glance it looked like a slim piece of rose quartz with a leather thong looped around it so she could wear it as a necklace. But something _moved_ inside the rose quartz. She brought it closer to her eyes and found Dee inside the pendant; she smiled sadly at Sarah, turned her back and sat down.

"You –"

"No one will ever get through the Labyrinth Sarah. It is either them or the child who will stay – and some may not even be given that choice. Where are you going?"

"For a walk." The door to the throne room flew shut and clicked lock. "I will jump from the window if I have too." She marched towards the window to demonstrate her point, Jareth studied her for a few minutes before conceding defeat and allowing her to exit through the door. "In one week I will share some of your powers – even if it is a miniscule amount. I will do everything in my power to get someone through the Labyrinth." She vowed to him before running out into the raging storm.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**This was originally a lot longer but my laptop has decided to crash and burn several times and this is the fifth rewrite so I'm uploading it as two chapters rather than one long one. Sorry but I'm losing the will with losing all of my work (and I have been saving it! For some reason Office seems to have a vendetta against me and saving my work properly at the moment. Stupid modern technology!)**

**Chapter Thirty**

When Sarah returned to the castle she was soaked through, she stood in the entrance hall and watched as a puddle began to form beneath her. She had placed the piece of rose quartz inside the pouch at her waist and moved around carefully frightened that any movement she made would jog Dee. What had happened? Why had Jareth imprisoned her in a crystal? She hurried up to her chambers and hung the small pouch up beside the fireplace. What was she meant to do with the crystal? What would happen if she broke it? Would it set Dee free? She pulled the crystal out and brought it closer to her face.

"I'm sorry," she said looking in at Dee, the miniature figure smiled weakly and shrugged. At least she didn't seem pissed off. She placed the crystal carefully on the mantelpiece and propped it against the wall so that it stood upright. Sarah shed her clothes in the bathroom and slipped into the gloriously hot water. "What am I going to do?" She whispered to herself as she rested her head against the back of the bath. What was Dee doing in a piece of rose quartz? Why had she agreed to it? _She said she would do anything for Ben...but why would Jareth offer her that?_ She tried to push the thoughts to the back of her mind but others just took their place. When had she fallen in love with Jareth? Why? She heard paws clicking against the marble floor and she opened her eyes to see Ambrose looking at her sadly. He lay beside the pool-size bath and continued to stare at her unblinkingly.

"Oh Ambrose," she sighed, "what is wrong with me?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Jareth's voice was cold and hard as he strode into the bathroom. The soles of his leather boots clipped against the marble floor in a threatening way compared to Ambrose's soft approach. Sarah jumped out of the bath and grabbed a towel to cover herself with.

"Get. Out." She hissed at him, Ambrose didn't seem to agree with her and jumped up to greet Jareth who threw him a glare. Immediately the puppy, who had grown considerably in size and now came up past Sarah's knees when sitting, plopped back down on the floor looking sorry for himself.

"This is my castle Sarah."

"You gave these chambers to me." Sarah pointed out.

"They are still within _my_ castle."

"Fine. Then _I_ will leave." As Sarah stormed past him Jareth grabbed her by the shoulders and whipped her around to face him. "Jareth leave me alone!" Sarah hissed but he simply tightened his grip on her bare shoulders. "Jareth what do you want from me?"

"Obedience." He held her gaze refusing to break eye contact. "This time next week I will own you mind, body and soul." As he spoke Sarah felt her arms pulled towards her side, they dropped heavily and her towel crumpled to the floor leaving her bare. Jareth's eyes lingered over her body and Sarah felt her cheeks warm up, but she didn't move to try and retrieve the towel. Instead she squared her shoulders and stared at him brazenly.

"You will not own me mind, body and soul," she said in a low but strong voice. "You can control me, but it does not mean you own me. I'm not scared of you anymore Jareth...I don't know why I ever was. Perhaps you do have power over me," she forced her feet to step forwards so that she brushed the front of his shirt. "But I have power over you." She reached up and grabbed his face, pulling him towards her so that she could kiss him passionately on the lips. She felt his arms snake around her waist, his body relax and pull her close, she felt him harden beneath his leggings and just as he was about to sweep her up into his arms she shoved him backwards. "_Why_ did you do that to Dee?"

"She knew what she was agreeing too." Sarah looked at him in disgust and shook her head.

"I hate myself for loving someone like you." She said sadly, when she realised what she had said she flinched. She hadn't wanted to admit to Jareth she loved him at least not yet, and when she was ready to admit it...she hadn't wanted to say it in such a brutally harsh way!

"Dee is in the quartz so that you have a _human_ companion in my kingdom. By living inside the quartz she becomes immortal, outside of it she will age as a normal human and _die_. When you receive some of my powers next week you can summon her from the crystal. Shatter it and free her. But she will die." Jareth's voice was deadpan and he swept past Sarah without a backwards glance. "I thought you would appreciate someone who understood your position..." Ambrose padded after him but received a glowering look which sent him scuttling back to Sarah. Sarah watched him depart in stunned silence. She was overwhelmed with guilt, she was still furious with him for trapping Dee...but it seemed as if he had done it for less selfish reasons than she first suspected. And that it was more her fault Dee was trapped within the quartz. She grabbed the towel and wrapped herself in it once more, as she went into her main chamber she glanced at the rose quartz resting against the wall on the mantelpiece. She picked it up and stared at Dee sadly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered blinking back tears and setting it back carefully.


	31. Chapter Thirty-one

**Chapter Thirty-one**

Jareth stormed down to the throne room, two goblins were sitting and playing a game of snap while slurping at goblets of wine. In a fit of anger Jareth held out his hands, palms facing the two goblins. In a burst of agony both were swallowed up by a great ball of fire. The smell of singed hair and leather filled the air, but still Jareth felt pissed. He stormed back towards his own chambers. Sarah's words had wounded him more than he cared to show. He had done everything for her. _Everything_! He had been perfectly within his rights to keep Dee and her child. He had been generous to release the child. And once again he was a goblin down. _Three_ goblins down!

Pouring himself a generous goblet of wine Jareth thumped down onto one of his settees. Fury burned through him and he felt his teeth clench. She loved him...but she hated herself for it? What had he done to her? He had given her everything! Without him she would be a mortal woman, a nobody. She would be in college majoring in drama – she would have had a failed and miserable life if it had not been for him! Now she would be a queen! And immortal! She would never know the pain of illness or death. She would live by his side for eternity, wanting for nothing. And for this she _hated_ herself? He had longed for years to hear her admit that she loved him. But for her to admit it...alongside her self-loathing...it was as if she had stabbed him in the heart.

"Jareth?" Her voice was soft and hesitant behind the door and she knocked almost timidly. Without waiting for an answer she pushed the door open and slipped in.

"Get. Out." Jareth hissed at her and hurled the goblet of wine at her; he ensured that it missed her – but only by a few inches. "_OUT SARAH_!"

"Jareth please," she flinched at the anger in his voice – she had never heard him so enraged before. "Please, I'm sorry for what I said...but please _listen_ to me." He had to admire her, normally he barely showed a tenth of the anger he was feeling now and that would send everyone within the kingdom quivering underground. Sarah was witnessing the full heat of his fury, yet she wasn't cowering. She was walking towards him. Jareth hissed at her as she took one of his hands and squeezed it. Roughly he pushed her away but still she refused to leave him alone. "Jareth _please_," she begged him. The tears in her eyes cut off his angry retort and he sat back down on the settee once more. Sarah sat beside him and waited for a few moments to see if he would say anything, move away or push her away. "I'm sorry for what I said," she looked at her hands which were folded in her lap. "I...I was angry and upset. I didn't want you to find out like this...to be honest I didn't want you to find out at all." Jareth glared at her and Sarah rubbed her forehead wearily. "Jareth...you've hardly made life easy here. Telling me I will turn children into goblins...locking me in a dungeon...I should have asked you why you trapped Dee in the quartz but I was so angry with you. I forget you aren't human." She could see her words weren't reaching him and she moved closer so could kiss him gently, but Jareth pulled away and stood up.

"I would not want you hating yourself Sarah." He said waspishly.

"Jareth _please_!" She begged, "what will it take for me to prove that I love you?"

"Nothing. I believe that you love me, it is the fact that you hate yourself for it."

"Put yourself in my shoes," Sarah implored him. "You say something without thinking – a passing remark that changes your whole life. You find yourself in a strange world, engaged to a _king_. A king who has powers so great you couldn't have imagined them in your wildest dreams. A man who will kill in the blink of an eye and not even consider what he has done. A man who will lock you in a dungeon with no food or light, just to teach you a lesson." Her speech had no effect on Jareth, he continued to glare at her stonily. He was resisting the urge to throw her onto the floor and claim her there; if she wanted to hate herself he would give her a reason too! Sighing Sarah stood up a defeated look etched onto her face. "I'm sorry I hurt you Jareth," she whispered. "I love you...how I feel about myself shouldn't change that." She moved to leave him alone but Jareth grabbed her wrist gently and stood up.

"Sarah...I do not want you to hate yourself for loving me."

"I don't always...just when you do something cruel, like kill goblins." He decided it best not to mention the two goblins he had incinerated in a fit of fury. "Jareth...I'm always going to feel at least a flicker of guilt for loving you. We are two different people with extremely different morals, you have no problem sitting back and watching someone die. I could _never_ do that."

"I want you to stay in your chambers until the day of our wedding," Jareth said coldly. "Garb no longer requires you to finish the dress." He dropped her hand; Sarah stared at him for a few moments before nodding. Jareth summoned a crystal and watched her retreat to her chambers, his heart twisted at the sight of her collapsing onto her bed, her shoulders heaving up and down as she sobbed. Ambrose jumped beside her and lay down, staring at his mistress soulfully and offering silent comfort. Unsure of what else to do Jareth took a second crystal, this one securely hidden in the inside of his shirt, and threw it against the wall. As it shattered a young woman was staring at him in confusion. With a predatory smile on his lips Jareth stepped towards Lizzie.


	32. Chapter Thirty-two

**Chapter Thirty-two**

The evening before the wedding Sarah sat on the floor of her bedroom playing a game of solitaire. She had spent the past week watching Jareth through the crystal, several times she had caught him doing the same thing, other times he had been reading in the library or sitting in the throne room. But there had been a few occasions where all she could see was grey cloud. It was the same cloud she had seen when Jareth had blocked her from watching him with Dee, and it made her conscious that he was purposefully hiding something from her. But what? All week he had refused to come and speak to her, despite knowing that she was watching him. And that she knew he too was returning that favour. She turned over a Jack of Spades and looked at the rest of the guards trying to find it's place. She spotted the Queen of Hearts and picked up the card staring at it for a few seconds.

"_Don' marry him Sarah."_ Hoggle's voice filtered into her mind as she continued to stare at the Queen of Hearts. She had gone to visit him a few times during the week and had been shocked by his sudden boldness. But she had shaken her head at him. She had to marry Jareth, what choice did she have? Besides...she _wanted_ to marry him. Despite hating herself, she still loved him. And maybe she would be able to change him. _"He won' ever change Sarah...he'll break ya hear'."_

She set the Queen of Hearts back down in her place, slipped the Jack of Spades on top and turned over the next card. She could have laughed at it. The King of Hearts.

"It is nice to see you smile Sarah, you have a beautiful smile." She looked up startled to see Jareth standing in the doorway.

"I thought you didn't want to see me until tomorrow." _And maybe not even then_, but she added that part to herself. She stood up and shook out the wrinkles from her dress, she followed Jareth's gaze to her jeans and shirt. "I tried them on...but they didn't fit." She picked the items up sadly and felt tears prick her eyes. It was stupid, but these items of clothing felt like the last link to her past. Jareth gently took the clothes from her and pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"After tomorrow you will be a queen," he said gently stroking her hair. "You deserve better then these rags." He threw them back onto the settee and kissed the top of her head. "Sarah, I am sorry for neglecting you this week. I was..."

"Angry?"

"Upset." Sarah stepped back shocked, she'd never imagined he would admit that. "Hearing the woman you love telling you that she hates herself for loving you back..." Sarah pressed her face into his chest and breathed in his scent, she could feel his body heat radiating through his shirt and for the first time it felt reassuring.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "But you trapped Dee in the crystal...I was just angry with you. And what you do..."

"Turning children into goblins is something I _have_ to do. There is no compromising on this; it is the law of the Labyrinth. And Dee...I honestly did that for you. She wanted her child to go home and I realised that having a human companion would maybe help you. But I can only pass my powers to one person, the person that I love." Sarah smiled weakly unsure of what to say, she desperately wanted to hear Dee's version, but she had to wait until the day after tomorrow before she could free her from the crystal. At least temporarily free her. Jareth tilted her head up and pressed his lips against hers, his lips were warm and she could taste the sweetness of the wine he'd spent the day drinking. "Tomorrow will be a fresh start for us. I want our marriage to be happy," Sarah nodded. She wanted the same thing, but she didn't think it would be as easy as Jareth seemed to think. A deeper part of her still held out hope that after tomorrow she wouldn't be in the Labyrinth. As soon as Jareth passed some of his powers to her, she would have the ability to summon portals. She could go home...

Jareth looked down at Sarah studying her reaction, he could see she was clearly torn in two. _She still thinks she can return to her old world,_ he could put a stop to that now. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Wait until after the wedding. Until after their wedding night. He wanted to give her a full special twenty four hours, where nothing went wrong and nothing bad was said. He would at least give her one day she could look back on with fond memories.

"Your dress is beautiful," he kissed her tenderly once more and looked back at the rags he'd thrown on the settee. "You were made for this world Sarah." With that he gave her one final lingering kiss and left her alone in her chambers. This would be the last night she spent in them, from tomorrow he was determined she would share his bed every night.

He returned to his chambers, sitting on one of the settees he stared at her wedding dress and drank wine. Their union was only a few hours away; he could feel her body beneath his. Her lips against his, her velvet skin and silky hair...


	33. Chapter Thirty-three

**Chapter Thirty-three**

Sarah woke up on her twenty-first birthday with butterflies swooping around in her stomach. She rolled over and stared up at the ceiling of her sleeping chambers. Her stomach felt empty, yet at the same time it was heavy with the weight of several boulders. After almost four and a half years, she was going to marry Jareth. Today. As the thought hit her she bolted into the bathroom where she dry heaved uncontrollably into the toilet. She couldn't marry Jareth. She couldn't be his queen. He was expecting too much from her, _surely_?

"Sarah?" Her head bolted up as she heard his voice in the main chambers. Hurriedly she rinsed her mouth and splashed cold water on her face to try and hide the fact she was literally sick with nerves. Jareth took one look at her face, laid something on her bed and turned her back into the bathroom. "It is natural to be nervous," he squeezed her shoulders and gently undressed her. Sarah's mind was in a whirlwind of thoughts that she barely noticed she was naked until she was waist deep in the bath. Jareth rolled up his sleeves and began massaging her back as he rubbed soap into her skin; she tipped her head back at his instructions as he began pouring water over her hair. "You have never admitted to yourself this day would happen, part of you still believes it will not happen." Sarah found she had no voice, she let Jareth talk – his words were true and it was oddly comforting. He truly knew what she was thinking. And he wasn't mad. Rather he was...understanding, sympathetic even. As he gently pulled her from the bath he gently patted her dry with a towel.

"Jareth," Sarah finally managed to find her voice although it came out as a whisper. "I can't do this," she blinked back tears and clutched his hand. "Please...I – I'm...I'm _scared_." Jareth pulled her towards the bed and she sat on the edge, Jareth knelt on the floor in front of her and clasped both her hands in his.

"You are nervous. Not scared. Sarah you got to the end of the Labyrinth, are you really telling me the thought of marrying me is scarier then fighting your way past goblins and Fierys? You faced certain death several times and I have lost count of the times you have argued with me." Sarah found herself smiling. "Come, I have waited long enough to see you in this dress."

"Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" She teased weakly.

"In your world yes. In my world this is the first ever wedding. I do not have superstitions, nor do I care for them." Jareth tilted Sarah's chin up and held her gaze. "I make my own luck Sarah. Perhaps you should begin to make your own." He motioned for Sarah to step inside her dressing room and she obeyed, she felt as if she were in a dream. The world felt blurry. _Have I eaten a peach again?_ The thought crossed her mind but only remained there for a fleeting period; her stomach was empty confirming that she had eaten nothing. She stood and stared at herself in the full length mirror, she wore only the towel which was wrapped around her firmly. She felt the air begin to warm and she watched as her hair magically dried itself. Transforming from sopping, straggly tangles to a flowing mane of silky deep brown hair. Jareth stepped behind her and gently untied the towel, she watched Jareth's gaze trail down her body and she felt her cheeks heat up. _Tonight he will do a lot more then stare..._The thought crossed her mind and she felt something heavy tug at her loins. She straightened her back and stared at Jareth in the mirror, she arched an eyebrow as he finally met her gaze and he laughed at the confidence in her arched eyebrow. Eventually he began to help her dress, he watched as she leant forward to pull her stockings on, her gently laced the strings to her corset and stepped back to stare at her once more. "Perhaps we should forget the dress," his voice was hoarse and his hands rested on her bare shoulders.

"I don't think so," Sarah smirked and turned around to face Jareth. "It's winter. And it's cold. Besides do you really want goblins seeing me parading around in my undergarments?" A dark flicker crossed Jareth's eyes and Sarah felt a wave of fear.

"I do not want anyone to see you like this. _Ever_."

"No one is going to see me like this Jareth. Who would I dress like this for?" Sarah felt shallow, but it was true. She would not be wandering the castle dressed like this for the goblins. And she was hardly going to have an affair with anyone! "Do not get jealous for no reason," she stood on tippy-toe and kissed him gently. As she stepped back to admire him she realised he was dressed in his wedding attire. He wore sleek jet black leggings with knee high boots. A snowy white shirt was worn beneath a glittering waistcoat. The fabric was black silk and encrusted with black dozens of black onyx. His blonde hair was left wild as always and his sickle pendant was just visible beneath the opening of his shirt. Sarah felt her mouth go dry as she looked at him, truly looked at him, for the first time. Jareth was irresistibly handsome. His arrogant smile, which was fixed onto his face right then, was even more endearing. With anyone else she would want to slap the smirk from them, but with Jareth...nothing else would work. It was arrogance or nothing.

Jareth motioned for her to turn around and face the mirror, Sarah gave a small mocking curtsey and obeyed. "Close your eyes." Jareth whispered into her ear and Sarah obeyed, she felt Jareth move her legs apart, pick one up, set it down, and repeat it with her other leg. Something smooth and cool brushed against her skin and he guided her arms through sleeves. At first the dress felt loose but Jareth made quick work lacing the back up and soon she felt it would be a struggle to breath. "Open them," she felt his lips brush against her neck and slowly Sarah opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and gasped at the image in the mirror. The dress was not what she had been expecting. She had thought it would be similar to the dress she had worn in her hallucination. Shiny with layer upon layer of silk and satin. But the dress couldn't be further from that. It was much simpler. The torso of the dress hugged her like a second skin, showing off the curves of her breasts and her slender, narrow waist. The skirt flowed out, shimmering as if it were made from water. The sleeves left her shoulders bare, and flared out from her elbows. Diamonds glistened against the skirt and torso.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. "Jareth...thank you...I..." She trailed off unsure of what to say.

"A dress fit for a queen." Jareth took her hand and brushed his lips along it gently. "We will be late if we do not leave now." Wrapping an arm around her waist Jareth led her from the dressing room. As they approached the door leading from her chambers she paused to look at the piece of rose quartz. "Leave her for now. Today is about us; tomorrow you can speak to Dee." _If I am still here._ Sarah thought to herself but she merely nodded and followed him from the room.

Jareth led her down to the throne room; a quick glance out the window showed her that the snow was falling heavily. Jareth tugged her hand and she saw him leading her to the steps where she had faced her defeat.

"Not everything is as it seems in the Labyrinth," he said squeezing her hand. "The room beyond these stairs changes frequently at my command, I am not about to rub your loss in your face." Sarah bit back a bitter smile and followed him up the stairs, his words had stoked up curiosity and she was eager to see what he had planned.

The room was draped in white satin, gold wrought candle-stands were filled with a dozen candles each and made the room glitter with a golden light. There were no seats, yet dozen of people were standing. As Jareth and Sarah stood in the doorway every face turned to stare at them. For a split second Sarah felt as if she was back in the bubble. Each of the faces wore a grotesque mask, some with long curved noses, others with no nose at all yet puffy cheeks. Eyes stared at her through slits; she could see sad glints from some and burning hatred from others. Yet she couldn't recognise a single person, they were all faes dressed up in their finery. Silks of every colour and shade glistened at her in the candlelight. There wasn't a single goblin in the room. Not even Hoggle. Ambrose yipped excitedly and Sarah laughed as she saw Jareth had given him a small velvet bowtie to wear for the occasion. Sapphires glittered and he sat proudly at the head of the aisle, a few feet away from the Wise Man.

At Jareth's gesture everyone faced forwards and stood in more orderly rows, he held out his arm gallantly for Sarah to rest her hand on and she walked slowly up the aisle with him. As they reached the Wise Man both Sarah and Jareth turned so that they faced each other. The butterflies once again fluttered around her stomach and Sarah found herself smiling nervously at Jareth. She barely registered the Wise Man's words, that was until she heard the word _blood_.

"With the combining of your blood you will share a path for eternity. You will join as one for eternity, even when separated you will remain a part of each other." Sarah could feel the blood drain from her face and she looked at Jareth nervously. He had told her nothing of what to expect from this ceremony – and she could see why now. The Wise Man held out a knife and Jareth took Sarah's right hand, holding it palm upwards.

"Do you trust me?" His voice was low and serious, Sarah stared at his silvery eyes and nodded. Jareth cut the blade across her palm, leaving a ruby trail in it's wake. Sarah bit back a gasp and kept her eyes locked onto Jareth's. He handed the knife back to the Wise Man and slowly pulled at the black leather glove on his own right hand. Sarah allowed her gaze to drop to his hands, for years she had wondered about these hands. And now she would see why he was so insistent on keeping them covered. What lay beneath them shocked her.

Jareth was flawless; his skin was smooth and unblemished. His hair soft, his clothes immaculate. He was well-defined and incredibly handsome. In fact handsome wasn't the word. He was beautiful. But his hands...at first glance they were normal. But his fingers were long, slender, a touch too thin. And the fingertips were more like claws. They ended in triangular points, sharp enough to cut a person. _He didn't need the knife,_ Sarah thought mesmerised,_ his fingers are knives._ She watched as he slipped the glove off his left hand and proceeded to drag his index finger across his right palm, demonstrating this his fingers were in fact knives, perhaps even lethal weapons. When she looked back up at his face his eyes dared her to speak, to comment on the deformity of his hands. But Sarah said nothing, instead she held out her right hand for him to grasp.

As their palms met she felt his blood seep into her wound, a tingling sensation slowly wound itself though her veins. She felt an odd sensation, a sensation of power, overtaking her. It crept up her arm, through her shoulders, along her neck and down to her heart. She felt it beginning to burn and as it hit her heart she felt her knees buckle from the agony, her right hand squeezed Jareth's and she looked at him to study his reaction. He seemed unaffected and she forced herself to remain standing straight and upright. The edges of her vision began to darken, pressure formed in her head as if something was squeezing her brain. Her body screamed at her to give in to the darkness, yet she refused to let it claim her. When Jareth released her hand the pain stopped instantly and she bit back a sigh of relief. Jareth tugged his gloves back on and accepted a strip of cloth from the Wise Man. He tenderly wrapped it around her right hand to stem the flow of blood. He pulled Sarah close and kissed her, a long and lingering kiss that once more sent her knees buckling.

"I give you, your queen." He turned her to face the crowd and applause broke out, Sarah felt something rest on her head and when she reached up she felt something cold and metal against her fingertips. Music began to play and Jareth slipped an arm around her waist and began to lead her around the room. Bubbles floated through the room and Sarah caught her reflection in one, she was smiling and atop her head was a golden crown. The faes began to spin around them and Sarah watched with growing fascination, at first there had only been a dozen fae...but now there seemed to be _thousands_. The room had expanded; she could no longer see the doorway she and Jareth had entered through. "Come, I could do with some fresh air." Jareth tugged her from the room and Sarah obediently followed. The steps down to the throne room melted away and she smiled as she found herself standing beside the lake edge. Snow had settled on the ground, yet beneath the willow tree the ground was bare and Jareth flicked out a large blanket for them to settle on. The moon was high in the sky and Sarah was shocked at how quickly the day had passed.

"Where are the stars?" She pushed the draping branches aside and looked up at the sky, it was a deep impenetrable black without a single star twinkling down at them.

"They are dancing for their queen." Jareth's gloved fingers squeezed her arms and he rested his chin on her shoulder. "You have not eaten all day, have something now. Trust me, you will need your energy." Sarah smiled shyly at him and followed him back to the blanket where a wicker basket lay open and waiting. "I thought of a wedding feast...but the faes are tiresome and do not get many chances to come down to us. Nor am I in the mood for our delightful little goblin subjects, I am far too happy." He smiled and poured a goblet of wine for her to drink, as she sipped at it he pulled out an assortment of meats, breads and cheeses. For once the two ate in comfortable silence, pausing every so often to kiss and curiously explore each other's bodies through their clothing. Jareth's gloved hands would cup a breast, stroke down the curve of her waist and hips. While Sarah run her fingers through Jareth's hair, brush her lips along his jaw, down his neck and to the hollow at his throat. When both were full from eating and exploring Jareth brought her to his chambers.

"Will no one care that we have just disappeared?" Sarah asked nervously as she broke from his embrace to catch her breath.

"It is our wedding night, they know what to expect." He was about to begin undressing her when Sarah pushed his hands away and shook her head. "Sarah –" She pressed her finger to his lips and smiled at him mischievously. Slowly she began to unbutton his waistcoat, slipping it from his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Next she worked on his shirt, his boots and finally his leggings until Jareth stood before her clothed in only his leather gloves and sickle pendant. "Allow me," he bowed to her valiantly but Sarah shook her head still smiling seductively at him. There was a small blush on her cheeks, a mark to her innocence which Jareth found endearing. And irresistible.

"I want to feel _all_ of you," she said confidently despite the red tint to her cheeks. She picked up his hands and holding his silvery gaze with her sparkling green eyes tugged off his gloves. She moved closer to him so that there was barely an inch of space between their bodies, their lips met and she reached down to grasp him. She could tell he was already hard, his member was warm and solid as a rock. It was startling, and even intimidating, to think that _this_ would soon be inside her.

At the firmness of her grip Jareth could feel himself losing control and he began to undress her. He all but ripped the dress from her, throwing it to the side of the room he pushed her gently so that she landed on her back on his large bed. She lay there in her corset, stockings and silk shoes, her chest heaving with excitement and need. He trailed his clawlike fingertips against her cheek, neck and down to the curve of her breast. He slipped his index finger beneath her corset and softly brushed the pad of his fingertip against her nipple, she gave a shuddering gasp and arched back moving ever so slightly so that his finger continued to lightly caress her nipple. He pulled it out smirking at her, she reached behind her to unlace her corset but he shook his head.

"Do not move," he commanded her and Sarah found herself frozen in place, a prisoner in his bed. Her body yearned for his touch and she begged him with her eyes. Jareth cut through her corset with his fingernails, leaving Sarah amazed at their sharpness as her corset fell away from her. He left her stockings on; there was something innocent and irresistible about the white satin against her pale porcelain skin. He knelt at her feet and tugged her silk shoes off, chucking them to the other end of the room. Sarah was still frozen in place, and Jareth smiled at her teasingly as he began flicking his tongue over her right nipple. Occasionally he would rest his mouth over it, sucking hard while his fingers needed her left nipple. Although she couldn't move Sarah longed to arch her back, all she could do was cry out in pleasure. Eventually Jareth gave her control of her mouth.

"Please," she begged him, "please Jareth." The sound of her voice gasping his name in ecstasy was too much for Jareth and he plunged into her, he lost his concentration and the spell holding her firmly in place was broken allowing Sarah to wrap her legs around his waist pressing him ever closer. As she arched her back her head turned to the side, she was briefly aware of two crystal balls resting on a bedside cabinet. For a moment she thought she caught movement within, but her attention was instantly drawn away as Jareth began to rock back and forth, thrusting in and out of her with growing momentum. His mouth tore away from her breast and found her lips, Sarah's hands wound themselves into his hair and she felt herself cry out with him as they both climaxed together. When Jareth eventually pulled himself from her, his skin was slick with sweat and his hair moulded into his head. He had slept with thousands of women, but none even compared to Sarah. Ever since he had finally lured her into the Labyrinth he had dreamt of this moment, smiling he kissed her forehead, nose and finally her mouth. "I love you," she murmured nestling against him. Jareth cast a quickly glance at the crystals; he couldn't help smirking at them, before turning his attention fully back to Sarah. There had not been a single trace of bitterness in her voice, just contentment and adoration.

"I love you too, Sarah." He said, and for the first time in his immortal life he truly meant what he said.


	34. Chapter Thirty-four

**Chapter Thirty-four**

The first thing Sarah was aware of the next morning was a dull throbbing between her legs, carefully she sat up in the large bed and wrapped the duvet around herself. Outside the snow was still falling heavily. Jareth was nowhere in the room and Sarah wrapped the duvet around herself as she moved from the bed to the bathroom. The sight of blood smearing the bed made her feel faint, in the back of her mind she had been aware of a sharp stabbing, but she had been too focused on the waves of pleasure coursing through her that she'd not noticed. She gathered the duvet so she could walk more easily, her eyes sweeping over every detail in Jareth's room. He had lit the fireplace before he'd left, the clothes from the night before were gone from the floor. Her eyes rested on the two crystals on the bedside cabinet, she sat back on the bed and picked the closest one up. What she saw made her gasp and drop the crystal in horror.

"_Hoggle?_" She had hoped to see him at the wedding ceremony, but when she had seen only faes she thought Jareth had banned all goblins. She had been too nervous to insist on finding Hoggle, and as guilty as the thought made her feel, she hadn't thought about him much throughout the day. She picked the crystal up and gazed into it once more, Hoggle gazed back at her sadly. Angrily Sarah marched into the bathroom and dropped the crystal to the floor, as it shattered Hoggle sat in the middle of a puddle, his eyes fixed on his worn shoes. "Hoggle...what...how?"

"I tol' ya no' ta marry him Sarah," Hoggle sniffled and refused to look up at her. "He won' trea' ya righ'..."

"Hoggle._ Why_ were you in the crystal?" Anger seethed through Sarah, how _dare_ Jareth do that to her friend? And to leave him on the bedside cabinet! Her cheeks burned as the horror of what Jareth had done dawned on her. "You saw us last night didn't you?" Hoggle nodded still unable to make eye contact, Sarah moved to touch him but he slapped her hand away.

"Don' you dare!" Sarah had never heard Hoggle speak so vehemently. "Don' you dare touch me af'er wha' you did with him!"

"Hoggle, please," his words were like a slap to her face and Sarah felt tears sting her eyes. "I..." But the goblin stormed past her and fled from the Jareth's chambers. Sarah followed him but was stopped by Jareth standing in the doorway watching the goblin hurtled down the stairs on his stubby legs. "You _bastard_!" Jareth stepped towards her but she moved away from him, she noticed that he carried a tray laden with breakfast items and was overwhelmed with the urge to throw it at him. "How _could_ you? Hoggle is my friend!"

"He is a goblin Sarah," Jareth was oddly calm, "and in love with you."

"So you trap him in a crystal and leave him by the bed? You're _twisted_!" Her eyes turned to the bedside cabinet once more and she looked down at the second crystal. "Who's in that one?" Her voice was strangely calm, and she moved to pick it up but Jareth got there first.

"I love you Sarah," she looked at him in disbelief. Did this man really know the meaning of the word? She thought back to the previous day, the night they had shared in his bed. She looked at the crystal in his hand and waited expectantly. "You are upset," he said opening his hand to reveal the crystal, Sarah took a step forward to peer into it but jumped back startled as blue flames engulfed his hand. She watched as the crystal was consumed and began to melt into his glove, with a flick of his wrist the remains of the crystal and the fire were gone. Sarah looked at him in horror; someone had been in that crystal. Thank god she had set Hoggle free first, the thought made her feel guilty...but to lose Hoggle would be too much.

"I want to go home."

"You are home."

"My_ real_ home." She spat at him and adjusted the duvet once more. "Show me."

"It will not work Sarah; the Labyrinth is your home. It has been for four and a half years. You are the queen now," Jareth stooped down by the end of the bed to pick up her crown which had been discarded during their wedding night. She glared daggers at him but made no move to stop him as he stepped closer to her and rested the crown on top of her head. "You are bound to the Labyrinth."

"I don't believe you. _Show me_!" Her voice was commanding and Jareth smiled at her proudly.

"Spoken like a true queen. Very well." He bowed gracefully and stepped back a few paces. "Think of the world you want to see, only when you have it firmly in your mind can you open a portal." He made a pinching motion in the air and pulled back, as if he were opening one side of a pair of curtains. Sarah watched in amazement as she saw Toby riding a tricycle around the front garden. The image disappeared instantly and Jareth motioned for her to try. Sarah firmly envisaged her front garden, it helped having seen Toby. She saw him in his dungarees, a red and white striped t-shirt. With the image firmly in her mind she pulled back at the air and watched in amazement as a small circle filled with the image of her garden appeared. She watched Toby mesmerised, his once golden hair had darkened through the years, but his eyes still sparkled and she laughed.

"Toby," she whispered holding out a hand to put through the portal. When it brushed against glass she tried to push against it but nothing happened.

"I did not know how to tell you," Jareth's voice was sad and as Sarah whipped around to look at him the portal closed. "You can only cross the world when someone wishes for you too. Even I cannot cross at a whim," she sat on the edge of the bed dazed.

"So I cannot go home..." She whispered, "no one will wish for me...no one remembers me." The horror of what she had agreed to dawned on her. "You knew...that's why you wiped my father's memories? My friends and family...so they wouldn't inadvertently wish to see me again...to have me come home..." She saw Jareth flinch.

"I also did it for you...if they do not remember you they cannot grieve. Even if I had not wiped their memories there is no guarantee they would have wished for your safe return."

"That is why you wipe people's memories who come to the Labyrinth isn't it? So they don't wish for their child back?" She was beginning to see how fragile the Labyrinth could be. A place built by wishes. A place which could be as easily destroyed by them.

"Think carefully before you decide on anything rash Sarah. The Labyrinth exists for a reason. Worlds exist to counter-balance each other. By destroying one it has great effects on the rest. A neighbouring world was destroyed; it almost wiped us out in the process. We are closely connected with earth..."

"Are you threatening me?" Sarah hissed at him.

"No. I am merely pointing out that your actions will have consequences." Jareth sat beside her and took her hand; Sarah stared at him stonily but didn't pull her hand away. "I am sorry for trapping Hoggle, but he is in love with you and you are his queen now. If he thinks I will allow him to make a fool of you..."

"Do not ever lay a finger on him again," Sarah warned her green eyes flashing ominously. She could feel Jareth's power raging through her; it frightened her but also gave her a small amount of comfort. She wasn't defenceless now. "You may have power over me Jareth...but I am fully able to return the favour." He smiled at her once more and nodded.

"I know."


	35. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**Sixteen Years Later**_

Sarah sat on the window ledge in the throne room wrapped up in a silk-lined fur cloak. Outside a blizzard raged, blanketing the Labyrinth in thick snow. In her hand she held the crystal Jareth had given her for her seventeenth birthday. Although she was now thirty-seven she didn't look any older than she had on her twenty-first birthday. The Labyrinth had fully claimed her now and she aged as slowly and as gracefully as Jareth who had been around since before the Vikings. The crystal glided along the back of her hand and down her arm as she held it up, she wasn't frightened about dropping it. It was as if there was a magnet in her arm that the ball was attracted too.

She looked back out the window and watched as the blizzard raged, the sky was thick with clouds blocking the moonlight and the stars. Shortly after their wedding Jareth had confessed the truth about the stars and the faes. The faes were people who had entered the Labyrinth and died. Each time someone in the Labyrinth died their souls became stars, but they were not entirely free of Jareth's will. He was able to summon them in the form of faes, the very guests at their wedding and those in her hallucination all those years ago had been former players in the Labyrinth. The thought still made her shudder, and each night when she looked up at the sky she felt a flicker of sadness. Somewhere in the castle a baby began to cry, Sarah looked up and moved to stand but she was stopped by an icy glare from Jareth. She adjusted herself so she was more comfortable and reached down to pet Ambrose, as a creation of Jareth's he too aged slowly and resembled a young dog of no more than four years.

"In five minutes it will stop." He rubbed at his forehead with forefinger and thumb. Sarah glanced back out towards the blizzard and felt her heart twist.

"It was cruel to entice her into the Labyrinth," she said, "you should not have done that." Almost thirteen hours ago Jareth had been summoned to take away a small toddler. A distraught mother had spoken without thinking – how was she to know the words were real? She had been threatened by her own mother as a child _'if you don't behave the goblins will come and take you away!'_ That had been her defence, and nothing had ever happened to her. The poor woman would be dead by now; she had come into the Labyrinth dressed more for summer rather than the harsh reality of a Labyrinth winter.

"I did not _entice_," Jareth snapped standing up and striding over to her. "I gave her the option to take back her daughter. She saw what the Labyrinth was like; she had the same view as you. It is not my fault she was too foolish to realise she had no chance." He gripped her chin in his gloved hands and held her gaze. "The only person who stood a chance of defeating the Labyrinth was you, I would never have let any real harm come to you." His tone softened and Sarah smiled weakly. She had defeated the Labyrinth; it had been the last hurdle she failed at. But she had passed the challenge of getting through the Labyrinth, of finding the Goblin City and the castle beyond the walls.

The clock chimed the thirteenth hour; swiftly Jareth bent down and pressed his lips to her own. It did not feel as if they had been married for sixteen years. He was still intoxicating to her, still terrifying and intimidating. He could still make her feel like the vulnerable sixteen year old that had naively stepped into his domain. He still had power over her; he could bend her will to his; as he'd promised her on their wedding night he now owned her mind, body and soul. But there was one difference. She wielded some of that power too, and at times she had taken great pleasure in standing up to him.

Jareth faded away to take care of the child, pushing the thought from her mind Sarah turned back to her crystal and thought of Toby. His image filled the small globe and she smiled sadly. He was twenty now and in college, the crystal showed him sitting in his dorm room at a small desk scattered with text books. He was sitting in a swivel desk chair, his back turned on the desk and books, in his hand he held a teddy bear.

"_Where is she Lancelot?" He whispered to the bear, "and why does no one else remember her? Why only me?" He leant back in the chair and sighed in frustration. He wore a dark navy sweater and baggy jeans, his hair had changed from feather soft blonde to thick dark brown like Sarah's own. They both shared their father's inquisitive dark eyes and mischievous smile. "I wish I could see her...talk to her..."_

Sarah smiled and stood up. That was another difference her marriage had to Jareth had brought her. She could fulfil wishes too now. Smiling she began to fade away.

**Thank ****you to everyone who has read/reviewed it means a lot to me! Hopefully you've liked at least some of this! Writing has been a passion of mine since I was little and I'm currently writing four of my own pieces along with various fanfictions. I'm gutted to have finished this, I probably could have kept it going but unfortunately with a dissertation due I _had_ to finish it.**

**Thank you again for reading, and I hope at least some of you like the ending!**

**MM**

**xxx**


End file.
